


Τειρεσίας-Teiresias

by Madmous



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cannibalism, Deconstruction, Drugs, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmous/pseuds/Madmous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything around Ben falls apart as the villains pull at the strings that held together the hero's world. REWRITTEN: 4/17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story inspired by the myth of the same name. 
> 
> Continuity is Omniverse; minus the 8th season.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated and encouraged.  
> English is not my first language; in the case that you stumble upon any mistakes I might have overlooked, do NOT hesitate to notify me for the sake of the story and for other readers. Thank you and enjoy the story.

Once she was free Hera went down to Greece, and saw with despair in her eyes the change the tides brought with them.  
  
Ben Tennyson also visited Greece during that time. Everyone, even the greatest champion of the universe, needs some respite. At least, that was his grandfather’s opinion. He could see that the pressure got to Ben, and ordered him to get some rest.   
  
Because his cousin, and her boyfriend -his best friend- decided to take a short trip to Greece, they volunteered to take him with them. Ben’s feline alien partner joined the company. Such a trip, he argued, was a great way to extend his knowledge of human culture.   
  
It was the group’s second day. Tomorrow they’d go back to the USA, Bellwood. They separated at the sacred Temple of Aphaia. Gwen and Rook wanted to visit another tourist trap, and Kevin wanted to go to the beach, leaving Ben alone.   
  
At the temple, the first domino fell. It was a hot day, and the sun shone brightly on the hallowed, white stone structure. Our hero didn’t hear the hissing, nor did he see the rays reflecting on the black scales. Two snakes were in the throes of passion until destiny overshadowed them. Blood was spilled on divine rock, and the sound of a skull crushed under a foot filled Ben’s ears. In horror and shock, he lifted it. This had not been his intention, but he didn’t beg for forgiveness either. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the other snake slithering away to divulge the crime to her higher up. Tyche, the fickle harlot, scrunched up her nose, scoffed at the hero, and showed him her broadside. His goddess just left the scene in disgust. Thus came Hera's cue to enter the stage from the darkness, all twisted and turned, with tendrils for arms.  
  
With widened eyes, Ben perked up as he heard her whisper in his ears, filling up his head. Curiosity killed the Ben, and he followed the voices inside the woods. He knew something was wrong the minute he couldn’t hear the birds singing any longer. It seemed as if the sun was retreating, scared of what was to come. In the wilderness of Greece Ben was alone, and walked to his trial he didn’t even know about.   
  
With every step, his feet got heavier. The walls seemed to erect around him and came closer the further he went away from Aphaia’s temple. Our hero did not tremble. Yet.   
  
And then he came to face this abomination, which called herself Hera. With a thousand voices she declared herself the judge of her court. The things Hera threw at him then were baseless accusations. Not once, not a single time had Ben murdered without remorse.Besides, this so-called trial was a joke.  
Where was the Jury? Where was the judge? Where was the executioner? It was just them alone in the woods. Ben wanted to make this fair. From his point of view, this was anything but just, yet Hera had a different perspective.   
  
This was not a proper trial, he yelled, but his cries for justice fell on deaf ears. Hera did not care. She was good enough! No, she was better than good. She was the best, and this puny mortal deserved to experience the full extent of her own powers!   
  
It escalated. As always the hero reached for his Omnitrix. What was unusual this time was the black sticky mess over the dial which turned out to belong to Hera. The egomaniac was able to change form and density and decided to stick around for a while.   
  
Before Ben was able to do anything, Hera engulfed and ate him alive. Our hero was swallowed up by darkness. Her black veil weighted him down, muted and blinded him. He was unable to lift even a single finger, helpless, as thousands of her maggots tore into his white flesh. They bit, and burrowed into the meat pulling it apart, stretching and extending the skin, going deeper and deeper.  
  
As Ben opened his mouth in a silent scream, eyes widened in pain, Hera’s black bile got caught in it.   
  
Inch for inch Hera forced more of herself down his throat, leaving a scorching sensation. The hero had to swallow or fear to suffocate. It was painful, and he could feel his belly stretch under his shirt, his pants getting tighter and more ill-fitting with every pump. The appendage itself was a vile torture-device with bulges and hooks, irritating his throat while secreting a disgusting, smelly mucus.   
  
Ben tried to squeeze his eyelids shut, but it just intensified the impression. Getting it out was impossible. So he lay there and took it, until Hera shuddered around him. She halted and the appendage just rested there, snuggled between his much softer lips. Hera didn’t feel the need to move, even as some black bile seeped out of the corners of his mouth. Instead, black coils grabbed his hips, and Ben’s eyes grew wide. A snapping sound interrupted the silence, and his ears were filled with the noise of his bones breaking. Ben tensed up and tried to wrestle, but got held down by Hera. Rather than letting go, she just applied more pressure, and pressed, and pulled even harder. His screams were muffled in the darkness, drowned out by Hera's laughter.  
  
It was an unbearable pain. Ben could feel the appendage, though unmoving, still pulsating between his lips. The maggots seemed to have torn his skin into shreds, judging by the fire on his chest. Inside his entrails, the bile sloshed around with every movement of his body. Any minute now, he thought, he was going to die. This was not how he had imagined his last moments to be. The hero would have preferred a demise at the hands of his arch-nemesis, not a no-name like Hera.  
  
But he did not die. Instead she let go of him. Ben could still feel the burn of her rotten seed inside his bowels. They moved and pushed, twisted and turned. If he would lift his shirt he would be able to see her worms pushing against his belly as if trying to escape their enclosed space. He was disturbed as he could steel feel them moving and working. Ben didn't know what their end-goal was. Once again, being freed from the sticky mass, he lfited his arm, adorned by the Omnitrix and concentrated on pushing the dial. Yet he was still too weakened by Hera's violation. Instead of pushing down his arm fell down, lacking the power to keep it up. After a few seconds, he lost the feeling in his legs, and then the curtain closed, his eyes growing heavy.  
  


  
… 

  
  
  
  
The curtain rose again for the next act.

Ben didn't notice the weight on the new chest, or the changed fat distribution at first. It was the agony. Every uncoordinated step was torture. After a while, the pain subsided and- in that moment, Ben realized something was amiss. Several meters away from the scene of crime Ben’s knees gave in, and realization reached its destination.   
  
  
“No-” Ben struggled and fought, but that wasn’t the old body. A hand reached up to grab the lump of meat hanging down in disbelief.   
  
  
He wasn’t himself. Our hero wasn’t even sure if this was the right universe anymore. Hera had moved heaven, earth and reality itself, leaving us in shambles and tatters.   
  
How could this be possible? What happened? It was a few more yards as Ben keeled over, emptying the contents of her new stomach. The black tar soiled the earth of Greece. She looked appalled at the little tentacles rising up from the black ink. Their little tendrils yearned to infect someone else with their vile disease and twist them around. Disgusted, the brunette lifted her foot and put it down. A black stain added to the red already on the sole of her shoe. Ben continued walking, trying to stay on the right path and struggling to keep herself upright. Every step took a horrendous amount of work and self-control. 

  
  
_ …  _

  
  
Kevin thought for a while that he shouldn’t have left Ben alone back at that shrine's remains. But then, Ben would come around sooner, or later, and he still wanted to enjoy the coast for their last day. As he heard a loud bang on the door the mechanic went to open it. Ben must have forgotten his key-card, the raven haired youth assumed. Though, he was surprised at what he saw. Instead of his friend, it was a girl. She staggered from one side to the other and Kevin was just able to catch her from falling as her knees gave in. His ear caught her mumbling something inaudible. Concerned the mutant laid her down on the white couch in the living room.   
  
Sure, it was a strange girl, but he had to help. He’d better call the police or, at least, hotel management, to be on the safe side. Kevin picked up the phone. During this action, his eyes fell upon her wrist, adorned by the Omnitrix.   
  
For a second he stopped, hand hovering over the dial, “Ben?”.


	2. Ἥρα- Hera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is not himself.

Gwen and Rook came back to the apartment-hotel a short time after Ben arrived. Gwen drew her key card through the card reader at the entrance. It opened after a moment of registration. And what was the first thing that Gwen saw as she opened up and put down her bags? Kevin leaning over an unconscious buxom brunette!   
  
“I can’t believe it!” Gwen yelled, enraged that Kevin would invite girls to their rented apartment. Her hands were balled into fists and her cheeks had acquired a reddish color as she stalked over to her boyfriend.   
  
Their relationship was already in jeopardy. The peril of Kevin drifting off into crime, the stress of University, the time they didn’t have together. And now what she always suspected was true. Other girls! This trip was organized by her to grow closer, not to further their glaring differences. Before Gwen could say anything else the mechanic pleaded to get a chance to explain himself. His redheaded girlfriend took a deep breath and lowered her voice. Finally, she bestowed upon him the right of self-defense.   
  
“I know it sounds crazy, but that’s Ben.”, he exclaimed gesturing over to the white couch.   
  
The fists turned back into hands and both Rook and Gwen walked a few steps backward. They exchanged glances before directing their eyes towards the girl on the couch. “What do you mean, that's Ben?” Gwen inquired again, unsure if she heard him correctly the first time.   
  
Kevin held up the arm with the Omnitrix and pointed at it. “Just look at her wrist. That’s the Omnitrix. I don’t know what happened. Maybe Paradox screwed with the multiverse or something and we got the wrong Ben, but- I am pretty sure that’s Ben.”, he stated and put the arm back down. Ben was a heavy sleeper. She didn’t wake up during the presentation.   
  
After a moment, Gwen and Kevin made the decision to converse in the kitchen while Rook checked on his partner. As she turned her head and coughed, he didn't expect little black worms to fall out of her mouth. At first, he jumped back a little, but then he brought himself to investigate closer. He held up one of them, watching them turn into dust in front of his very eye. The black dust left him with an itch on his fingertips. Rook decided to tell the other two about this strange occurrence.   
  
While he did that Ben rolled off the couch. Unnoticed by her peers, she crawled her way to the toilet bowl. Once she was there she emptied the final remains of her breakfast and the last vermin who had somehow still clung to her insides left her. Her sight fell upon the water, which had turned from an oceanic blue into a dirty brown color. Ben’s joints gave in and she had to lean her head against the toilet, powerless.   
  
For a while she sat there, head leaning on the toilet seat, reeking of vomit. She needed to clear her head. Some water would do her good. Ben crawled over to the shower and activated it, letting the cold water soak her clothes. As she looked up again the water stopped running and a warm hand pressed down on her wet shoulder.   
  
“Gwen-” the brunette stopped and put a finger on her lips while repeating her cousin’s name.   
  
Her lips felt so much softer. How strange that a so familiar name could leave such an odd taste in her mouth. A well-known instrument, playing a familiar tune was producing an offbeat and strange sound. Like a bass-guitar decided to sound like a violin from one day to the other.  
  
Gwen forced a smile, baring her teeth, “You don’t need to talk if you don’t need to.”. Once again she squeezed that shoulder which seemed to have lost some muscle-mass. It seemed to her slimmer than usual. If she had the chance she would have liked to press down on it again, to make sure.  
  
But the brunette stumbled out of the shower, wet clothes clinging to her slim body. As she caught her own eyes in the mirror she revolted at the sight. After a second of overcoming the shock she leaned closer. Curious fingers hesitantly pressed into her soft cheeks while a pool collected around her feet. How can something look so familiar, and yet so foreign at the same time? It was her, but it wasn’t him. Ben gripped the rim of the basin and lowered her head. Even her hands were, so slim, and fragile looking. This body disgusted Ben! Her flesh was so frail and soft, it reminded her of how easily Hera managed to remold it.   
  
“I need to talk.” she stated, with this alien voice of hers, in that alien body, stranger to her than any of the monsters she’d ever transformed into. 

  
** …. **

  
  
In the living room, she told them about the pseudo-goddess and the execution, leaving out a few parts. Afterward, she needed a few moments to clarify to herself that all those words were spoken by her. She was still Ben, somehow.   
  
Gwen groaned. “Are you sure it was that Hera?”. Without any prompting, she started to explain to her companions: “Hera, the Greek goddess-”   
  
“That was no goddess.” Ben interrupted her. Nobody here needed a lesson in mythology. Especially not Ben.

  
“Maybe,” Ben’s alien partner suggested “a Celestialsapien or another alien with the same powers as them?”. Rook sat down on the couch next to Kevin, who leaned back.   
  
Gwen sighed in dissatisfaction. She crossed her arms, which was also the moment in which Ben voiced her thoughts. “I guess so. We should go and find her and force her to turn me back!”. Her eyes darted towards Kevin, who made an amused sound, at the brunettes suggestion.   
  
“Are you just going to go into space and check the whole cosmos for a single Celestialsapien?” he asked Ben. There was an obvious sardonic undertone weaved into his voice.   
  
Rook interpreted this as an open invitation and chimed in, “Ben would not need to search the whole galaxy. Celestialsapiens live at the edge of the Universe.”.   
  
Kevin faced Rook now. “Hera isn’t like the others. How many of them would come directly to earth? She’s obviously not confining herself to the edge of the galaxy and she could be anywhere by now. Besides, you know, the spaceship that we don’t have? Last time I checked the Proto-TRUK was still in repair. That was the reason we couldn’t just take it to Greece. No, we had to take an airliner and keep my car back in Bellwood.”. The raven-haired mechanic turned towards Ben, motioning towards her, “And how else are we going to travel through space? Are you going to transform into one of your aliens? How long do you think you can stay in your form? You probably hit too hard, get a random time, catapult yourself into space, and then?”.  
  
Ben balled her hands into fists. She wanted to say something but realized that he was right. The Revonnahgander proposed that Ben should call Azmuth and ask the Galvan for help. He made the Omnitrix, he probably knew how to turn her back.   
  
She frowned at her partner, “You’re sure that he would help?”. There was doubt in her voice.   
  
Rook nodded.“It would be the most sensible action to take.” he stated, once again.   
  
With a moment of hesitance, Ben turned around. She walked into the kitchen to have a semi-private conversation with Azmuth. The others waited outside in the living room for a few minutes as the conversation Ben had with Azmuth turned into a discussion. Concerned Gwen took a step towards the door before turning around. No, she reprimanded herself, Ben went in there to talk with Azmuth alone. She had to wait.  
  
Ben didn't need much time. At the moment that Gwen went back to the sofa, Ben left the kitchen, a little red in the face, with a twitching lower eyelid, pressing her lips tightly together. She plopped back down on the couch and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Kevin decided to test out the waters and asked, cautiously, how the conversation went.   
  
She took a deep breath to calm herself down a little.“Azmuth decided not to help me.” she declared, obviously pissed off. Ben's voice was louder than normal and she seemed to shake with fury. After a moment she started to speak up again raising her volume with every word. “He said that it ’would be an interesting experiment’ and it ’would help me grow’.” she summarized. It was clear that she ad a lot more to say, but her upbringing kept her from shouting out cuss-words. Her hands were tightly gripping her upper arms. All she wanted was to punch someone.  
  
“So you’ll stay a girl,” Gwen concluded settling herself down on the couch next to her cousin. It was a comfortable settee big enough for all of them.   
  
The brown-haired hero bit her lower lip, brows furrowing “No- well; it’s just now, for the moment.”.   
  
“Of course.”. For a while, they were silent until Gwen decided to continue talking. “But you’re not- You just look like a girl, you’re not really one. Like internally-”she was uncomfortable with the subject and felt her head getting hotter. Gwen averted her eyes. The blood had shot all the way up to her brow. This was absurd. She was an adult! There was no reason to be embarrassed about this subject. It was natural! Well, not that sudden sex-changes were natural for humans, but still-  
  
The other two guys looked away, trying not too hard to think about that either.   
  
Ben raised her shoulders and let them drop, trying to play it off. However, the way her voice wavered betrayed her. “Even a Celestialsapien couldn’t do something like that. Right?”. Ben tried to laugh it off. Her face had a completely different expression, though. A scowl carved itself deeper into her face.   
  
Finally, she looked up and at her companions. Gwen had averted her gaze, Rook looked down at his hands and Kevin laid back, arms crossed over his chest. Yes, a Celestialsapien could do that.   
  
Finally, after swallowing, dry, Kevin mustered up the courage to raise his voice, “I guess it isn’t that bad.”.   
  
“Come again?” Ben squinted at the Osmosian. She must have misheard him.   
  
“I mean Gwen has been a girl for eighteen years now.”. He pointed at his girlfriend, laughing,“You don’t hear her complaining.”. Ben and Gwen glared daggers at him. “Um- just trying to help.” he held up his hands, “Sorry.”.   
  
“Oh, yes, sorry.” Ben mimicked her ebony-haired friend’s words,“ You’re not the one stuck like this. You think this is just a joke. Not like it’ll affect your life. Is it?”. After a second Ben shook her head, massaging her brow. “No, I’m sorry Kevin.”she excused her behavior “I- I guess I’m overreacting? I mean I transform into aliens every day. That shouldn’t be that bad- right?”.   
  
Kevin was unsure if Ben wanted an answer. Though, even if she tried to downplay it, her voice was unsteady. There was also this expression in her eyes. It took him a while until he noticed it, but Ben's eyes seemed more diluted. But, maybe it was just the light hitting them at a strange angle?   
  
They'd been silent for a while now until Ben tried to change the subject. “I better go and write an e-mail to Grandpa Max. I don’t want him to be too surprised when he sees me. I guess I can use your laptop, Gwen?” Ben locked eyes with her cousin.   
  
“Sure- I don’t mind. You know where it is?” she investigated, awkwardly fidgeting with her hands. Until she realized how nervous she might appear. Her back was forced into a straight position and she crossed her arms.  
  
  
Ben decided to ignore Gwen's strange behavior. Instead, he answered: “I do. It’s still in the kitchen.”.

  
  
** …. **

  
  
A few minutes after Ben disappeared into the kitchen Gwen stood up and followed her. “I forgot to tell you the password.”, Gwen leaned over her shoulder to look at the screen.   
  
“Luckygirl13? I know the password.”, with those words the brunette hit enter. The desktop screen popped up and Ben double-clicked on the little world icon.   
  
“How did you-”. Gwen’s eyes were agape and she blinked a few times in awe.   
  
“Jeez, it’s not that hard to figure that one out. I’m surprised that someone who’s as smart as you has such a weak password.”. Ben was laughing at her cousin’s reaction. A + student, black belt, and witch supreme, but keeping her password in the disc-drive of her laptop.   
  
After Ben had finished the email and sent it off Gwen took her aside. The witch asked a question which had been burning under her fingernails for a while. It was a quite, intimate question. “I know- it sounds a little strange- but are you wearing underwear?”.   
  
Ben stared at her, visibly stunned by that question. “What kind of- Yes.”. The brunette was confused, her mouth hanging slightly open. As if she was provoked by Gwen’s query. Who doesn't wear underwear?  
  
Gwen looked around, checking if the guys would be able to listen in on their talk, lowering her voice as she continued talking. “You mean- male underwear?” the redhead concluded biting her bottom lip, face red as a beet. She needed to keep herself under better control. Once again, Gwen was an adult and could deal with stuff like this just fine.  
  
The brunette’s eyes widened, “Well, yes… is that bad? I didn’t think about it. Why would I?.   
  
“And you- you don’t wear a- a bra?”. Her wandering eyes walked down and then shot back up again as she realized what Ben's answer would be. In the end, she really didn't need that confirmation.   
  
“I got turned into a girl a few hours ago. How and where should I have been able to get a bra?” Ben remarked, rolling her eyes at the redhead. The brunette wasn’t that embarrassed about revealing this tit-bit of information.   
  
Gwen nodded, letting her head hang for a few seconds, thinking. “We don’t know how long this will last…” she put her hands on Ben’s shoulders, trying her hand at comforting the brunette. It was just an assumption, but judging by the way Ben's eyes moved and her erratic behavior, she must still be under shock. Actually, now that Gwen thought about it, her pupils seemed dilated. That was quite strange. Maybe Hera had used drugs on her cousin? It seemed likely.  
  
“It's just going to be a few days.”, the brunette brushed off her cousin’s hand, only a few days, nothing more. Maybe next week she was going to be 'he' again. Ben tried to avert her eyes and hide them from Gwen. Turning around, she closed the laptop, trying not to think about it.  
  
“What if not? What if it will be longer?”she changed the subject. “Anyway… I think between you and me. You should… get more fitting underwear.” she spluttered out, “Just for the time being. You can always get rid of it later!”.  
  
Ben blinked at her. “Couldn’t I get some from you? It'll be just for a few days and I don't really swim in money. Besides, what speaks against my old underwear.”, she asked innocently enough.   
  
Gwen glared at her. “For your first question: No. Never. Besides my bra wouldn't fit you anyway.”, her eyes quickly dropped down. At least, Ben's looked bigger than hers. After a second they shot up again, “And to answer your second question: Girls and boys are different. You can't just walk around with underwear made for the opposite sex!”.  
  
A deep frown was visible on Ben's face. Gwen wondered if she even understood what she said. But Ben didn't say anything else. Instead, she bit her lower lip and looked away. 

  
  
** … **

  
  
“I always wanted to go underwear shopping with you.” Ben’s voice was laced with spitting sarcasm, rolling her eyes as she was dragged along by her cousin. It was half an hour later, one hour before the shops closed that they were running along the shopping district trying to find something for Ben to wear.   
  
“Don’t get the white panties.”, Gwen furrowed her brows as her eyes fell on the white panties Ben had picked up. The cloth hung between her thumb and index finger as if picking up an insect.   
  
“Why?” the brunette replied, putting them back to the others in the same delicate manner.   
  
“There’s something called periods and white doesn't go so well with red…” Gwen started to explain, looking for a salesperson. She was ignoring the look on Ben’s face. For a second she forgot that Ben hadn't always been a girl.  
  
Ben stared at her, “Are you saying I’ll get my period too? I thought I said that-”.   
  
The witch held up one finger in front of Ben’s face, “You don’t know yet. Maybe you’re ’completely’ changed...”.   
  
Ben took a deep breath and a step back. Stopping as she felt a rack behind her. Why did she feel like running away?  
  
“Internally: uterus, cervix, ovaries…”, Gwen continued before she was interrupted.   
  
“No! No stop!” Ben looked at her, horrified and scared, “I don’t want to get periods!”. She crossed her arms and pushed them against her chest as though that would cause them to magically deflate.   
  
“Maybe you could just take the pill through…” Gwen said offhandedly unaware of the horror-story playing in Ben’s head.   
  
“The pill…” Ben repeated, frowning, not quite understanding the implications until it started to dawn on her. The brunette looked horrified at her cousin. “But that’s- that’s when you- I- I’m not able to have babies, right? Oh god, I think I am going to get sick”. A hand pressed down on her mouth as if trying to keep herself from vomiting.   
  
“Look Ben…” Gwen held up a pack of girl boxers in black to distract her cousin for a moment “we can talk about this when we know more. Right now, one step at a time. The store’s closing soon and the guys are home waiting for us so they can finally order food. Let’s just get you some underwear.”.   
  
“I don’t mind those, or those,” she held up the girl boxers and the black panties, “but those…”. She gestured towards the thongs and laced underwear, “I’ll never wear that. Why do you women wear this stuff? I just don't get it.”.   
  
Gwen sighed, “Some women like to wear those. Besides, nobody’s going to force you to wear thongs and fine lingerie.”. “Now, we’ll get you measured.” she shoved her shaken and terrified cousin towards an older Greek lady who had a measuring tape hanging around her neck. For Ben, she looked like the executioner with a noose in just the right size for her.   
  


  
…   
  


  
  
They finally came home from shopping after what seemed to be an eternity. At last, Gwen was able to relax on the sofa for a moment, and then Kevin walked in. Her eyes fell upon the speck of cheese clinging to the corner of his mouth. “You two already ate,” she concluded, too tired to be irritated by their impatience.   
  
Rook wanted to apologize, but Kevin stopped him from it, “We’ve waited for two hours. You said you’d be back in one. Besides, we’ve ordered for you two too. Yours is in the microwave.”.   
  
Gwen sighed and walked to the kitchen to warm up her food. The Magister meanwhile decided to go back to his and Ben’s room. He quickly made a U-turn after seeing her in her underwear. Rook closed the door behind him as fast as he had opened it, hoping Ben hadn’t seen him. He tried to get his mind off of what he had just witnessed and turned on the TV. Kevin slumped down next to him.   
  
“Where’s Ben? I thought he- she’d be in the kitchen with Gwen.”.   
  
Rook tried to relax, “Ben is in our bedroom. I still do not understand why we could not have a bigger apartment.”.   
  
Kevin raised an eyebrow. Yesterday, Rook hadn’t had a problem with the accommodation. “The hotel was nearly booked out. This was the only apartment they still had available at such a short notice.”. The raven haired boy grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. The only English speaking channel they got was CNN International. He turned off the TV.   
  
“I’ll guess I’m going to bed then.”Kevin stood up from the couch, stretching. Then he recalled something. “Our flight is at eight in the morning.” he informed Rook. Kevin’s eyes wandered over the living room, to the door to the bedroom before talking to his furry friend again. “Has Ben eaten anything yet? Maybe you should ask- her if she’s hungry?”.   
  
Rook looked away, “Ben knows when he is hungry and can act accordingly.” he stated bluntly.   
  
“He.” Kevin repeated and frowned and the alien. For a moment he was quiet and thoughtful, then he shook his head.  
  
The black haired mechanic gave Rook an analyzing glance, “You know, you’ve changed. But hey, if it would have been Gwen I’d be freaked out too.”.   
  
Rook straightened up and looked at Kevin, “You cannot compare our relationship to your relationship with Gwen. We are colleagues-partners.”.   
  
Kevin groaned, rubbing his head, “Yeah, I’m sorry, man. It’s different, sure.”.   
  
“We are friends.” Rook insisted, “Ben might have changed but that does not change our relationship.”.   
  
Kevin nodded, “Yeah, I thought so.”. He did not believe the Revonnahgander. Ben finally stepped out, back in her old clothes. “Hey,” Kevin beckoned her, “there are leftovers in the kitchen.”.   
  
“Chili fries?” she said, her voice uplifted by hope. Was something in this country finally going right?   
  
Kevin laughed, “Pff- you wish. They don’t have chili fries here. But we got Spanakopita.”.   
  
Ben groaned as she made her way to the kitchen door, “Everything in this country is a letdown. Even the food lets me down. Not that I am hungry anyways-”. She rubbed her stomach thinking back to those little black worms.   
  
“The food isn’t that bad, Ben!” came Gwen’s voice from the opened kitchen door, “just try it.”.   
  
The kitchen door closed and Ben disappeared again. 

  


  
… 

  


  
Rook had spent the night sleeping on the couch while Ben took up the bed.   
  
She told Rook that she didn’t mind sharing a bed with him. It could hold four people with ease. Besides that, they had shared the bed the night before without complications. Why was Ben’s sex-change such a huge deal for him? Rook gave Ben a speech concerning his culture and the society on Revonnah and tried to explain it. ’It just was not becoming of an adult male Revonnahgander to share the bed with an adult female without them being married.’.   
  
Then he told Ben that she was still his partner. He still respected and appreciated her the same way he did before her transformation. She didn’t say anything in return. Instead, she kept her comments to herself. Again, without prompting, the Magister assured her that it was no more than a cultural tradition and had no further meaning. Ben didn’t believe him. Everything had changed from the way he stopped himself from touching her, to the way he spoke to her.  
  
Kevin told her that she shouldn’t be bothered by it ,but it did worry her. He was her partner and best friend. When this was his reaction, how were the other people in her life going to react? Were they going to shun her like Rook did? Now that she thought about it Kevin also seemed uncomfortable and a little unsure of what to do with Ben’s metamorphosis. Sure, he joked about it, and tried to look at Ben as little as possible ,but she could sense it. The looks he threw at her left goosebumps on her skin, and Ben tried to pretend it was nothing.   
  
Meanwhile, Gwen seemed to be more friendly towards Ben. Was she glad that Ben had the non-consensual sex-change? It couldn’t be, and Ben refused to accept the possibility, but, at the same time, she couldn’t shake off that feeling. Gwen did appear to be more open and supportive of her. No, Ben shook his head and turned around, she was a fool to think this way. She sighed and closed her eyes, pretending it was all in her head.

 

 

 


	3. αναχώρηση

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plumber security sucks. Here's why:

Of course Ben would run into trouble. The first thing that happened was that Ben's sex-change caused a stir at the border-control. This kept them from boarding the plane until Rook had the bright idea to call Magister Tennyson who cleared up the discrepancy. After this, they were free to board the plane. Ben hoped, that their little issue didn't attract any unwanted notice. 

  
** ...  **

  
During take-off Ben fidgeted around with the educational pamphlet, Gwen had given her, after they boarded the plane. As if reading about periods was going to do her any good. She folded it a few times and thumbed through the pages. Her feet were tapping the floor the whole time. The Revonnahgander next to her exhaled and looked up from his book. It was difficult to concentrate on anything. Especially with Ben twitching around in her seat.  
  
"Is something upsetting you Ben?" Rook put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it to signal positive reassurance to his partner.   
  
Thanks, ' Psychiatry Today ' for 'Tips to calm down people'.

  
The brunette kept herself from rolling her eyes and shook off Rook's hand. "Something- feels off-" she mused. Rook couldn't decipher her cryptic speech and inquired further.  
Ben continued talking. "Those last three days have been too peaceful. Where are the villains? Usually they're not that quiet. Something is going on and I don't like it.".   
  
Rook gave her an understanding smile in return. "It just means that the Plumbers do a good job in catching and containing criminals." Rook inferred.   
His smile dropped again and he reopened his book. Now, where was he? Rook had just read the first word as Ben raised her voice again.

  
She kept arguing, "But- there are still a lot of villains currently-". 

  
Her partner interrupted Ben, looking up from his travel-lecture. "-Currently under strict observation by the Plumbers.” he finished her sentence, ”We do not let them run around and we know most of their locations. You should relax Ben.".  
  
She threw a doubtful glance at him, then repeated what he said. " ' _Most of their locations_ ', most of them. That's not enough. Most is not all of them.", she insisted. Ben crossed her arms and frowned at the book. As if it was to blame for her situation.  
  
Her furry companion drew a deep breath. It was obvious that the alien was tired of arguing. As a Plumber he had heard all those accusations before. "We are trying. Besides, you forget that if any criminals would have tried to get on this airplane the security at the airport would have dealt with them. If you want to be sure we can make a call to Magister Tennyson at the airport in London." With a sigh, Ben gave up on the discussion and looked out of the window, still playing with the pamphlet. It was all crumpled up by now.

 

... 

  


A black haired man with dark sunglasses threw glances over his newspaper to the brunette. He wiped off the sweat on his brow from time to time with a handkerchief. The brunette in front of him hadn't recognized him. Once again he pulled his shades up to hide the deep scar on his face, which went over his left, blinded eye. Chadwick would laugh at them. The Plumbers have great security? Here he was, sitting right behind them. If only he hadn't chosen to wear this horrible high-collared shirt in this horrible heat. That had been a bad idea.  
  
Anyways, that was Ben Tennyson? Had he heard right? He was pretty sure the Omnitrix-wielder was male. Or at least he was 99% sure. The black-haired man stroked his now beardless chin. He was going to regrow it as soon as he was off this airliner. Though he had eavesdropped, the whole way from the airport security, to here.

  
_Thank god, they were too busy creating a fuss over the girl in front of him to care about his fake I.D._

  
It was laughable. The way Ben had tried to lower her voice and pleaded for the security personnel to remain discreet. She did wear the Omnitrix for crying out loud. What kind of idiot would just overlook such a fact? And she wore the same boy-clothes. Chadwick had gotten a nice view of them. Not that they had changed. But her body had changed. He liked it. The way in which they stretched around her curvacious body, the way her shirt clung to her bosom, and her pants hugged her hips- his mind drifted a little off; painting a different picture- 

  
Flustered, he shook his head. No, he was not going there. Contain yourself, Joseph- there was no reason for such – thoughts. Never mind that this was his worst enemy and there were better fish in the sea. Who in their right mind would choose such a person as a mate? 

  
The man hid behind his newspaper, closed his eyes and inhaled. He shook his head as the stewardess asked him if he was interested in any refreshments. Extreme emotions caused his Hyde-side to act up. Sometimes. Though he was generally good with keeping those in check, but sometimes- He relaxed, still listening to the brat and the feline talking. 

  
At least he had the excuse of gathering intelligence. He wondered if his colleagues, and he used that term very loosely, knew of the surveillance the Plumbers put them under. They couldn't be that good in it, otherwise he wouldn't be here, now, spying on them. Let's face it, the Plumbers were jokes! SECT and Interpol were  bigger threats to him .

 

...

  


After their talk about the Plumbers Chadwick didn't hear them talk for half an hour. Afterward they continued with inane small- talk. Ben was going to visit someone called Azmuth and she wondered how Ester and Kai were going to react. Chadwick didn't know all the names which were dropped. Kai Green was the granddaughter of the retired Plumber, Wes Green they had kidnapped to get Dr. Jekyll's serum and then Excalibur. Ester was, from what he had read in one of the files he had gotten from a spy, a hybrid. 

  
Her mother was according to the file a criminal. That woman sat in jail for arson and jaywalking, but she was going out on parole soon. Ester's father was an alien who died a long time ago. Why can't all aliens be like that? Dead.  
He didn't know who Azmuth was, though. Someone important?  
  
Well, it didn't matter. The doctor knew the people he had to call when he was back on the mainland that was good enough. Chadwick had gathered that, they would board another plane. But not him, he still had things to do in Britain. Important things. There was no rest for the wicked.

** ...  **

  


After two and a half hours Ben excused herself and went to the bathroom. She took some time to take a quick look over the passengers in the plane. Ben was still paranoid about the whole security situation. I.D masks could hide any criminal. I.D-masks and fake passports. No criminals, right. Her partner had actually ensured her twice during the trip about this. 

  
A man came out of the cabin behind her. But she was too absorbed with observing the passengers in front of her she didn't notice him. After she had taken a good look at the other attendees of the flight she spun around and bumped into him with vigor. Her fall was stopped by a strong hand clutching her wrist. Ben laughed, a little embarrassed at what had happened. Then she realized how feminine it sounded and stopped. By everything that was holy, she hated this body. Soon, she was going to be a he again. Just- a matter of days.  
  
As she stood steady again she realized that the man hadn't released his grip from her wrist. It was the same wrist which was adorned by the Omnitrix. How cold this hand was and so thin, but at the same time strong. They seemed like steel shackles. She looked up into his eyes, which he tried to hide behind dark sunglasses. Those had slipped off his nose from the impact. It uncovered the telltale scar and they met each others gaze.  
Ben's eyes widened and her heart tried to escape out of her chest. It was beating faster and faster. As the tall man leaned towards her she could feel his breath. The smell of Old Spice filled her nose. There was a large knot forming in Ben's stomach. She was sure to throw up. But instead of coming closer he drew back. For a moment he held her wrist and then let go. At the same time his other hand pushed up his shades in a swift motion.  
  
Instead of saying anything else he just gritted his teeth and nodded at her in a courteous manner, pushing past her. It was better not to play with fire. He got burned once.   
  
Ben decided to keep her back straight and walked to the toilet. She took wide steps and tried not to raise any unwanted attention. 

  
** …  **

  


Once inside the cabin she took a deep breath. Her head leaned against the cold mirror. She tried to clear her head with some cold water.   
  
He was here, on this airliner, not even thirty inches between them. Nobody could tell her otherwise! How much did he know? About her, about her current condition, about what happened? What were the chances? But he didn't seem to have known her at all. He must have been pretending. But if she'd transform and fought him everyone would know about Ben's new body. And she didn't want that.  
She had to go and give him the benefit of doubt.   
  
She had to assume, hope, he did not know.

  
A few meters away from her, sitting in his seat, Chadwick had the exact same problem.  
  
But both realized, that they couldn't call out their assumptions. Starting a fight was problematic for several reasons. First, there was too little space and the second reason: they had to keep their secrets secret. The two had to act on their theory that the other did not know about them. The rest of the flight was spent in silence.   
  
Neither talked or made a move, both aware and yet pretending to be unaware of the other.

  
** ...  **

  
  
Ben finally faced her friends as they were out of the plane, pulling them into a small corner away from preying eyes and ears. Ben took a deep breath. As if she was holding it in for a long time. "Chadwick- I've seen Chadwick.", she revealed.

  
Gwen's eyes widened and she took a step back. Her voice was low, "On the plane?".  
  
"On the plane! Right behind me! He had been behind me the entire time, Gwen!", the brunette cried and then pushed a hand on her mouth.  
  
This caused Kevin to chime in; "Why didn't you say anything?".  
  
"What were we going to do? Fight him? Oh, hello I am Ben. I'm not sure if you've heard but I am a girl now." she hushed her voice after another person came too close to their group.  
  
"What was he doing on the plane?" asked Rook before Kevin could say anything.  
  
"How should I know. For all I know he didn't know me. He didn't know it was me. For all he knows I was just some girl dressed like me."  
  
"Yeah sure, with the Omnitrix on your wrist and with your partner by your side." Kevin remarked in a sardonic way, which was answered by a shocked look.  
  
"You're saying he did know? But why would he keep silent? Why wouldn't he say anything to me?" Ben puzzled.  
  
"He kept cover himself," Gwen concluded, "if he wasn't going on a vacation too. Which I doubt. He was there for a reason, I bet.".  
  
Kevin interrupted her, "You could have told us Ben! Who knows what that psycho is planing and now he's gone! There's no way we'll find him here!".  
  
"It is over." Rook sighed, "There is nothing we can do now."  
  
A voice called from one of the speakers, announcing another flight.  
  
"That's our plane." Gwen furrowed her brow "We'll speak about this later, much later." she eyed the other three people in the group, "We already have a lot of things to think about. Everything will be dealt with. Sooner or later. But first Ben," she looked into her eyes, "we have your problem to deal with. And the less people know about it, right now, the better it is for everyone.".

  
** ...  **

  


The first thing Ben went through after arriving at HQ was getting prodded and probed by Blukic and Driba. They declared that she was completely healthy; for a female human. Those news were not well received by Ben. 

  
"I am not a woman!" she spat, staring down the Driba who hid behind his data-pad. "Do your tests again." she demanded. Even though Ben's rage was understandable, the direction it was aimed at was unjustified. 

  
The Galvans defended themselves. They stated that their tests were perfect and there was nothing wrong with them. No, she could not bear this horrible truth. She left, storming out, not able to bear to hear anything anymore. Until the graveyard-shift started she was going to stay in her temporary lodgings. She was unable to endure the stares she thought were directed at her. 

  
As she dropped on her bed she went through the messages she had received from her parents. It crossed her mind that it was quite strange, how she immediately told her grandfather but left them in the dark. She closed the phone and put it on the bed-stand. Her temporary accommodation oriented itself on the famous aesthetic of the ascetics. For a while this sound-proof room had been Rook's, but he got an apartment on earth roughly one year ago. It was Ben's suggestion, to get away from work, to relax a little. Rook had gotten through a rough time during that year. Her grandfather was somewhere else right now. He had given her some time off. Ben wished the silence was soothing or relaxing, but it made her just more antsy. This was her little solitary shell for her alone and it made her feel uneasy. Ben needed people around her. She couldn't stand the silence. The brunette needed action and danger and loud noises and bright colors! Not this barren wasteland of a room.  
  
How was Rook ever able to stand it? Was Rook never lonely?  
She was lonely. This was torture. The silence was killing her, as if she was smothered by a soft pillow. It was so easy to escape this. Just walk out and go to the bridge, or the common room, or she could check on the Proto-TRUK. They should have repaired it by now. She put a hand on her unfamiliar chest and repeated Driba's words in her mind over and over again. This was why she couldn't go out. Ben was trapped in a little flesh-prison and around it was another one made of steel.

  
This was probably the first time that Ben truly felt self conscious. It disgusted her how vulnerable and weak she felt. She saved the universe countless of times and should walk these halls with her head held high. But that wasn't even her head, was it? Whatever made Azmuth think that this was good for her?  
  
As she drew a hand through her hair an impulse to cut her hair overcame her, which she followed. Ben looked feminine enough already, the hair had to be shorter. The brunette walked over to the bathroom and stepped in front of the basin. She found a pair of scissors. A left-over from Rook. One lock after another fell into the basin. Until she was satisfied with the new, more boyish length. But the breasts were still too big. Ben had developed an unhealthy animosity towards her new, alien body. And when she closed her eyes she still felt the weight.

  
She kept her bra on and bound her chest with the gauze. Another leftover, Rook must have forgotten it as he moved out, like so many other things he had forgotten. Ben sighed at the mirror. It wasn't what she had hoped for but it was better than nothing. Though, she had to admit that it seemed to restrict her breathing a little. But she guessed that, when she didn't exert herself too much, she'd be fine. And when she wore her hooded jacket she looked like her past, male, self. She zipped up and looked again at her mirror image. Close, but not cigar. Her face looked far too soft and smooth to her liking. But at least she looked better than she did before and she could finally step out of this cell. Maybe she was even going to call her parents. She opened the door, bumping into her grandfather who just went to see her. 

  
"Ben, I have to talk with you.", he stated. There was worry on his face. His wrinkles were even deeper than usual. 

  
She excused herself, "I swear I'm going to tell my parents about this today and go back to them tomorrow!". 

  
Max raised his eyebrows, "This isn't why I'm here. Azmuth called me and told me that you have not answered any of his messages."  
  
"Oh? Really? You mean the messages I keep deleting?".  
  
The old man could make out the spite in her voice. Her grandfather furrowed his brow, "He has his reasons for acting the way he does." he stated.   
  
Ben retorted without further prompt."If you were me you'd be mad too.". The brunette continued complaining, before the Magister could say anything else.   
  
"Besides, he acts like this isn't a big deal. Everyone acts like this isn't a big deal!". Ben gestured to her chest and then crossed her arms. 

  
"You've been in mode-lock before-" the older man threw in but was interrupted.  
  
"This isn't just a mode-lock, grandpa! I'm not a boy anymore. I might have changed into different aliens before and they were different from humans. But this- this isn't like those times. I'm human but I am not _me_ anymore. I'm not sure if you understand this. How can you? You're still you! You never were anyone else!  You're not- trapped!".  
  
Max was stunned silent. It seemed that for the first time in a long while he was at the loss of words. Ben looked down, simmering with left-over rage, before demanding to go back on patrol. She didn't like her prison. The brunette felt a large hand on her shoulder, which was oddly calming.  
"I didn't think of it like this. It is a big change. I never intended for you to feel like a prisoner. If you're sure about going back, I can assign you and Rook back on patrol for tonight. I can find someone else for the midnight shift.".

  
Ben hugged her grandfather, "Thank you, Grandpa". Maybe if she distracted herself enough, she's forget for a moment her worries.

  


"Ah," he realized that he still wanted to show Ben something. "There's something I have to show you before you go out tonight. Follow me.". 

  
** ...  **

  


  


Ben followed the Magister to his office. Once there he took a data-pad from his desk and showed it to Ben, who scrolled through the article. "People have gone missing for two weeks." she summarized, she had heard of it before, there was nothing new about it. The news weren't extensive, but they covered it.  
  
"To be more precise, girls between the ages of nine to fourteen. All have been last seen in Undertown. All of them came from Bellwood. The only correlation is their gender and hometown.", Max informed her.  
  
She scrolled through pictures of the missing children, stopping at a peculiar little girl, she looked to be about ten, but the age was shown as 14. But what really caused her to stop was the family-name and the father, Roderick Steel. She looked at her grandfather holding up the data-pad with the picture of the little girl. "That's Lt. Steel's daughter?", she inquired, obviously surprised.  
  
The older man looked uncomfortable, before affirming her question. There was a pregnant pause before her grandfather started to speak again. "You know that Undertown is Plumber-territory. SECT will keep away from our jurisdiction and we from theirs." he took that data-pad from Ben and laid it back on the table.  
Ben knew what that meant: Undertown is the Plumbers turf and SECT better keep away from it.  
  
"I guess that girl was the last straw?". Her grandfather didn't say anything and just nodded. He didn't speak another word.  
"Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the first girl had been abducted, and from then on every two days another girl. So far, seven little girls have gone missing and- where does that leave us?". There was a hidden accusation, two weeks and nobody told her. Two weeks and they just seemed to get serious about it after Steel requested their help.  
  
Magister Tennyson sat down on his chair, "We've tightened security, no ship goes in or out without getting through us." he sighed and massaged his temple. He sounded tired. "Nothing. We've been asking around Undertown and we interviewed every criminal. Nothing. You're aware that there are still some tensions between humans and aliens?". 

  
"Well, some tensions are there-" Ben admitted, averting her eyes. She didn't like this subject. Politics were not one of her strong suits. 

  
Most extraterrestrials had been hired as workers by the Plumbers. There had been no plans on them staying for long. The Plumbers thought they'd go away again after repairing the damages. Instead they stayed, building a thriving city and mingling with the population. The people of Bellwood still had reservations towards the aliens. There were Cultural clashes. But there weren't open rallies against aliens. Yet there was some less obvious discrimination going on. Aliens in general were under represented and under educated. At the same time the crime rate in Undertown had been quite high in the recent times. 

  
For Ben it was pretty clear that the Plumbers should have done more to integrate them into society. On the other hand the way most humans acted was antagonistic and discriminatory and not helping at all. 

  
She returned to the topic at hand. "So, either someone once again escaped Plumber surveillance or they're still on earth.".  
  
The older man sighed. "Again Ben, the Plumbers do anything to improve their security measures. Just keep looking out for anything suspicious when you're out there.", he suggested.  
  
"I will do that grandpa." she turned around and left the office. Her walk to the bridge was brisk. Once on the bridge she zipped her hoodie up further and waited. Rook should be coming soon. Ben did her best to ignore the strange glances thrown at her left and right. All for the wrong reasons, she assumed.


	4. ВОНЬ-Stench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not for the faint of heart.
> 
> Blood, gore, implied cannibalism and prostitution. There's also a lot of vomiting in this chapter.

An hour before his shift started Magister Tennyson informed Rook that he was going on patrol with Ben. As they met again, Rook noticed that Ben's hair was much shorter. He also realized that she seemed to try to hide her new body with her hooded jacket. Besides this; her breathing was flat and short. With deep worry Rook regarded his partner out of the corner of his eyes. "Ben? Are you sure that you are rested enough to go out on patrol again?" he asked her as they cruised Undertown.  
  
Ben rolled her eyes at his question, "Of course I am fine. I changed my sex. I'm not sick.".   
  
He was silent for a few seconds, thinking. "You seemed quite upset back in Greece.".  
  
The brunette chewed her lower lip "I'm just fine, okay? I feel great. Besides, this is just temporary. Azmuth will get over it sooner or later and just change me back. It shouldn't be rocket science.". Though, rocket science was easy for the Galvan, she added mentally.  
  
It was quiet, she noticed, too quiet. Even the most rowdy part of Undertown was unusually quiet tonight. "This is not right.", she whispered under her breath. Something strange was going on tonight and it made her feel queasy. She thought about the missing girls and an idea jumped into her brain and took a comfortable seat inside her frontal lobe.  
  
"We should do something more." Ben mumbled, before looking from the drivers window to Rook who was still fixated on the road. She leaned towards her partner. "We should investigate those abductions." she suggested.  
  
Rook perked up, "What?".

  
Ben frowned, "You don't know about them?".

  
"I am aware of them. But, Magister Tennyson stated that we are here to patrol the streets and not to investigate on our own.".

  
"But he also said that we should keep an eye out for anything." she added. "Besides" she continued, "he told me about it. He must want us to investigate or he'd never told me.". This was quite a stretch in logic. After much back and forth, Rook was the one to give in to Ben's desires. They drove to the place in Undertown where Nicole was last seen.

...

  
They came to the place of Nicole`s disappearance. It was adjacent to a high-class restaurant, situated in the slums and yet completely misplaced. The dishes were made out of the finest china. Frequenting it were guests who were affluent enough to afford the most opulent of foods and drink vintage wine out of crystal stemware. On the menu were exotic meats, fruits and vegetables coming from all parts of the world. They hadn't expanded, yet. The glass front was completely dark, not a single light was glowing in the utter darkness of the dining room. Well, it was way past midnight. The restaurant had been closed for at least two hours by now.  
  
"So," Ben concluded, "she was last seen here?". Ben pushed her face against the glass front. Not a soul. Behind her Rook pulled up his tablet and scrolled through it. Out of the corner of her vision Ben could make out the text scrolling past from the translucent back. She never got why they made it that way. 

  
"Eyewitnesses had observed a young female human in the area, two days ago, on a Monday, in front of this restaurant. The human was blonde. She wore a school uniform and carried a black backpack with her.", Rook recited the report. In effect, he wouldn't even need the text in front of him at all.

  
Ben put her hands on her hips, leaning back a little. It was time to play Sherlock Holmes and she was going to put on her deerstalker and stalk some clues to find the meaty deer at the end of the woods. A finger found its way on her, now estranged, chin, which she stroked intentionally. "Isn't that- weird? This restaurant is closed on Mondays." she pointed to the closed sign and right next to it to the opening hours.  
  
"Maybe she was not aware that it was closed on Mondays?" Rook suggested. As astute as always Watson, she mused, but you're missing a piece here.  
  
"Yeah, that's possible, but even then, why would a little girl come in this part of town, to this place? Even if she was able to visit a prestigious private school I doubt she was here for fine dining, alone. Besides, the obvious, this is part of the red-light district." she pointed out. Her hand motioned to a larger house, not even 50 meters away from the restaurant. Heavy red drapes obscured the windows of the upper two floors. On the ground-floor the artfully red and orange stained glass of the windows had been tampered with. It created a structure on the surface which obscured what happened inside, but created a warm and inviting light on the outside. Leaning against a lamppost was a skimpy dressed, green-skinned alien looking to be waiting for someone. Ben suddenly had an idea, and turned towards her partner, who wanted nothing more than to leave.  
  
"There are a lot of people working there." she mumbled. The gesturing hand moved to her chin. She stroked it, thinking. "I mean, they must have seen a lot, heard a lot. Right? A little girl in this part of town, seems strange. She must have raised some attention at least. Let's ask them." she suggested. Her hand sunk down and her head motioned to Rook. Her alien partner looked at the brothel. The alien drew his eyebrows together and chewed his inner cheek. His eyes darted around.

  
"Ben, do you think that it would be wise to go there?". If he didn't have fur Ben could see how the blood was shooting up to his head. The prospect of interrogating some ladies of the night, didn't fancy him in the slightest.  
  
The brunette shrugged her shoulders. It was obvious that Rook's shame filled her with joy. "Why not?" she asked, a sly grin spreading over her cheeks.  
  
She walked casually over to the brothel, Rook trailing behind her. His shoulders slumped down further with every step. As if his self-confidence was slowly desecrating.  
  
"Hey." Ben greeted the woman by putting up her hand and waving. From afar she hadn't noticed, but she looked adolescent. It was a little disturbing. She couldn't be older than her, Ben assumed. Yet, the alien hailed from Tack's home planet and Rokurokubi, by nature, always seemed younger than their actual age suggested. Their name called to mind a certain type of Japanese ghosts, who shared the ability of neck extension with them . What they called themselves was unknown to her.  
  
The girl squinted at them, especially at Rook. It didn't took her long to figure out he was a Plumber. Her clear neutral and casual stance changed into a more hostile one.  
  
"What?"she snapped at them. Obviously having the wrong idea of why they were there and assuming the worst. "I'm 18, what I'm doing here is completely legal!" she defended herself. The working girl crossed her arms in front of her chest. This motion caused her short jacket to slip off revealing a scar on her shoulder. It looked fresh.  
  
Ben tried to placate her, holding up both hands in front of her chest, "Jeez, I'm not sure why you think we're here. We're just here to ask" she pulled out a data-pad scrolling to the photo of Nicole Steel, "if you've ever seen this girl? She came to this place over there on Monday and hasn't been seen since."

  
The girl went up close to the picture and squinted. It was obvious that she had bad eyes but evaded glasses out of vanity. After a while she shook her head. "I haven't seen her.", she looked around and all of the sudden she seemed curious and took a little step forwards. "But there have been quite a few human girls going missing…" she whispered. The alien was getting into the mood for gossip but restraining herself out of self-perseverance.  
  
"That's all?" Ben inquired, while the working girl laid her head queer and rolled her eyes. It was a peculiar motion. Ben didn't know how to interpret it.  
  
"If you really want to know-" she looked around, and put out her hand. The alien tried to not to be too obvious about what she wanted. Though Rook and Ben just stared at the open hand. Their lips were thin and their eyebrows drawn together. They looked at each other and then down again. After a while, the more street-savvy girl groaned. She put a hand on her brow and massaged it. "Money.", she hissed between clenched teeth, "Money-information. Is this your first time?". Her hand made a short grabbing motion and became flat again to accept payment. She looked downright offended at the ten-dollar bill. She pursed her lips and looked up at them with squinted eyes. With a sigh Ben, shoved twenty more dollars into her direction. That must be enough!  
  
"That's a lot better.", Ben watched thirty dollars disappear. The alien stuffed it into her jacket. Ben could tell it was a cheap one. The leather was fake too!   
Finally the Rokurokubi smiled at them, a big change from her aforementioned hostility. Her stance became more welcoming. "You know- that Restaurant had opened just, like, well, like not long after it started and- they're very expensive. I mean, I make a lot of money, but even I couldn't afford to dine there. Not like I wanted to anyways. Sometimes- I heard- there' a group of humans coming around- 'connoisseurs'?" she tried to twist the word around in her mouth into something that sounded halfway right. "Something like that- they close down the whole Restaurant and just they eat there. They're rich! At least I think they are-".  
  
She drew a hand through her green, short hair. And then scratched at her scar. "My boss doesn't really want me to talk about this. It's just a rumor anyways. But I believe it. People think it's ridiculous to think this way. Humans don't eat other humans, right?". For a moment the alien fixated Ben. It was an unexpected question and Ben didn't know how to answer. After no answer came the working girl continued.   
"All right, they eat those girls. I ain't got proof but some things you just know. Intuition!" the girl yelled and raised up her arms. Ben and Rook twitched at that unexpected action.   
Then the alien became silent and put a finger on her lip. As if remembering something. "Anyways- that's all I know. Now scram red-spots, you scare away my clients!".  
As they were gone she leaned back against the lamp post.

** ... **

After they were a couple of meters away they slipped into a dark alleyway and disappeared from prying eyes. Rook and Ben were relaxing for a minute. The Revonnahgander noticed that Ben appeared withdrawn and looked to be deep in thought.

  
Ben remembered Tetrax and what he had said to him, way back, 'Human's are a delicacy'. After finally realizing that Rook called her name she looked up. "Yes?", she inquired searching for his eyes.  
  
"Those were bought words. Are you sure you can trust them?". Rook looked out of the alleyway. The brothel's lights were still burning. Their witness disappeared with a gray skinned, bulky alien into the warmth. He could hear her laugh as she leaned against him.

  
Ben's gaze traveled towards the dark restaurant, "There's one way to find out. We just check for any human meat, in there."  
  
"Ben, are you suggesting that we break into this establishment?" Rook asked, his eyes widening in uncomfortable surprise.  
  
She shook her head, "Not we. I will be going in. I transform into Ghostfreak, phase through the walls and check for myself.".  
  
He partner started protesting, "That is against protocol!". But Ben was already scrolling through her watch.  
  
"I'll be going in and you stand watch." she ordered. She pushed down the dial. In a flash she transformed into Ghostfreak. As she looked down she noticed her more feminine form. A little strange that a ghost could have a feminine form at all.  
  
Defeated, Rook had no choice but to take part in Ben's scheme. They flitted over to the restaurant. While Ben phased through the wall, Rook went to the back entrance. He reprimanded himself for not being more headstrong. Surely, next time, he would not be so easily persuaded.

** ... **

Meanwhile Ben went through the kitchen and the pantry and then realized that she had no idea how she was going to figure out there was human meat. Maybe searching for organs? What did a human heart looked like. Maybe she was going to find a hand or something? But deep down she hoped, that it was just a rumor. It was just- sick and twisted and disgusting. Still, it was true, some aliens ate humans. And some humans-  
  
The dripping of liquid dropping on the floor interrupter her train of thought. In the freezer hung a slaughtered pig, a little bit of blood plopped down in a steady rhythm and forming a puddle of red. Despite the morbidity there was something oddly satisfying about watching it move. On the wall gleamed a little saw and shelves with a variety of packed meat, air-sealed lay silent and waited.  
  
She went through the vacuum-packed pieces of meat and organs. One thing made her attentive, all of them were sorted after type. There was one space for each of the common meats. Each were stacked in an orderly fashion. All the shelves labeled and clean. But then she came across one rack which had not been labeled. On it was a single heart. Attached to the package: a note to call the delivery-service and an address. She was startled as the light went on in the other room. It was too late to turn into Big Chill. Furthermore, Ghostfreak couldn't phase through the wall with any items. She just had to remember the address and get out of here.  
  
Back as she was outside she told Rook the address. He wrote it down on his pad with haste. "Are you sure that this is the right address, Ben?".  
  
She affirmed his question.  
  
Rook went to his data-pad and pulled up a map. "According to my sources it is an old, unused warehouse. It had not been in use since 2005. Are you sure it is there?" he inquired again. He showed Ben the map. The warehouse was located fifteen minutes away from Bellwood.  
  
"Yes, yes it's there. I know what I've read Rook." she replied. Her tone was harsh. What did he think? That her change had hurt her short-term memory?  
  
The Revonnahgander lowered his voice. "Maybe we should tell Magister Tenny-" he started to suggest but was interrupted.  
  
"No. We go there now! Right now!" she demanded. "Come on, Rook." Ben started to beg, "Just you and me! We find out where the girls are, fight some bad guys and are back home before the sun sets!".   
  
Why didn't Rook just say no? It was not that hard!

** ... **

They drove out of Undertown. They had traveled for half an hour as they reached the abandoned building. The warehouse stood gloomy against the starry night. It was surrounded by gnarly and knotted ugly trees. Even though it was spring they were  leaf- and bud-less. "Perfect place for a horror-film setting.", Ben commented. This place was creepy.  
  


Ben and her partner were unaware that someone was watching them. A camera zoomed unto them. Their picture showed up on a discreet screen in the hidden basement of the warehouse. They could flee through the tunnels. Later, they'd figure out how anyone was able to find them.   
  
The two Plumbers entered the warehouse. Rook activated the flashlight-function of his Proto-Tool. "It seems as if there is nothing in here.". He let the beam of light dance around the room, while Ben went through her Omnitrix. Another flash and she turned into Wildmutt. The alien had now lighter colored fur but she did not mind, the different scents distracted her too much. Ben started to sniff around searching for a specific one.

  
She suddenly stiffened, there was something. It was the odor of fresh blood, hanging in the air. A mix of iron and salty skin. Her nose down to the ground she followed until she reached a trap door, hidden under a rag. Wildmutt scratched on the ground, she could hear faint voices and the strong smell of blood. She transformed back, gesturing Rook to come over. Her scratching didn't seem to have tipped him off.  
  
"It's a trapdoor. Told you we'll find them.", she tried to open it without success. It was locked.  
  
Figuring that out Rook aimed his Proto-Tool and fired a precise shot onto the hinge. Finally Ben was able to open the hatch. It opened with a loud creak which reverberated in the large hall. As did the loud bang the door made as it hit the ground. This was playing out like a horror-movie. Next step, get down and try to not get murdered.  
Once they managed to crawl down the rusty ladder hey stood in dirty sewage which reached up to their ankles.  
  
"Ew-" Ben made made a disgusted noise. "I can't believe it! Sewer-water! How will I get this out of my shoes?"  
  
"Let us go further. Maybe we will see more." Rook suggested as he let the light-beam wander further along the large sewer. It was ridiculous how large this place was!  
  
They went through the darkness for a while, until they came across an artificially created cave. They entered with caution. Rook let the light wander over destroyed monitors and cheap plastic tables and chairs. Whoever was here wanted to leave as little evidence as possible. Tapes had been pulled out and torn apart. Some broken discs lay on the ground. There was also ash on the floor and little pieces of paper. As they went further Rook was assaulted by a disgusting, vomit inducing smell. Ben lacked the enhanced senses and didn't smell anything. Though, as Wildmutt she had been able to smell the metallic stench of blood. The Revonnahgander made a retching sound, which caused Ben to turn around. Concerned she reached out for him. "Are you all-right?", she asked leaning down.  
  
Rook held a hand to his mouth, looking a little sick, "It is -the smell. It is- unpleasant...", he stood at the entrance not willing to move.  
  
"I can go on without you, if you can't take it-", Ben proposed, but her partner shook his head. They went in further. Rook tried his best not to vomit.  
  
The stench became insufferable for Rook, while even Ben had to admit that there was something reeking. It was the smell of flesh rotting away laying over the scent of fresh blood. While trying to breath through their mouths after a lot of fumbling and stumbling they found the switch for a light and Ben decided to try turning it on, which succeeded. She wondered where the electricity came from. The cave was more spacious than they had first imagined. And there in the middle stood a translucent tent. It looked like those temporary greenhouses. Ben could make out cages and red smudges from the outside, but nothing was clear. Yet, she could see strange red marks on it. A few brown stains here and there too.   
A hand laid down on the handle to the door and she took a deep breath before slamming it open and getting assaulted by the most disgusting stench she had ever experienced. It took away her breath and burned in her eyes and nose. As if getting punched she had to go down to her knees. The stink was a horrible, disgusting mix of shit, blood ,piss, and chloride.  
  
It brought tears to her eyes and she tried to hold her hoodie in front of her mouth and nose to no avail. Her eyes caught the sight of a large cage for big dogs, little bloody tufts of hair clung to the bars of the cage. As if some-thing; some-one; had rammed their head against them repeatedly in a futile attempt to escape.  
  
Lined up at the wall were instruments of torture, scalpels, butcher-knives, saws and clamps. They were starting to corrode under the dried blood they had spilled, which had gone brown from the oxidation.  
  
There was a slab in the middle of the room, where the rust was guzzling itself on the clamps. No willing participant was ever held by those. Pink sweaters and t-shirts with cute animals were in the corner. They had been turned into cleaning cloths. Forced to clean down the instruments which had been used on their past owners.  
She stumbled back and swallowed dry. Ben needed air, she needed to breath. It was too much. The horrible smell was etching itself into her lungs to leave a lasting impression. It was impossible to breath in here!  
Ben ran out, she heard Rook vomiting in the distance. Air, she needed air. She ran out, grasping at the gauze around her ribcage, tugging on it helplessly, she needed to breath, those bandages were far too tight. It was painfully restricting. She finally was able to loosen the knot, breathing in deeply and then purged into the sewer water. But the smell remained. As if she still stood in that nightmarish room and was looking at the bloody witnesses of a crime, she did not want to think about. 

 


	5. Жалость-pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disappointing night Ben decides to get some help from an old friend and Rook has some insights.

  


Ben woke up with the worst headache of her life. "Don't tell me I fainted!" she groaned. Rook didn't answer. Instead he opened a communication-link to Max Tennyson.   
  
The brunette still felt a little sick. She smacked her lips and pursed her lips. There was the taste of vomit still in her mouth. Maybe there was still some coke somewhere? Yes, there was. Must have been a few days old, but it was still fine to wash out her mouth. With weary eyes she regarded her Omnitrix on her bare arms. With shaky arms she bound the gauze once on her chest, around her Omnitrix.  
  
The Revonnahgander raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?".  
  
"What does it look like?" Ben replied replied, "It's still a secret. Can't cover it up with my jacket anymore". She vomited on it earlier. Embarassing, but true. Her hands sank down. Why was she so tired? Jetlag? No, it was too late for that.  
  
Rook took the wheel and pressed down on it. His lips formed a thin line. Ben could see the tenseness of his fingers as he gripped even tighter.  
  
"Rook? Could we have made it? Earlier? Could we have caught them?". Ben realized that her voice was a little shaky. For a while she had tried hard not to think about it. The blood and the tent. That horrible place which looked like a butcher's shop. And all the little rags made out of little girls' clothes. But the worst thing, was the smell. It was still following her around. Like the time she met one of Dr. Animo's mutated skunks. But worse. Maybe she needed to bath in some tomato soup? Her mouth felt so dry and she still had that horrible taste in her mouth. She tried once again to wash it down with the rest of the soda she had acquired earlier that night.  
  
Rook shook his head, "No." he leaned his head on the steering wheel, "They had seen us before we even opened the door. There were security cameras and detectors.".  
  
"I feel like it's my fault. I could have changed into XLR8-". Ben admitted. Was that shame? Regret, even?   
  
Now that Rook looked closer, she had that look. This strange stare he had seen sometimes. As if she was looking far ahead. Hobbles wore it and Prof. Paradox wore it sometimes too. When he thougt nobody else was looking. _The marines called it the 2,000 yard stare._   
  
Besides this, she looked sick too.Her hair stuck to her forehead. There were dark circles under her eyes. He felt bad for her. Ben had always been full of life, egocentric, self-confident and strong. Losing Feedback hadn't broken Ben, but it seemed that turning into a girl had done that to her. What Malware wasn't able to do, what none of Ben's villains had managed to do, Hera did in mere minutes. How had she done it? What poison did she use?  
  
"You should not face Magister Tennyson." he finally revealed.  
  
The brunette turned towards Rook, gaping at him, "What?"  
  
"It will be fine if you stay here and I will report to him-"  
  
"I'm fine!" Ben said, frowning deeply at her partner who shook his head and stepped out. A voice inside her head told her to follow him, but there was another one. Sit back, relax, I can't do this anymore. She stared at her wrist and her eyes traveled from her wrist to her bust and then looked at the little car-mirror. Ben missed Ben. She shrunk down, hiding as light hit the windshield of the truck. In the past she didn't need to do this.

  


**... **

  


Rook met Max Tennyson and Lt. Steel. He kept his report as short as possible. It was difficult to not go into too much detail. Especially when it came to Ben. The lieutenant tried to keep a stoic expression the whole time. Though Rook noticed that the mask of stoicism was paper thin. He could see Steel's fists clench and release and his nostrils widened as he took deep breaths between Rook's sentences.

  
Rook was not fooled. Years of Plumber training taught him to recognize when people were lying. Even when they were not saying anything. Roderick Steel was holding in a lot of anger and sadness right now, a little crack and it was all going to spill out. The Revonnahgander wondered how long Lt. Steel could keep up the facade. Every word was a punch, every sentence a kick in the guts. Rook stopped talking as he was finished with his report. The lieutenant's fists were shaky and his face pale and still it took a few moments until it all sank in. After a few more seconds he had processed the information.  
  
"My daughter-" it was so quiet. Rook thought for a moment it was teh wind traveling through teh trees. A painful moan escaped Steel as he sank to his knees, his face burrowed in his hands. He felt so cold, his warm blood had been replaced by ice-water, the pain was unbearable as everything inside him contracted. Time had stopped and everything else ,but sorrow, faded away. Steel shed tears for his missing daughter, he believed to be dead. A part of him has just been ripped away. And the worst oart: he didn't even know who it was. With her last memories being the smell of sewer water and horrifying pain. Max bent down towards the other man and helped him up, getting him towards his car. Rook felt horrible, delivering bad messages was sometimes part of his job.  
  
There were times when people, aliens, died and someone had to delivery the message. Still, every time he sent those messages, he came to tell them, it was a horrible experience he did not want anyone else to have. It was the reason Rook took it upon himself to deliver those reports. His own little way of playing hero. As if that helped.  
  
Max exhaled, trying to comfort the blond man. "We don't know if your daughter is-" he stopped for a moment, "if your daughter was one of the victims. Maybe- it's still possible that what we found here was completely unrelated to what happened to your daughter.".  
  
Steel was silent for a moment and completely still. "I don't know Tennyson- what's better, knowing your daughter is dead or not knowing what happened to her at all? Or assuming she's out there- somewhere in space-being tortured or- I don't want to think about that.", his eyes darted away. Strong shoulders slumped down, trying to drag down the whole man.  
  
Max could not answer this question. And to be honest he was glad he never had to. The Revonnahgander excused himself and retreated into the Proto-TRUK.  
  
Ben buckled up besides him after a few moments. The drive back to the main headquarter was spent in grave silence, both were tired, both of them were cold. The events of tonight had sucked all life out of them.

  


**... **

 

The events of last night had taken a toll at Ben. She woke up after two hours of sleep. Unable to get any rest. Her stomach was rumbling but she was not hungry. She actually had no real desire to eat anything. The stench was still there. This disgusting, nauseating smell that had etched its way into her nostrils. Ben had already showered twice this morning, eyes closed, but it persisted. Tomato soup seemed like an option. Still wet, she took out her phone to contact her parents, trying to get her mind on something else.

It seemed, they had tried to call her several times by now. Gwen tried two times and Jimmy also had tried calling her at least once since yesterday. The gears in her head started to turn, closing and opening her flip phone over and over again. She thought about last night. About what that working girl told her, how there were meetings held in that restaurant on some days.   
That was so weird. So many things didn't make sense to her anymore. She stared at her phone. Jimmy had called her. James Jonah Jones, amateur reporter, blogger and number one fan of Ben. Maybe just sent Jimmy a little message, asking if her number one fan wouldn't mind helping out his idol. It wasn't like she needed to call him. Just send him an sms.

  


** … **

 

After sending the message Ben decided to go back to bed and sleep. During that time Plumbers patrolled Undertown and investigated the crime scene. Jimmy, after receiving Ben's message, made his way there too, to ask about those meet-ups. As if it was that easy. 

He decided to just ask at the restaurants reception table and was shocked as he was greeted by a robot servant. And not just any robot servant, the automaton looked a lot like the Forever Ninja, except in black and white and it was able to talk. Was the Forever Ninja able to talk? Chadwick didn't seem like the kind of guy who wanted to talk to his servants, human or otherwise. That guy was kind of a jerk.  
  
"Please state your name and intention.", a robotic voice told him at the reception desk. Maybe he could logic bomb him? Was it even worth a try?  
  
It was weird to speak to a robot. Sure, some residents in Undertown were partly or mostly robotic, or they were robots, like Fistina. But those robots were sentient and not- programmed- like those butler bots. "May I inquire about joining the special dinner nights?" Jimmy asked the robot, who took a minute to progress the information.  
  
"I do not compute."  
  
"The coterie?"  
  
"I am unable to give out information about guests. Please contact Anastasia Shishkin for further information.".  
  
Jimmy decided to try his luck, "Okay. What's her contact information?"  
  
"I am unable to give out any information." the robot stated. His blank robot-eyes stared ahead.  
  
The young boy rolled his eyes, of course, this wasn't going to be that easy. If it was Ben wouldn't need his help. Jimmy turned around and groaned. Great, this was going great. There was nothing to get here. He sat down on a bench outside the restaurant. It was a quiet day, though he had to admit that he had never visited this part of Undertown before. It was further away from the market and seemed less lively. Sometimes an alien walked by, not paying him much mind. There weren't any kids walking on those streets. Jimmy's attention was brought to a large building. Well, large compared to the other, flatter one story buildings. It had stained windows and he saw how an alien went in. Maybe it was a hotel? He decided to ask there. Maybe the receptionist in there would be nicer, and less  _ robotic _ .  Not that there was anything wrong with that.

  


**... **

 

The Kineceleran at the bar was close to dropping her glass as Jimmy stepped in. What was a little boy doing here? She hurried to shoo him out again. "This is not a place for little boys!", she declared while opening the door showing him out.

A voice behind her laughed, "If he stays here maybe he won't be so little anymore, J-N!". More laughter was heard.  
  
The female Kineceleran's blood shot up to her head,"This is not funny. I can get in legal trouble for letting a minor in here!".  
  
Jimmy frowned and looked past the alien. On one side of the spacious room was a bar, stocked full with alcohol. Wine, beer, scotch, whiskey, all sorts of it. It looked like what he'd imagined an Irish bar to look like. Not that he ever was in one, up to this point. Jimmy was just twelve. There were little black bar stools, there were two heavy wooden tables and chairs. The other side held two large black-leather sofas **.** They were just as old and as heavy as the tables. in the middle stood a black, iron coffee table. It was barely big enough to hold the tall narghile, which was currently being used by a Lewodan. He watched for a moment, fascinated how she threw back her head as she exhaled smoke towards the ceiling in little circles. She grinned at him through the smoke that was coming from her mouth. A hand extended and motioned towards him to come closer. To J-N's great displeasure. But she ignored J-N. The lewodan patted the seat next to her. "Why don't you come over here and tell me why you're here, little man?".  
  
Jimmy came closer and he felt his face heating up as he realized that she was wearing a bedlah. Though her long skirt covered her from the waist down, her top was revealing. Besids this, he Lewodan was, to put it simply, bejeweled and Jimmy felt the need to touch the thick, puffy hair. Like a cloud had settled down on her head. Not a real cloud. But one of those cartoon clouds which looked soft and thick.  
  
"Hey, little boy." a voice from the other couch greeted him.  
  
Jimmy turned around facing two other aliens. A green skinned young girl and a Revonnahgander with melanism. Just judging by the fact that she was well, melanistic. Her black fur shimmered unde the light. And her eyes had a healthy glow which stood in sharp contrast to the rest of her face.  
  
"I uhm-" he was now completely red as he tried to at least say something. Why were those women wearing so little? They sure showed a lot of skin. Or fur. Though, they wore less jewelry than the Lewodan. Were those jewels the Lewodan wore even real?  
  
"I just had a few questions.", he stared at the ground. A lot of blood had shot up his face.  
  
The Lewodan patted the seat besides her again, "Come on, sit down. We have time, we can talk. We don't bite, unless you want us to."  
  
Jimmy sat down withsome hesitation. It wasn't that the Lewodan smelled bad, she just smelled, strange. He'd never smelled that scent before. What was this?  
  
Meanwhile the Kineceleran looked angry at the other three aliens, "You're going to get me in trouble, all of you!".  
  
The Revonnahgander laughed, "It will not be so bad. We are just talking. There is no harm in that.".  
  
J-N made a dismissive gesture and returned to her place back behind the bar, miffed. Children were present so she kept herself from using rude gestures.  
  
"I er-" Jimmy took out his little notepad and pen. "I uh-", he felt really uncomfortable. "C-can I have your names? First? I'm Jimmy." he introduced himself.  
  
The Lewodan blinked, a little surprised "Name? Call me Celes.".  
  
"Mela." the Revonnahgander said and the other told him her name was: "Midori."  
  
Jimmy glanced at the names, "Those aren't your real names are they? I mean, Midori? Green? And Mela- short for Melanin? And I'm pretty sure Celes has something to do with the sky-"  
  
"Jeez, you caught us.", the alien who called herself Midori, replied with sarcasm. "You didn't really expect us to give you our _real_ names, right? What's this anyway? An interrogation?". She suddenly straightened up, "You're a cop! Right? I saw this on tv. You're actually like thirty or something!".  
  
"What?", Jimmy frowned at her and shook his head, "No!". "I just um- I mean why? Why use fake-names?"  
  
"It has to do with our trade.", Mela stated, "You know what our trade is?"  
  
It dawned on Jimmy and he spluttered, while his face turned from a reddish-pink to full beet-red. "I- I'm sorry- I mean- um- it's sort of- I mean- I- never mind! I have more important questions!".  
"The reason I am here is, um because of that Restaurant." he looked at his notepad, "You know which one I'm talking about? The one around the corner?"  
  
They nodded. It was difficult to not see it!  
  
"I just wanted some names, you know who goes there, when. I heard there are some sort of gatherings?." Jimmy looked up from his notepad, everyone stared at him in horror. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
The green girl bit her lips, looking like she had something to say, "No, nothing.". Her eyes darted across the room. As if she was following an invisible fly.  
  
"Listen," the Lewodan patronized him, "that's not something a little boy like you should get involved into. People get hurt, people get killed, the same with aliens. It's normal. We want to stay out of trouble and so will you.".  
  
Jimmy frowned at her, "I'm an investigative reporter! I am not a little boy! Ben was a little boy and he saved the universe countless times. The least I can do for him-" he stopped himself and looked at them in shock, putting a hand on his mouth. Great, now he said too much.  
  
The green alien raised her thin eyebrows, "So, this is why you're here. A favor for an old _friend_? Hm- why not?". She grinned at the other two, shocked, women.  
  
"Li- Midori! Don't! I'll just get us into more trouble!", called J-N from the bar. At least it was going to get her into trouble.  
  
Once again she was ignored as Midori kept talking, which was her favorite hobby. "So, every Friday, there's some sort of bad-guy-united meet-up. And when I say bad-guy I mean, like, guys your ' _friend_ ' fought a few times by now.", she reached over to take a drag from the hookah, before she continued. "So anyways, I am out one Friday night and there's Rojo, Captain Nemesis and Kangaroo-dude, or whatever his name is,all walking into the Restaurant. What a stupid name- Anyways; later comes in another guy, some doctor and Fistrick. And after that, on a Sunday, my boss tells me he's meeting- Anna or Anastasia or something. Some Russian. You know, a person from that cold, communist country, whatever that means."  
  
The Revonnahgander besides her groaned, "Do not mention your boss!".  
  
"Oh, shouldn't talk about him. Sorry. Not everyone likes him around here. Psy- my boss always gets angry when I let his name slip. Where was I?". J-N looked nervously at the door while Midori continued talking. "Okay, Friday- um- ah yes- last Friday too. I was out again and there were the same people, again. At the same time, in the evening. It's kind of creepy. Maybe they're starting a cult? I'd think I'd join a cult, maybe. I don't know. If it would include getting high and drunk-".  
  
After another drag the Lewodan rolled her eyes as Midori drifted off to a completely unrelated topic. Jimmy had just written down the names as the door opened,. He couldn't even react as J-N grabbed him by the hips and hid him behind the bar.  
  
"Psyphon!" she greeted, smiling at the angry looking alien, who was glaring daggers at Midori, from where he stood.  
  
"Boss! Er- nice to see you!", she smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me 'Nice to see you'! ", she flinched as he yelled at her. The grey shark-like alien walked up to her, menacingly. "Plumbers! They came right to my door and you know what they asked me?". Midori shook her head, staring at her hands, "They asked me about those missing girls! You know what I am thinking?", Psyphon's voice mellowed out, "I think someone talked."  
  
The green alien shrunk together, "But who would do that?" she mumbled.  
  
"Someone really stupid." he answered, towering over her, while she tried to put up her best puppy-face.  
  
Midori interwined her hands and gave him a pair of puppy eyes; "You think I am stupid, boss?".  
  
"Well, you're not the sharpest tool in the shed-"Psyphon frowned as she started to push out crocodile-tears.  
  
She stammered, "B-but-". The tears were streaming down her face now, and she kept bumbling on, "I- I'd never tell an- anyone anything! Waaaaaaaahhhh!". She burrowed her face into her hands, crying. "I'd never sell you out, Boss! Boohooo!". Then she fell on her knees and rubbed her face against his robe, blowing her nose audible for everyone, while hugging his legs.  
  
"Ugh-" Psyphon tried to shove her off, while still trying to hang on that little dignity he still had left, "I believe you!"  
  
"Oh?" the crocodile tears stopped flowing, "Really?", she stared up at him.

"Yes." he looked around and glared at the grinning Lewodan, who stopped grinning and looked instead back at the ceiling. Trying to find that invisible fly. "Just um-" he took a few steps back towards the door, "make money. I um- got stuff to do.", with that he was out of the door.  
  
Midori grinned from ear to ear, looking at the door, filled with pride. "I totally deserve an-" she searched for that word again" an Oscar!".

  


**... **

  


Later that day, it was late evening by now, Ben checked her messages. She had called Gwen before and sent her mom a message to tell her that everything was alright. The brunette just wanted to check her messages before taking another shower in the hope the smell would go away. Jimmy had sent her a message, a few names a date and the place.  
  
Yes this was perfect, now she just needed a plan and a way to get to this woman; Anastasia Shishkin. She was pretty sure, that this one was the one pulling all the strings. Though she regarded the other names with worry, Nesmith, North, Rojo, Fistrick and a 'doctor'? How many Doctors did she know? Why did this woman invite her rogues-gallery for dinner? Was this another try at re-establishing the Negative Ten? The Vengers 2.0? Those team-ups were futile every time. So, it wasn't that much to worry about.

  



	6. красное вино- Red wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannibalism

Resembling a tiger in its cage Ben paced around the room, waiting for Rook. She had taken some time to figure out how to proceed in their case. Ben had a plan but it was a risky one. Lucky for her, she had Rook to help her out. She needed that distraction. While the Revonnahgander took his time she picked up the data-pad from the desk. Flipping through news-channels, her eyes skimmed over the headlines. The titles were: ' Coleman charged with embezzlement ', 'Island disappears in ocean', ' Turing-Test controversy '. Nothing grabbed her interest. Until she stumbled upon a thread about her, well, him.   
They were discussing Ben, or better the lack of Ben lately. With some guessing he died and the Plumbers kept his death a secret. Ben shook her head at all the ridiculous guesses. As Rook finally knocked on the door she dropped the data-pad.  
She grabbed his arm and led him inside, closing the door behind him.

  
" You got my message?".

  
  
"First," Rook demanded, "tell me, Ben, why do you want to put this establishment under surveillance?".

  
The brunette took out her phone holding up her other hand. "Give me a minute.". She continued scrolling through her photo-folder until she found what she was looking for. Then she gave Rook her phone and askedg him what he saw. The Revonnahgander was surprised. He gazed upon a robot which looked like the Forever Ninja. Except in black and white. But then he shook his head, he needed more convincing.   
  
"Fine-" she took back her phone and pulled up a pdf-file containing names and dates. She pushed it into her partners face and demanded that he'd look at the list. "Those" she explained, "are the guests of Anastasia Shishkin. Look at it Rook. Read the names. That woman invited my whole rogues-gallery!"  
  
Rook raised an eyebrow. It was not Ben's whole gallery of rogues. More like, a handful. Though he had to admit it was a troubling sight.  
  
"I have bugs. Driba gave them to me and we can use them.", she said, putting a little bag on the nightstand. Rook gave back the phone and looked thoughtful at the bugs.

  
After a moment, he did wonder though: "Who gave you all this information?".  
  
"I erm- might have asked Jimmy?" Ben mumbled and averted her eyes.  
  
Rook was appalled, chastising her: "You are employing the help of non-Plumbers? Not just non-Plumbers but underage non-Plumbers in this case risking their lives and those of others? I thought you would be more thoughtful, Ben!".

  
Ben rolled her eyes, "Jimmy's fine!".

  
Rook decided to not dwell on it. Instead he moved to the next topic: "But have you figured out how it all is connected to each other?", he inquired. The brunette was silent for a while, but then shook her head.

  
"I can't think of the why- That's why we wire up that place! Now get up, we don't have all night.".  
  
There were a lot of unanswered questions but they could be answered during their trip to Bellwood. Rook stood up and both walked towards the port to fly off.

  
  
**... **

  


During the ride, Rook started to tell Ben about the strange case of Nicole Steel. "The blood was without doubt Nicole Steel's blood. But they have not found any of her clothes, even though her DNA was all over the place.". His words were grave and heavy; "Furthermore: the other clothes, all of them belonged to the missing kids.".  
  
Ben was silent, looking out of the window. It was dark outside. They said if you stared into the abyss is would stare back. Nothing stared back at her. "So that means, when we haven't found her clothes, she might still be alive? It could be a possibility?", she concluded. Ben hoped she was right.  
  
"It could be a possibility. But- there is one part of the story which does not make any sense-". Rook didn't finish his sentence.  
  
Ben perked up and turned towards her partner, "What? " The brunette could see that it was difficult for Rook to talk about it. But she was still quite curious.  
  
Rook's voice was very low and hushed, "What they found was- a grave yard. In the woods outside, under a tree. And the strange thing is- that there were seven missing girls-". He held his breath and swallowed dry. "Including Nicole and yet-". Once again he stopped and shook his head as if he was unable, unwilling to believe his own story.  
  
Ben was puzzled, frowning at her partner as she inquired further. He seemed to be talking in riddles today. "And yet-" she repeated, to give him an anchor-point.  
  
"The bones. We have gotten six skulls, twelve legs- twelve arms and were able to reconstruct six skeletons. And then- there was Nicole's arms and leg's and no skull ." Rook took a deep breath before he was able to continue, "There were four.".  
  
Irritated the brunette repeated what her partner said, "Four?". Rook shook his head, it made as little sense to him as it did to her.  
  
"Four legs and four arms. We also found several rip bones, all belonging to her. But the number of rips we found, the broken bones; the sum of them were more than a human should have.".  
  
"So there are more missing girls?" Ben assumed.

  
They had reached Undertown by now and were close to their destination as the conversation reached its end. Rook shook his head once again, sighing, "No. The DNA-tests say that all of those belong to Nicole."  
  
The brunette gaped at her partner, "But how is that possible?"

  
Her blue partner shook his head again, unable to give her an answer to her question. "I do not know. She has not been reported as an alien hybrid, or a mutant.".

  
  
**... **

  
  
As they arrived at the restaurant it was already past midnight. They were lucky that it had shut down for the night. Nobody was around this time. "There's the vent.", she looked at the vent-cover over the door, then turned towards Rook. "Can you remove the cover?".  
  
Rook nodded and removed the vent cover, which, to his surprise, was not bolted down. After Ben transformed she marveled for a short moment at Nanomechs, new, more curvacious metal body. But she dismissed that without a second thought. There were more important things to do right now. She was glad the tech was quite light and small and wouldn't hinder her infiltrating through the air shaft. Rook told her that he would stay back and get help if anything were to happen to her which Ben laughed off. Nothing was going to happen. Anything that was in there were some tables and a bunch of turned off robots. Well, she hoped they were turned off. Even if they were not she could shut them down without much of a fuss.

  
  
**... **

  
It took her more time to bug the restaurant than she had anticipated at first. She just fastened the last one under one of the tables. In that moment the door opened and she heard the clicking of heels on the Leadwood floor. It was just short after midnight, why would anyone come here at this hour? The tiny robot flew back into the air vent, uncertain how long her Omnitrix would last this time.  
  
"I can't believe you are still mad at me, Doctor.", the voice was female with a heavy Russian-accent.  
  
"The Forever Ninja was not supposed to become a serving drone! They were designed to function as bodyguards and fighters.". That was unmistakeably Chadwick. Nanomech peeked out, watching as the Waiter-drones readied a table for six people. They put out fine china and spotless silverware.  
  
The Forever King kept complaining, "Why are we even doing this tonight? Usually we meet Friday evening, not at such an impossible hour!".  
  
Chadwick did not wear his usual gold- plated attire. The king had even left his crown at home. While waiting for an answer the Doctor adjusted his tie. Why was he putting up with this?  
  
The Russian decided to answer his question, "Reasons.". Anastasia looked at the table, holding up a wineglass to check it for spots, ignoring her partner in crime.  
  
"I am your confidant!  As such I demand that you do not withhold any important information.", the, for some reason still licensed, doctor demanded.  
  
Ben wondered for a short time how a man like this was able to still hold on to his doctors license. Who'd be insane enough to let a guy like this operate on anyone?  
  
"If you have to know! One of my bases had been compromised yesterday. But it doesn't matter. I was quick to relocate. People have started to scoop around. I don't like that.", she replied in a dismissive tone .  
  
Nanomech ' s optics widened . A base of hers had been compromised? That must mean that the place they found was indeed hers. Which meant Ben had been completely right. Anastasia Shishkin had committed those crimes! She was going to shove that into Rook's face as soon as she was out here!  
  
Chadwick growled "I guess that must have something to do with those missing girls. Nicole Steel, I can't believe it-". In an overly dramatic fashion the man turned around, massaging his brow, "Do you even know who that is? Who she's related to?"  
  
"My dear Joseph, please control yourself. And- I do not think that there will be any reason anyone will ever figure out where she is."  
  
The doctor took a deep breath, "You're unbelievable! And you still hold the superstitious believe that this mutant flesh will cure you of your disease! It does not work like that. I am a doctor! I know this!".  
  
Turning around the tall woman glared at him, "There's nothing superstitious about it. I feel a lot better now! Nicole just has to hold out a little longer. Soon I'll be back to my old form. Besides, her virgin blood keeps my skin toned and blemish free.". She laughed, as she noticed Chadwick's disgusted expression,"The last part was a joke. Lighten up!"  
  
Her accomplice changed the subject, "How did she even live through all of this?".  
  
"She's a mutant. A ' regenerator '.  You cut them to pieces take out their organs and everything grows back as long as you don't damage the brain- or shower them in corrosive acid. A living, breathing supply of fresh meat for the rest of my days!".  
  
Chadwick raised a curious eyebrow, "How do you know of the abilities of those, so called, 'regenerators' anyways?". It seemed as if he was suspicious of his partner in crime.  
  
"They did experiments. It went all the way back to the first World War- I don't want to bore you-" she held up a silver knife. It was spotless! Her guests may be ruthless lowlifes and criminals but even those have standards. She didn't want to disappoint them.  
  
"By the way Chadwick, I'd like you to not tell my guests about the veal today.". The scientist picked up on what she was hinting at.   
  
"I see. In that case I'll be taking the vegetarian, again. Why are you doing that to them anyway? What's your motivation?"  
  
"Since when do you care about anyone else but yourself?" she laughed. It was one of those obvious fake laughs, lacking warmth. The Russian held out her glass for the waiter bot who filled her up again. A full bodied Cabernet Sauvignon. Though, she grimaced as she tasted the cork taint, such a shame: to see good wine ruined like this. Chadwick closed his eyes and shook his head. Enough exposition for today. Their guests should arrive at any minute. The last minute preparations were done. Anastasia strolled around the table one last time and told the bot to search for another bottle of wine. She could afford it, she was not going to drink corked wine! Alcohol might be alcohol to some. But she lived the high-life, she was better than them!  
The guests trickled in one by one. Nesmith and North, Rojo, and the last to arrive was Fistrick. The first two being dressed more formal than the last two. They took their places. With Anastasia placing herself at the top and Chadwick sitting down to her left.

  
  
**... **

 

Ben bored out of her mind, inspected the place she was trapped in a little closer, finding a jammer. Great, that meant communication was cut off and the bugs were useless. How much time did she have left? Last thing she wanted was to get stuck in the vents. That would be embarrassing for several reasons. Could she go to the toilets? She didn't think that there would be any robots. Besides she could transform once she was there and get back here to spy in no time.  
It was unlikely that she was going to get caught either. All the vents were connected to each other so she had no problem in getting to the toilet. She turned back and hid in a bathroom-stall, scrolling through the Omnitrix to finally find Ghostfreak. There was a squeak and Ben perked up. It came from the bathroom door. She jumped on the toilet-seat, balancing on it and prayed that nobody would come in.  
  
She heard how the faucet was turned on and someone started talking with someone else on the- phone? Rojo. But there were jammers hidden in the vents. How was that possible? Hm- now that she thought about it. Maybe those weren't jammers. Anastasia may have bugged her own restaurant? But why? 

Wait a minute. Ben went into the wrong toilet by accident? Though she was a girl now, right? That meant she was in the correct one. This reminded her how she forgot that one night. She was close to pissing on herself before she realized that she was lacking in a certain department.In the last second she managed to sit down. That was humiliating.  
  
Ben eavesdropped on the red-haired biker. I seemed as if she was talking to someone. This meant that at least this part of the restaurant had reception. The turned on faucet indicated Rojo knew of the bugs. Or she just didn't trust the Russian.  
Another possibility: Rojo was just paranoid. Ben wasn't so sure about her own plan anymore. The red-haired woman ended her phone-call and turned off the faucet. Just as Rojo turned around to leave, Ben lost her balance on the toilet seat. She tried to hold herself upright on the toilet's water tank flushing down water by mistake. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to scroll back through the forms in a panic. Audible steps came closer to her stall.  
Ghostfreak ! Where was the fucking Ghostfreak form? She didn't find it!  
  
Rojo opened the stall door , drawing her gun. The door squeaked with every inch it was opened. The redhead took her time. She held up her gun and stopped for a moment before she withdrew and put it back into her holster, shaking her head. The bandit must have imagined things. The toilet was empty. As the toilet door closed and Rojo left, Ben finally hit the dial and a green flash came from the bathroom stall. It was next to the one Rojo had checked.  
  
As she phased through the wall Ghostfreak could see Rojo. She walked back to the dining hall. Intangible and invisible Ghostfreak followed her. Just the way she liked it. Well, the bugs were a failure, might as well go with plan B.

  
  
**... **

 

  
Meanwhile, well, several meters away, Rook walked circles in front of the back- door. Ben was in trouble. They had not anticipated that someone was going to come. But what was he going to do? Call for back-up? He checked the time. They came here a little past midnight, it was now an hour past midnight. This was troubling.  
And the worst case scenario happened too, the bugs were not working! He tried it once but only received static and he could not call Ben. If he were to call her now, she would be in even more trouble by bringing him into danger too if he would even get through. One more hour and then he'd call for back-up. He hoped, it wasn't going to be too late.

  
  
**... **

 

  
During that time the server-drones brought in the food. ' Veal' for everyone but Chadwick, who had a plate of salad. Everyone hoped he would choke on it. Rojo looked bored at her plate while Fistrick gave it a measuring glance trying to decide whether he already had taken his daily intake of red meat. A bro has to be careful about what he puts inside his body. Chadwick didn't even look at his own vegetarian-dish. Instead he started talking again, "Now can we go back to business?".  
  
Anastasia sighed and rolled her eyes. She took down the fork she had just brought to her mouth, the meat on it, uneaten. "Now? Chadwick, please! Can't we eat first?".  
  
He snarled at the woman, "You keep trying to get out of your way not to talk about business. Besides, I am sure the others at the table would love to know where their money goes.".  
  
Anastasia massaged her temple as the others stopped eating and glared at her. "Fine. You all know why we meet here. As much as I love having dinner-guests, this is a business meeting." she declared, holding up a wineglass to be filled, this time, , not with corked wine. The others nodded in agreement, no complaints here.   
  
Anastasia watched wine being poured into her glass as she started to talk. "The mass-production is currently going well." she admitted.  
  
"But,", she stopped for a moment to take a swig, and continued "we rely on export and import. Those pesky Plumbers are a pain in the ass when it comes to get anything off or on planet . I have less problems getting weapons to terrorists in the east than to the moon! No movement of- stuff- no money. It's kind of easy.".  
  
She took a deep breath. "Even worse, the aliens have little to no interest in acquiring earth technology. Especially our mass-produced robots, like the Forever Ninja. While being cheap by their standards and good quality they just can't measure up to off-planet alien robots.".  
  
Chadwick perked up, "Are you saying my Forever Ninja is outdated?"  
  
"Hm, yes. That's the perfect word. Thank you. You know how difficult it is as a foreigner to find the right words? Wait, you don't."  
  
The Forever King felt challenged and defended himself, "Outrageous! My Forever Ninja is up-to-date! "  
  
"Was! It was Chadwick! We have to improve it, make it better, more durable. Have you seen the robots Argit-"  
  
"Don't mention that name!", Chadwick peered at her from where he sat. He folded his arms in front of his chest, leaning back in his chair. It seemed he was trying to kill her with his eyes. Everyone could see that he tried to contain himself. They remembered that there was a time during which he had more trouble controlling himself.  
  
She coughed before she corrected herself, "- those aliens. The robots those aliens have are far better! Like I said, we can produce those Forever Ninjas for cheap and , but compared to other robots it is useless, especially in battle. I guess I could sell them as glorified cleaning-drones. ". Anastasia decided to take a stab at Chadwick , "You can be happy they're working at all, my dear doctor.".   
  
It took all the doctor's self-control not to get up and bash that woman's face in with his salad-platter.  
Rojo decided to speak up and suggested to mitigate the influence and reputation of the Plumbers. The table was silent for a minute. "How?" Shishkin asked the robber, gritting her bleached teeth, "How are we going to do that?".  
  
Right to Anastasia sat Nesmith who decided to chime in. "I heard they keep all their top-secret files in their base on one computer. It's centralized.".  
  
"It's impossible to get there.", the doctor opposite of him, shut him down, not even looking up from his platter. He stabbed a salad leaf.  
  
"Bro!" Fistrick shot up, causing Rojo besides him to jump up a little, "it would be possible if we just ask Khyb-?". The Forever King stood up in protest, knowing well where this was going.  
  
"No! I refuse to work with aliens!" he shouted smashing the glass on the table. The hatred in his eyes caused Fistrick to hold up his hands, trying to calm down the doctor. After a few tense moment and taking a deep breath, the dark-haired man calmed down and sat down. Finally, he inspected his hand and picked out the glass shards, as if this was a common occurrence. Anastasia exhaled and gave the tattooed crook and apologetic glance. Frowning, he leaned back in his seat and they went back to zero. If only, she hoped, there was a way to make this man change his antiquated point of view. It would be so much better for her operation as a whole.  
  
Kane North finally decided to say something too. "If we don't want to work with aliens why don't we try to figure out a way to make the plumbers look bad by just going with what they've done on earth?".  
  
He was regarded with a queer look from Anastasia, who wanted an explanation. Kane coughed and started, "Not all people like them. Besides there are rumors that they were engaged in less than ethical experiments. On kids. We don't need to get to their computers or need aliens. We just need to find a weak point which we can exploit. A corrupt Plumber ready to part with some info? Maybe find those kids?".  
  
Anastasia faced Rojo. "Maybe you could do that? You're often in Undertown, right?" she suggested. Rojo nodded and the Russian finally took a bite from the 'veal'.  
  
" There's also the H.A.T." Carl Nesmith remembered, "I know that some of their members have ties to the Plumbers. Like their leader; Julie Ya-"

  
He was interrupted by Anastasia who was swamped with new info, "Hat? Are you serious? They call themselves 'hat'?"

  
"Humanity for Alien-tech. It's an organization to support the open trade between worlds. They rallied a few times against the strict Plumber regulations. Most people admit that the Plumbers are hypocrites in that regard anyways. Look at Undertown." he explained to the black haired woman who nodded.  
  
Ghostfreak would have liked to protest but couldn't. But if she could she'd tell them that the Plumbers were justified in their actions. They were the protectors and alien-tech on earth only caused trouble! Julie had to understand that. Everyone should understand that. And Undertown was- different.

  
"So," Anastasia concluded, "I guess this means we all know what we have to do." Everyone at the table clapped her hands together. "Then we can finally eat!" the Russian declared and cut into her meat. Chadwick was a little less ethusiastic, chewing on his leaves. Wasn't he going to tell them about Ben? No, he could take his time. In hindsight, it wasn't important. The Forever King had time.

  
  
**... **

  
  
After a few minutes Anastasia stood up. It took most of them, except Chadwick, by surprise."I have to check on- a pet project of mine." she excused herself., "I will be back soon.". Don't drink all the wine by yourself, she thought.  
  
Ghostfreak perked up and followed the woman in white. She strode into the kitchen and from there in the pantry. Ghostfreak took notice of what she pulled from the shelf.  
Fresh oysters and some figs. How strange, hadn't this woman just eaten? And this plate was too small to serve six people. The alien continued observing her and followed her as she walked into the large freezer. In the freezer the pig from yesterday still hung swaying from one side to the other.  
  
The Russian knocked against the wall and revealed a hidden panel with a handle. This activated a hidden mechanism and a secret door opened. Fascinating, Ben thought. She wondered what the Russian hid back there. Anastasia walked down a narrow stairway, the heels of her white pumps clicking on the cold stone with every step.  
  
The basement was cold and unwelcoming . Ghostfreak was happy she wasn't walking on the stone-floor. She saw cockroaches disappearing in little cracks here and there. They got scared away by the flickering light coming from a single, bare light-bulb, swinging around in the darkness. The whole place seemed to her to be more like a cave the restaurant was built upon than something that actually belonged to it. And then there was the smell, a mix of ethanol, chlorine and something else, something metallic, she couldn't quite match. Ghostfreaks' sense of smell wasn't that good. But it didn't smell as bad as in the cellar, yesterday. The heels kept clicking. But Ghostfreak was able to make out another sound, a faint whimper coming from the darkness. It seemed to come from the wall, from a shaking heap of tatters . No, there was something underneath. Something small and fragile, and shaking, huddled together, whimpering with every step the woman took. The tatters tried to melt into the wall the closer she stepped.  
She was scared and afraid. The light-bulb flickered off and on again. The girl looked up for a moment, out from under the heap of discarded clothes and the hero could see that her hair was matted and lifeless. The bags under her eyes were dark and her cheeks had fallen in over the course of days.

  
Nicole Steel didn't look like the girl she had seen on the photo. The girl on the photo had been a bundle of life and joy, this was a shadow of her former self, a hollow shell.  
If Ben was quick enough she could just turn into Fourarms and break her out! It only took her one quick move and she could change her form. But the goddess Fortuna decided to leave her here, without further guidance. She had not sacrificed enough, and Ben was illuminating the darkness with a green flash. It was a mere second before she felt a sharp pain in her neck and then she fell, hitting the ground, her vision went dark.

  
The last thing she saw were a pair of shoes, brown leather, men's shoes. She had forgotten about Chadwick! That were her last thoughts before she lost consciousness. Fortuna seemed to prefer someone else offering over Ben's.

  
  
**... **

  


She woke up surrounded by darkness shackled to the cold stone wall. Heavy rusty shackles cut into her wrists, shaving off the skin and leaving her bleeding. There, opposite of her, was Nicole chained to the wall like a dog, forced to lay in her own filth.  
  
Her clothes were tattered, her form small and emasculated, huddled together, but she did not sob, not whimper, not move. The only thing Ben could hear was her own and Nicole's breathing.  
Ben heard footsteps. The rhythmic clacking of white pump-heels on the cold hard stone. There was the white wendigo, stepping out of the darkness. A monster in human form. Her grin was wide. A grotesque mask. Ben could feel claws digging into her cheeks as she was examined from every side and then patted.  
  
"Ben Tennyson? Ah, of course. The watch, the green flashes of light." she straightened herself, flashing the bound girl a smile "I heard of the recent changes. Anyway, it is nice to see that such a young- girl- such as yourself has taken an interest in fine dining. I will prepare a meal for you!"  
  
The woman stalked towards the other creature, pulling up a small thin arm, looking to be testing the thickness, then shaking her head.  
  
"Such a shame Nicole. You've lost so much fat. That's so unpleasant.", she flipped away a cockroach which crawled on the wall "And yet I fed you so well in the recent days. But you just won't get any fatter!". She sounded concerned and caring, patting down the blondes arm. As if hugging and petting the pig before you bring it in front of the butcher made its demise any better.  
  
Shishkin returned back into the darkness. Ben was able to hear shuffling and the distinct sound of rubber gloves being pulled over flesh. Another person, no, it was the same woman as before, stepped out, just in different clothes. Ben still had not quite regained her bearings.  
  
The woman, now in black rubber boots and white coat held a sharp and shiny scalpel between her gloved fingers.  
  
"I wish you had said that you were coming over." she turned her head towards Ben while lowering herself down to the other girl, "I would have prepared for one more person.".

  
  
Shishkin turned towards the blonde girl and brushed a strand of her out of her face, behind her ear. It was such a gentle. Ben was even more confused and appalled at what happened next. The woman's gentle smile turned into a sadistic grin.

  
The brunette's eyes widened and her breath stopped for a moment as the knife sunk down into the thin, fragile arm. Her chest drew itself together, as the shiny metal dug its way through white flesh.  
  
She could hear the girl breathing and starting to whimper as the blood started to drip down. It was  flowing downwards in a steady, calm stream from the source to the estuary. Every drop added to the pool on the ground. A cockroach walked by and took a drink. The girl seemed to drift in and out of consciousness as the woman continued cutting. Judging by the tiny, pinhead sized pupils, she had been drugged beforehand. Ben was tense. She grimaced, her mouth opened wide as she strained against her rusty shackles, she could feel her own essence trailing down her arms. It stained her shirt.  
  
Her throat was dry as she started to spit insults at the woman; "Psycho! You're sick!"  
  
Anastasia didn't seem to be quite as affected by that as Ben hoped she would be. The woman pulled her scalpel through the layer of skin, watching fascinated as it became detached from the rest of Nicole's arm. She was so thin, as she cut through it she could see the bone, even though she did not cut as deep this time. It was with happiness that Anastasia realized that she became much better at this the more she did it.  
  
"It's like fileting a fish.", the woman instructed, as she drew her scalpel through the flesh, "You have to be careful or you'll damage the skin. The skin is the best part". She put her scalpel away and held up a thin stripe of flesh. Ben was feeling sick.  
  
It dripped blood unto the floor, adding to the little puddle of blood. Anastasia's blue gloves were red now.  
"Look at it. It's a perfect stripe of white flesh. I feed my pet only the best to receive the best cuts with the most taste. And this isn't all" she patted the matted hair, a display of grotesque affection, "it also has healing powers!"  
  
'It', 'pet', Ben shuddered and bared her teeth. If only she could throw up, but there was nothing, her stomach was empty.  
  
"You see I am very sick.", Anastasia tried to inspire Ben to be more merciful towards her plight, it was not working. Her mood changed, from sadness and despair to hope: "But I have the cure for my sickness right here." she held the thin strip of human meat against the single flickering light bulb. "The cure for my sickness, to cure me of my horrible disease, of making me young, and beautiful and stops me from forgetting! It's all here."  
  
"You're crazy! You're fucking insane!" Ben tried to yell but only managed to get out a rasp. She needed water.  
  
"My dear! Crazy?" the woman replied, amused. "No! I am not crazy! I know- my powers are dwindling. I searched so long for someone like me. Someone who can bring me back to my old form.", she gestured with the scalpel still in her hand towards her little prisoner, "She'll help me! She'll cure me! You know how long I searched? 20 years? 30? It doesn't matter!".   
  
How old was that woman? She looked like she was in her early forties.  
  
Anastasia licked the flesh, tasting the blood and licked her now red lips. Ben had to avert her gaze from the disgusting play, she could feel how her stomach started to revolt. With great displeasure, the tall woman realized that her guests eyes were no longer on her. How impolite! She turned around, commanding the hero to look at her. But Ben had closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Screw you!", she spat out in an act of final defiance.  
The woman walked towards Ben, sinking down on one knee. She threw the scalpel across the room to free one of her hands. She used this free, still gloved, hand to force her fingers into Ben's cheeks with force, grasping her jaw in a strong grip. Once again Anstasia commanded Ben to look at her.

  
"Screw you!", Ben rasped, trying to kick at the woman. She evaded her and Ben felt a sharp pain as she was backhanded hard. Her head flung to the other side.  
  
Ben was slapped again and again with unrelenting force. The brunette felt her cheeks burning and her head started to spin. With great difficulty she managed to regain her composure. The glare she sent towards the raven haired Wendigo was filled with hate and loathing, and the brunette spat on her boots.  
  
Ben yelped in pain as said boot was rammed into her belly before Anastasia once again sunk down on one knee. She patted Ben's now red and swollen cheek, before holding her chin up, again to ensure that her guest did not miss her presentation. The Russian's head fell back and the meat disappeared between her red lips. Now, if she only had another glass of wine to go with this. Anastasia held up her hand to regard it. Her hand was shaking, this was such an exciting day, her whole body shivered and shook like a leaf. Her hands traveled through her guests short hair, leaning closer, marveling at the strange new smell. She couldn't quite place it, it was fruity. Lemon, or another citrus fruit, the smell of summer. Not her favorite season. Why hadn't she noticed before? Such a beautiful, pleasing smell.

  
Ben tried to scoot away from the unpleasant person, she reeked of chlorine and alcohol. Unfortunately, the wall decided to be in the way and did not decide to set her free. Something wet trailed along her neck and Ben's eyes darted downwards, grimacing. That woman was licking her!  
  
"Get off me, psycho!" she bucked up and kicked out causing the older woman to scram.  
  
Anastasia got swallowed up by the darkness. Ben could hear a faint chuckle and a strange clicking sound before the dark-haired woman was thrown up by the darkness again. She brandished a brand new scalpel, which shone with giddiness.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from me!", Ben threatened, preparing to kick out at her again, full of vigor again.  
  
The woman held up one of her hands, "Tell me what have you been eating? You look so well fed."  
  
What kind of question was that? That sure wasn't a good question to be asked, especially not when it was asked by such a person. "Fuck off, I'm not telling you anything! Sicko!"  
  
Anastasia chuckled again, circling the bound girl, "Such spirit! Such life! I adore that!". There was a scream coming from Ben as she felt a scalpel tear through her cargo-pants and into her flesh. The blood stained her brown pants red. Ben was unsure what happened exactly at this moment.   
She had been surprised by the scalpel at first, but then she felt that sharp, deep pain and nothing else and something must have happened. It felt, strange and foreign. Electricity ran through her. It was raw power, pushing outwards, a powerful force her own flesh couldn't contain. Anastasia was pushed off, hitting the wall. Ben could feel her shackles breaking apart.  
  
The hero was a little dizzy and confused for a moment before she figured out how to use her Omnitrix again and hit the dial to get Fourarms. She succeeded on her first try, contemplating for a moment that the outfit she wore now was showing far too much leg, but discarded this thought. Her mind was on autopilot; get out, get Nicole out. That's what she had been here for. The black-haired alien fell back but was able to hold herself upright and shook her head to get it a little bit clearer.  She took the chain in her hand and pulled it apart until it broke. Finally free she threw Nicole over Fourarms' shoulder. If only she could afford to be gentler. The girl was groaning and whimpering.

  
"Let's get out of here.", her voice was still raspy.  
  
Irritated she realized that the scalpel was still stuck in her leg. She drew it out and threw it into the darkness before making her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you see any mistakes, tell me so I can correct them.


	7. электрический эмоция- electric emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has to deal with some 'issues'.

Out of the darkness came a long and painful groan. Anastasia Shishkin regained her consciousness and sat up. That was an unexpected turn of events.What exactly happened there? Finally the raven haired woman noticed that something was missing from her basement. Where was the even, calm breathing of her little Nicole? She concluded that her guest must have taken her to keep a souvenir.  
Despicable!  
That's what you get for being an accommodating and considerate host. Her visitor stole the key ingredient for her main course! Such horrible manners! She should talk with that young woman's parents, one of those days. Maybe some of the guests she dined with knew her number? Oh well, what did she have those robots for? Sure they were misused as waiters. But they would do a fine and dandy job getting rid of the thief and getting back her property! Poor little Nicole must be feeling so alone and scared without a leash around her pretty little neck. She must be so hungry without the good food she fed her. Now where was that damn alarm-button?

  
  
**...**

 

Anastasia pushed the alarm-button downstairs. During that time Fourarms reached the top of the stairs, while still holding onto Nicole. She kept slipping off her shoulder. The girl was so tiny and light, it was bizarre how anyone could get a decent meal out of her. The alien stepped into the walk-in fridge.

  
She could hear the cooler working overtime and yet there was another sound. The sound of metal feet on stone floor coming from the kitchen. Fourarms prepared for battle. She stored Nicole under one of her four arms and grabbed the large carcass of the swine with her upper arms like a bat. Let's see, she thought, how well the waiter-drones were prepared to face her. Though, she added, it was going to be difficult to maneuver in this small room. Especially, considering her size.  
The door opened with a loud bang and Fourarms started to evade laser-fire left and right. One of the blasts burned a hole through her thick black hair and the unpleasant smell filled the cold air.

  
It seems that even someone as conservative as Chadwick managed to keep up with the time when it mattered. She dodged one ninja-star and another laser-blast which were both directed at her. Finally, she grasped the carcass she still held in her hand and beat one of them over the head with it. The combined strength of her and the mass of the pig shattered the drones head. Its metallic body fell to the ground with a clang, wailing. Fourarms made a disappointed sound. They just didn't make them like they used to.  
By the time the pig and bot landed on the ground the second butler-bot had turned its arm into a deadly, but light-weighted sword. As the sword slid down towards her she jumped back, just in time to evade it, hitting the meat-shelf behind her. The sword got stuck in the swine's corpse and the drone had visible trouble getting out his sword-arm. It struggled against the dead meat holding it in place. Before the bot could get it out and raise its sword again Fourarms put her hands on the robots head and ripped it off in one wift motion.

  
  
She kicked open the door, jumping from the cold into the warmth of the kitchen where she was greeted by unfriendly laser-fire. Fourarms dove behind the kitchen counter, escaping the laser-beams shot into her direction by a hair.  
This whole place was not made for combat and her maneuverability was limited. She had to get out and into open space, without injuring her protegee. It seemed however, that those pesky drones never stopped shooting.

  
The kitchen counters cold steel pressed into her back and she had an idea. Well, more like an instinct.  
If they weren't stopping she had to force them to stop, with raw and brutal violence, the best kind of violence. Evading another blast she ripped out the stainless steel counter and threw it against the robots, who were crushed under the weight. Once again, she reached for the door and ripped it out of its hinges. She threw it against another bot and watched the wood splitter and break as the drone was pushed against the wall by the force.  
Pans and pots shattered, china broke and only the bots which were still online, through some sort of miracle, kept firing.

  
  
She covered behind the outside-wall as soon as she was able to get fresh air into her lungs. The bots behind her kept firing without pause. Laser-blasts were ricocheting off the door-frame, creating little burn-marks on the iron.  
Finally she sank back against the red-brickwall and took a deep breath. Then she discovered Rook sitting on the other side of the wall staring at her. The tall, red woman shrugged her shoulders at her partner and gestured towards Nicole, "Hey. At least we got what we came here for.".  
  
Rook wanted to reply, but it was in that moment that an explosion hit the wall. They scrammed and hid inside a dark alleyway but they were discovered by the butler-bots. The Restaurant-kitchen was in shambles and now had a nice big, new window- thanks to explosive home-improvement. More robots walked out of the smoke, lasers set to kill and still fixated on their primary target. They were just too persistent, and far too loud, alerting the people living around this part of town.  
  
Fourarms groaned, "Just why are there so many? Seriously?".  
  
She took the lid of a trash-bin which stood close to them and used it as a discus. It separated a head from its robotic body, which fell over, fizzling and smoking. The big red alien glared at Nicole who was still stuck under her arm. "I need to change, Rook. Hold Nicole." she demanded, turning towards her partner who was busy giving her cover fire.  
  
Rook frowned at her and then sighed, "Is this necessary, Ben? Just set her down here." he gestured towards the ground with one hand. "I have requested back-up which should be here any minute. We just have to hold out until then."  
  
It was obvious that Ben wanted to protest, but instead she laid down Nicole. With a hit on the Omnitrix-symbol on her chest she changed from Fourarms to Diamondhead in another green flash of light. She looked quite pleased and then realized that she wore the same leotard, "I have to change my outfit.".

  
"Ben, if you would please find the time to help me out. The drones are advancing at a speed which is quite alarming.", Rook yelled as he evaded a close hit.

  
Diamondhead rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes. I'm coming."  
  
The large rock alien jumped in front of Rook and slammed her fists on the ground. Crystalline rock broke through the pavement impaling the rest of the butler-bots one by one. They were still twitching and smoking as Ben transformed back.  
  
She sighed, then turned towards Rook- before she realized something and asked with shock in her voice: "You called for back-up?".  
  
Rook glanced at her, "I thought it was necessary-"  
  
"No, no!" she interrupted him, stepping back into the alley, "You asked for back-up? I am not okay with this. Call them back right now! Call them and tell them that we do not need back-up!".  
  
Rook shook his head, "I have called them twenty minutes ago. They should be already in Undertown. Besides, even if I were to call them back-" he looked around. Windows had been opened, lights were lit inside houses and curious onlookers were watching from the sidelines. Ben's chest felt tight, she ran her hands through her short hair, "No- nobody can see me like that!". Oh no, there was nowhere to hide. Nothing which could obscure her or make her disappear.  
  
She hid, pressing her body against the wall, panicking, "Rook, they cannot see me like this!".  
  
The blaring of sirens filled the air, signaling that the Plumbers had arrived. "Listen Ben you can not hide yourself forever in your room. You have to face them someday. Besides," he laid a hand on her shoulder, "I am here to help you through this."  
  
"You're here to help me?" she sounded angry as she called him out on it. She shook her head, "How can you say that? That sounds like- like you want to decide for me what I should do?". Rook took Nicole in his arms and looked over his shoulder at Ben. He looked sad.  
  
"The truth will come out sooner or later. But you are right- I can not force you to do anything."  
  
He walked out into the crowd which had amassed over time. They tried to catch glances at what happened. Some poked into the remains of off-lined bots before being shooed away by annoyed Plumbers who tried to keep the crowd away from the crime scene. It was quite a sight to see Ben and Rook, with the missing girl in his arm, emerging from the crowd. The Plumber trying to hold back the crowd let in Rook but was confused at the brunette behind him, who was wearing the same watch Ben wore. Rook didn't say anything about it and the brown-haired girl was silent for a while, unable to speak. After a while she sighed and held up her watch, "I'm Ben Tennyson.".

  
An alien standing close to Ben caught her words and spread them. A murmur wentthrough the crowd, with Ben feeling uneasy as hundreds of eyes stared at her back. She did not dare to turn around. one of them hit her in the back, she was so surprised she fell over before turning around, facing Bubble Helmet. A sight she had not wanted to see tonight.  
  
"You're Ben?" he shoved a claw in her face. That guy never heard of personal space. "So you can transform right? Then proof you're Ben." All the aliens stared at her, waiting for her to transform.  
  
The brunette scowled at him and spat at the alien, "I don't need to proof anything to anyone, Fishbowlhead.". She slapped the claw away from her face. "Besides," she continued to mock him, "why would I even need to transform for such a small fish? I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back. Withour changing into any of my aliens!".  
  
The mob hollered with the human Plumber behind her looking quite uneasy from Ben to Bubble Helmet and then to Rook begging for help with his eyes.  
  
"Ben," Rook laid a hand on her shoulder, "do not let yourself be provoked by him. Come now, Lt. Steel requests to see you." She shook off the hand, but turned towards Rook anyways and wanted to follow him.

  
"Yeah," she heard Bubble Helmet call after her, "Go, follow your boyfriend.".  
  
It was then that she turned around and kicked the glass-helmet hard. This caused the caterpillar like extraterrestrial to stumble back in surprise. The crowd dispersed around them creating a small round arena. Meanwhile the Plumber started to run towards the other Plumbers to alarm them.  
"Ben!" Rook yelled after the brunette, while trying to hold her back, which was futile. The young woman had already gotten to evade the blows. Around them the rabble continued hollering and yelling to spur them on.  
  
Just what had gotten into her?  
  
She grinned as she evaded another hit, "That's all? Come on, I'm getting bored!" she yelled over the screams of the crowd, though she already broke into sweat.  
  
A Kineceleran in the crowd stood up in front and tried to film all of it. Though she came a little late and wasn't able to film the start of the fight, she had to try to get through the mob first.  
  
Finally the Plumbers tried to break up the crowd with little success. The aliens ignored them and even though Rook tried to push through, he couldn't take even one step forward. He heard Ben laughing and another angry stomp. He was able to hear her mocking voice through the jeering mob.

  
Ben was just one second too slow. She didn't react in time as Bubble Helmet turned around and swept her off her feet with his tail. As she hit the ground with her back a groan escaped her. The rabble howled and booed at the horrible performance. The brunette made a back roll before the tail could hit her again. She turned back to her fighting stance, fists up and ready to punch. "Didn't hurt at all." she lied, playing it off as a lucky strike.  
  
There was no way she was going to lose against one of Psyphon's cronies! Before he could turn around she jumped on his back. Bubble Helmet tried shaking her off. She was able to still hold on until Bubble Helmet let himself fall backwards, burying Ben underneath him.

  
The brunette yelled out as hot pain shot up through her body. But there was something else, below the pain. This feeling was the same she felt down, in the basement.

  
It was a flashback, a strange one, for some reason she once again had the disgusting smell back in her nose. There was that smell and that pain and this strange energy flowing through her again.

  
It was such a foreign feeling, to be so full and filled up with pure energy. There were similarities to Feedback, but the energy felt different. A strange and new kind of electricity.

  
For a moment all there was, was pure energy, electricity flowing through her and there was so much of it, filling her up.

  
It was as if she could to anything, through the pain and the heaviness on her chest, she brought her hands up against Bubble Helmet's back and pushed. A wave of energy was released which threw the alien off of her and the whole crowd with him. Those closer were pushed further while those in the back just had to take a few steps back. The brunette lifted herself up from the ground, though a little shaky on her legs. "See", she grinned, though she was pretty sure she was bleeding out of her nose "told you I could beat you.".  
  
Ben stumbled through the crowd which dispersed around her. They escaped into bars and clubs and other establishments around this part of town. The brunette tried to keep herself upright. She felt fine, great even. Energized, you could say. Though her steps were a little heavy and her feet not that easy to lift. Did Rook say something to her? Oh- oh well. It was a hard night for her- she was so tired. She'd just lay down, here. On this nice comfortable looking pavement. The world became dark.

  
  
**...**

 

Ben woke up on a medical-cot in the med-bay. Abover her Driba flew on his little hover-disk. His expression was tense and he gritted his teeth at her. Her hand reached up to her torso, she had been bandaged up and- where was her shirt?  
  
"Two broken rips!" Driba exclaimed, "I can't believe how you even thought that you were going to come out on top!".  
  
"Well, I sort of did." she replied, still searching for her shirt before she found it hanging over a chair. She got up and went towards it. Her chest still hurt a little. Just walk it off, Ben, she said to herself.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?" Driba asked her, appearing in front of her.  
  
"Getting my clothes." she stepped around him and picked up her shirt pulling it over her head. Her body was still sore and sung the song of pain.  
  
Once again she could hear Driba's angry voice, "I order you to take three days of bed-rest."  
  
The brunette ignored the Galvan, "I don't need bed-rest.". Besides, she'd already been on vacation!  
  
A hand wandered to her grumbling stomach. Dude, she was hungry. At least she did not need to hide herself anymore. I wonder what the news would say tomorrow: 'Ben's big coming out'? That sounded kind of tacky. Driba yelled after her but she continued to ignore him. Bed-rest, a hero didn't need bed-rest. There was also still Hera somewhere out there. She could finally go and find her, with Nicole being home and all. Though- what happened yesterday- that was kind of weird. She made her way to the cafeteria and tried to find something which looked like it lacked a weird aftertaste. The brunette recalled as she looked at her meal why she never went to the HQ to eat. Though she hadn't had a decent meal in days, so she just dug in. But afterward she was still hungry. Oh well, it wasn't like she couldn't go for seconds. Or a third round. Five burgers later and two servings of what she hoped were fries, she was back in her room trying to get some sleep. This wasn't bed-rest- just catching some sleep before going back- with Rook- and then getting back to being a boy. Like everything this was just some strange dream- no, she corrected herself- a nightmare.

  
  
**...**

 

She woke up. Someone was knocking on her door and the voice of her grandfather demanded, she'd open up. The brunette unlocked the door ready to hear her Grandfather ordering her to take another three days off. But she was surprised to instead see that Gwen and Hex were standing in front of her. Grandfather Max was behind them, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"What's this?" she demanded to know, frowning at Hex, "I'm not letting that guy in. Why did you even let that guy on the base? Are you crazy?".

  
Hex tried to appear as non-threatening as possible, holding up his hands "I and Gwen are just here to help you.".  
  
"It's fine Ben." the other man continued, sounding concerned. "Hex and Gwen believe that they can give you the help you need to keep yourself together.".

  
Ben looked confused, eyes darting from Hex to Gwen and to Grandpa Max and back to Hex again, "What?". They looked uncomfortable uncomfortable, until Max decided that it was best to leave Ben alone with Gwen and Hex. This left Ben alone with the two magic-users. Ben looked after Max before Gwen just grabbed her arm and dragged her back into her room.

  
The brunette pulled away her arm from Gwen and jumped back only to collide with Hex. Then she escaped to the opposite end of the room, before holding up her Omnitrix and activating it, hand hovering inches above it, ready to push down.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you two here?" she asked with bared teeth. Her eyes squinted together, focusing on Hex.  
  
Gwen held back Hex with one hand and gestured him to be silent, "Ben, we saw what happened in Undertown.".  
  
"Wait- someone recorded that?" she blinked trying to remember anything from that night before. The distance to the Omnitrix's dial widened slightly.  
  
"Yes." the red-haired cousin tried to keep a calm voice, answering her. "But as I was watching the video and describing to Professor Hex the symptoms he deducted that you have power-incontinence."  
  
Ben felt her head heating up; "What?".

  
  
"Ben, we- how can I describe this-" Hex finally spoke up. "You're in layman's terms a 'mana-sponge'."he continued explaining.   
"I don't know if this has anything to do with your heritage or because of your device or for any other reason. But you have to learn to control those powers or they will become stronger and threaten you and everyone around you.".  
  
She pulled back the Omnitrix, but remained at her current place, backed against the wall, eying the door and ready to run at a moments notice. Her eyes wandered to Gwen, ignoring Hex for the moment, "How? Verdona said only you have the spark.".  
  
“I have a theory. I think it's because- the spark is carried on the X-chromosome. As you were turned into a woman Hera doubled your X-chromosome and-. Your magic-side 'came out'." the red-haired witch theorized.

  
"Oh great-" Ben snarled, "I've got magic-powers now?"  
  
Hex looked from Gwen to Ben, "Are you saying Ben is a- Ben is a woman now?"  
  
"I am here!" Ben answered before Gwen could say anything, annoyed at being ignored, "And yes-". Ben looked down at her shoes, arms crossed in front of her chest. She looked like a young child who was scolded by its parents and didn't get desert. Hex gestured towards Gwen to come with him outside and Gwen told Ben before they were gone that they'd be back and that she shouldn't leave. Where the hell was she going to go?

  
  
**...**

 

"You wanted to speak to me Professor Hex?".  
  
The older male looked a little bashful, "I've seen those kind of outbursts before in my niece, Hope."  
  
Gwen frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "I've never observed Charmcaster having any power-incontinence issues.".  
  
Hex sighed, "How do I explain this- you're a woman Gwen. I think you might have had those problems too, or maybe not. Not all are the same.".  
  
"What are you saying?".  
  
"I know that for someone from this universe it might sound strange but Ben is experiencing a form of magical premenstrual symptom.".  
  
She groaned, rubbing her forehead "And why Ben?".  
  
Hex shrugged, he was no medical expert, "I just guess that it's best when you go and talk to her and I return to Friedkin University.".

  
The red-haired witch laughed up, "You can't let me deal with Ben all alone! I am not a full master-wizard yet! There's a lot you still have to teach me. I have never dealt with that before!".  
  
He patted her shoulder, "It will be better for Ben to have someone h- she knows help her during this time. You should also ask her about- oh well, I guess you'll figure it out.".  
  
With those words he turned around and walked away leaving a dumbfounded Gwen standing alone in the hallway, completely lost.

 


	8. Pre-magical Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's going to deal with that, or not. At least Gwen has to deal with a very moody Ben.

Laughter could be heard inside the training hall of the Plumbers- HQ.  "Magical Premenstrual Syndrome? I'm pretty sure he set you up.", Ben continued laughing.  
  
Gwen had a very serious expression on her face. "Professor Hex would never do that.".  
  
"Yeah sure. So- what's the first step to deal with my 'magical' PMS? Frog soup and some magical spells?" she retorted. The tone of her voice was sardonic and cutting.  
  
"Um- sports should be a good way to deal with it." she held up a medical pamphlet, she was no doctor, "I wish someone else would be here to help with that. I thought of asking um- Azmuth or Driba.".  
  
Once again the brunette started to laugh "Azmuth and Driba? Are you serious? You'd think that as a witch you've had the same trouble as me at some point in your life.".  
  
"Well, unlike you I lead a healthy and balanced lifestyle. For example, I don't overeat and consume too many salty and fatty foods." she stated, taking note of the dirty look Ben sent her way but ignored it. "Okay, let's get this started. I'd guess you first do some warm-up and stretching exercises. Then you run a few rounds around the hall followed by yoga and from there we relax with meditation." she instructed, ignoring the way her cousin groaned.  
  
"No wonder you wear those weird baggy pants. Yoga-".  
  
"Those are called harem pants and they're quite comfortable. Now you warm up and I get you some water to drink. You'll need it.". The redhead noticed that as she stated her command Ben grimaced, "I'm not feeding you smoothies and chili fries either. It's veggies, fruits and lean meat from now on!"

  
  
**...**

 

As soon as she was out of the door Ben sat on the ground and looked around the spacious training grounds. Then she sat upright, legs stretched out and trying to grab her toes without leaning forward too much. She was busy stretching as she noticed a shadow looming over her. Ben looked up to greet Molly Gunther, the new leader of the Alpha Squad. The older leader, Brennigan, went into early retirement.  
  
"Magister Molly Gunther, I am surprised to see the Alpha Squad leader in this part of the galaxy", she greeted the other brunette.  
  
A smile played on Molly's lips; "I didn't think I'd see you here either.".  
  
"What brings you here?" Ben asked, letting go of her toes and leaning back. She looked up at Molly from down below. Her eyes followed the light reflecting on the polished red Plumber-uniform.  
  
"I was about to activate the training grounds for combat training. I'm surprised that the hall was already being used as I came in."  
  
"Great, Gwen forgot to reserve the hall. I'll tell her.", Ben stood up and wanted to walk away but was held back. The new Alpha Squad leader made her the offer to train with her. "Hm-" Ben grinned, a gleam in her eyes, "Jumping over holo-rocks and shooting at dummies sounds more fun than running in circles and yoga. Count me in."  
  
Gwen was so surprised, as she came back the water bottle escaped her hand and landed on the floor. Luckily for the water bottle, it was made out of plastic and didn't break. This shows the superiority of plastic bottles. They don't break when you throw them against something. Though some may prefer the therapeutic sound of glass shattering. However, Gwen hadn't planned on dropping the bottle, so she bent down and picked it back up. She called for Ben who jumped off one of the floating cubes as spider-monkey. With grace she landed in front of her cousin. As she turned back, Gwen noticed the gun in her hand. She pointed towards the gun, visibly displeased "What's this?".  
  
Ben looked at the gun, a little confused and amused, "That's a gun. I had combat training with Molly Gunther from the Alpha Squad."  
  
"No, I mean, I told you I wanted you to run laps.".  
  
Ben responded, "I am running laps and jumping and rolling around and dodging. Sports, you said that was good for me.".  
  
The red-head shook her head, and massaged the bridge of her nose. She clarified her order: "I meant you, as yourself, running laps. Not morphing into another alien and doing it like that.".  
  
Ben looked annoyed;"How come that everyone thinks that they know what's good for me?".  
  
Her cousin scowled, snapping at her "What? I'm just saying-"  
  
"That you know what's good for me? What I should do?" she interrupted, sour.  
  
Before Gwen could muster up an answer the brunette already walked off. "I- I hit the showers.", Ben grabbed the water-bottle from Gwen's hand. With wide steps she marched towards the male-locker room. Ben needed a fresh set of clothes and to wash off the sweat. It wasn't until she noticed Tack staring at her as she pulled up her shirt that Ben remembered that she wasn't a boy anymore. As if the weight had been lifted off her chest. She laughed it off and pulled down her shirt. Embarasadded she hurried into the other locker room. She had enjoyed herself so much she forgot all about that.

 

**  
  
… **

 

Her red-haired cousin looked at her from the sidelines, sighing and shaking her head. In that moment Molly jumped down behind her and picked up the weapons, storing them away in their gun-cases. "So, testing out the new weapons?", Gwen turned around to greet Magister Gunther. "I didn't think that the leader of the Alpha Squad had enough time on her hands to join the earth Plumbers again.".  
  
Molly was checking if she had stowed away the guns before she replied; "Magister Tennson requested my assistance. I decided to test out the new training grounds. Impressive. Floating spheres, dummies and entire fake cities. The Alpha Squad HQ in my quadrant still runs the old equipment.".  
  
Gwen frowned, deciding to ignore the remarks on the training grounds. "Why would my Grandfather request your help? Alpha Squad aren't usually called upon for consultation. Except-".  
  
The Alpha Squad leader shouldered her weapons, interrupting Gwen "I can not disclose any information. But if you're curious enough, just ask Magister Tennyson- your Grandfather.". With that Molly turned around and went back outside the hall. There was a tone in Magister Gunther's voice she did not like. A hidden accusation. As if being related to the Magister granted her any special privileges! But she could brood over it later.

  
  
**...**

 

Ben glared at the plate of food Gwen had put in front of her. "Ugh, tofu filled with mushrooms and green-bean-salad? And what's that? Tea?".  
  
"It's Raspberry-leaf-tea and it's good for you.". She watched as Ben took a sip from the cup before grasping the sugar on the table. Before Ben could even touch it Gwen removed it."No sugar!"  
  
"Oh come on. That's torture! I'm pretty sure the Plumbers have rules against that." Ben exclaimed, before shoving her fork into the mushy tofu. Her nose scrunched up at the spongy texture.  
  
Gwen rolled her eyes, "All this is a medical necessity. You don't want another one of those -you know what I mean-" she looked away. JHeat traveled up her face and turned her cheeks red.  
  
The brunette finally gave in and shoved a full fork in her mouth, chewing and swallowing, while glaring at Gwen. "Just so you know" she said between bites, "I don't like the taste. At all. I only do that because it's supposed to get rid of that Power-incontinence thing.".  
  
As Ben ate her food Gwen sunk into deep thought. What was important enough that Grandpa Max needed help from the Alpha Squad? There must be something big going on, as she had also taken note that the HQ had more visitors than usually. She'd seen some Magisters who were usually deployed in other parts of the galaxy. High ranking Magisters who had made a name for themselves and were celebrated as heroes around the Plumbers.  
  
She looked back at Ben who was still shoving food into her mouth. Gwen's phone rang ripping her out of her thoughts and she jumped up to answer it, "Yes? Gwen Tennyson here.".  
  
"Gwen-" it was the voice of her grandfather, "Is Ben with you? Lt. Steel requests to talk to her.".  
  
"I tell her. And we need to talk to.", she added.  
  
"All in due time Gwen. And tell Ben to turn on her phone. I've been trying to call her several times.", then he hung up. Gwen gestured Ben to come with her. The brunette was glad and dropped her fork, following Gwen.

  
  
**...**

 

While Ben was going to talk with Lt. Steel Gwen used the time and went to Grandpa Max's office.  
  
"Gwen." Magister Tennyson greeted her as she stepped into the small room, "How's Ben?".  
  
The red haired witch replied that she felt better but that wasn't why she wanted to talk to him. "What's going on Grandpa? Why's the leader of the Alpha Squad here? What's up with all those Magisters running around?".  
  
The old man sat back in his chair and started massaging his brow, "I don't want to drag you into this Gwen.".  
  
She shook her head. "I'm a member of the Plumbers, I am your granddaughter. I already am into this, you can tell me Grandpa.", she argued.  
  
After a few moments of thinking about what she said he nodded. There was no need to hide anything from her. "Fine. Sit down." he motioned to the chair in front of the table and waited until she was seated before he started. "We have several threats in the galaxy right now. Unfortunately our numbers are stretched quite thin. We don't recruit enough new members to cover every quadrant of the universe. We lose territory and some planets don't want to join up with us in fear of threatening their own sovereignty.".  
  
Gwen nodded, she understood that concern. "But that's not the main reason all those high ranking members are here, right?" she inquired further.  
  
The Magister nodded, "You're right. It's Polema. She had been release from stasis jail." Gwen was confused. She had never heard that name anywhere.  
  
"What- or who is Polema?" she inquired. To Gwen that name sounded like a sort of disease.  
  
The Magister activated the screen behind him and opened a folder. It showed the picture of an Incursean, except no, that was not an Incursean. While she had the green skin and looked at first like one of them there were obvious differences. The most obvious being the tiny little horns on her head, arranged like a little crown. She also lacked the slimy, green skin, it was far scalier, more lizard than frog. "This" Grandpa Max continued, "is Polema. A biological weapon. There was a freak accident in the lab which created her and set her free. Afterwards she spent years as a pirate".  
  
He pulled up a grainy recording of the lab, there was a lot of screaming and yelling in the background and explosions. "As you can see," the Magister pointed towards the video, "she's highly destructive and dangerous. But several years ago, 17, to be exact, she dropped from the face of the earth, or better, universe. There was nobody who knew where she was.". "Then" he pulled up another picture. it was Polema dressed up in regalia standing next to a younger looking Milleous, "she became queen of the Incurseans and mother to Attea.".  
  
Gwen stared at the picture, her mouth opening and closing, like a fish on land, "Wait- but how? How can- she be Attea's mother? She looks nothing like her! Except for being green-"  
  
"Attea had been implanted into her. Genetic implantation and fertilization. Attea basically has two mothers. One who gave 'birth' and one who gave her egg for artificial fertilization."  
  
Gwen frowned, before she asked her final question, "And how do you know about all of that? This seems to be confidential intelligence. How do you know she's free?".  
  
"For your first question. We already had some of those files and for the second question-". The door opened and a voice broke through interrupting the Magister.  
  
"And for the second question" the door closed, as the other voice continued, a voice Gwen knew, "I took it upon myself to inform the Plumbers.".  
  
Gwen spun around and her eyes widened at the new figure who had stepped in. Attea stood there in the middle of the room. Her hands held behind her back and covered in bandages. She looked older than two years ago. But then, Incurseans aged faster.  
  
Her cousin wasn't going to like that at all. Attea was Ben's enemy. This was going to be trouble.

  
  
**...**

 

Rook arrived later that noon and was having an animated conversation with Ben. However, Gwen only listened with one ear. She was still thinking about what her Grandfather had told her. She wondered if Ben knew anything about the new threat or if she was even aware that Attea was on the base.  
  
"Anyways, Lt. Steel just wanted to thank me. He says Nicole's fine and should be back in school in one or two weeks. Though- it seems Shishkin escaped but they're looking for her and Interpol is working on it too. I'll guess sooner or later they'll catch her." the brunette briefed Rook, as she realized that Gwen had been silent and withdrawn for a while now. "Hey Gwen.", she called out towards the redhead who perked up as her name was called. Gwen faced Ben raising an eyebrow. "What did you talk about with Grandpa Max?" her cousin asked.  
  
She blinked, then her eyes focused on her cold drink in front of her "Nothing-". A scowl formed on Ben's brow but she did not inquire any further.  
  
The cafeteria was unagitated today. Grandpa Max had some very important things to do regarding organization and planning. Besides he also had to instruct new cadets, that's what he had told Ben. After a few more minutes of talking with each other Molly Gunther walked in and got herself a tray with some food. She steered towards the small group with her tray, "Can I sit down here?".  
  
"Sure!" Ben replied. She shuffled over to give her some space. Hungry eyes became fixated on the fries on the other Plumber's tray.  
  
Molly noticed; her eyes wandering from her tray towards the brunette. "You want some?" she offered towards her before Gwen latched herself on the conversation.  
  
"Ben can't eat that." Gwen stated throwing a glance at Ben who took another sip of her tea.  
  
The Alpha Squad leader raised an eyebrow, inquiring further "Why's that?".  
  
Gwen sighed, "Medical problems- I'm helping her through it.".  
  
"You know I can talk for myself, right? You've done that before with Hex, too." Ben spat, banging her mug down on the table, the contents close to spilling over, a biting sound in her voice.  
  
The ginger massaged her brow, she did not want to deal with Ben's mood swings right now."Fine. Then answer the question for yourself.".  
  
"I have 'magical' PMS." Ben stated and rolled her eyes. This answer astonished Magister Gunther and caused Rook besides her to nearly choke on his drink.  
  
After her initial shock the Magister raised a fascinated eyebrow at the other "Magical PMS? Magic?"

"Yeah. That's why she's here." Ben gestured towards Gwen, "Hex thinks that only another girl could solve my problem. Or he just doesn't want to deal with me. Eh- It's not like I want to deal with him either.".  
  
"Why don't you just get the pill? Take it through. I do that. No periods, no problems." Molly suggested, ignoring Rook who felt a little misplaced right now, but just a little.  
  
Ben looked thoughtful, "You can do that?".  
  
"Sure. Just go to a good doctor. So, neither Driba and Blukic. I can give you the number of mine.".  
  
Ben smiled, "That would be great!".  
  
Molly smiled back,"I could give you my number too" she mentioned. Then she looked back at her tray, what did she just say? Great, now she came on too strong.  
  
"Yes! That sounds great. How long are you going to stay on earth?" Ben beamed at her already pulling out her phone and giving it to Molly.  
  
The Alpha Squad leader looked thoughtful, as she took Ben's phone into her hand. "I guess one or two weeks at most. I'm planning on visiting my family.". She registered her number. Molly also took note of all the missed calls Ben had on her cell. Then she handed it back to the brunette and stood up. She excused herself and got rid of her tray, shoving it in the auto-waste-washer.  
  
"Hm-" Gwen looked after her, mumbling "she didn't eat any of her fries-". Why would she have gotten any if she didn't even touch them?  
  
Ben stood up and Gwen raised her eyebrow, "And where are you going now?".  
  
"What does it look like? I'll go and get myself those pills and then I'll never have to deal with periods!" she replied. Be seemed quite cheerful at that prospect.  
  
Gwen and Rook frowned as they saw Ben leaving with a noticeable skip in her step. The Revonnahgander turned towards Gwen, looking quite concerned, "You think that Ben is going to be okay?".  
  
"I'm more concerned" she replied, shaking her head "that Ben takes this far too easy.". They stood up and followed Ben, they couldn't leave her alone.

  
  
**...**

 

"You know neither of you have to be here, right?" she told her companions as they sat in the waiting room of the gynecologist. Rook looked quite uncomfortable as he was stared at by several woman. Aliens didn't come here too often, he assumed. Never mind, male aliens.  
  
"As your friend Ben I feel obligated to escort you to such an event." Rook replied as he tried to hide behind a women's magazine. Jennifer Nocturne was having an affair with her director. Who knew?  
  
Gwen shrugged her shoulders, glancing up from her phone "Hey I'm your cousin. I feel like you need- I mean it's your first time here. You might need someone to hold your hand?"  
  
The brunette frowned, "I can just go in and say that I want the pill, right? I don't think I'll need much hand-holding.".  
  
A woman looked up from the magazine she was reading and started to look at Ben's face. Then her gaze dropped to her watch and then back at her face and started to whisper to her neighbor behind her hand. Over time more and more eyes started to fixate on Ben as word made the round and the brunette started to feel a little more uncomfortable than before.  
As she realized the attention they were getting Gwen signaled Ben to tone it down. Finally Ben's name was called by the receptionist and she walked briskly into the doctors office. Gwen followed her, leaving Rook behind, who still used the magazine as a shield. The Revonnahgander tried to disappear into the pages of the yellow press. Somewhere between Prince Gyula's love life and Mayor Coleman's sex scandal.  
  
"So Mr- Tennyson? Wait- that can't be right-" the doctor scowled at the paper which laid in front of him. He analyzed the name and then looked up and adjusted his glasses. "You're Benjamin Kirby Tennyson?" he asked raising an eyebrow, just to be on the safe side.  
  
The brunette nodded, "Yes, that's me. Ben Tennyson, the great hero who saved the galaxy countless times!".  
  
"Three times-" Gwen corrected her dryly while checking a message on her phone from Kevin, missing the mean look Ben threw her way.  
  
"Well, Mr.- Ms. Tennyson, you're here because-"  
  
"I want the pill. To get rid of my 'magical' PMS and the periods.".  
  
The doctor chuckled before he went through the report he had in front of him again. He stopped chuckling and just stared with an open mouth at the report submitted by the Plumbers. "You have an intact female reproductive system?", his eyes widened in disbelieve. He held up the x-ray. Blinking at it in bewilderment. His eyes did not deceive him.  
  
"Um yes, I sort of had an unexpected sex-change. But we're currently trying to find the person who did this to me so- um- just for the time being I need some of those birth-control pills?" she looked at Gwen, wondering if she'd done that right.  
  
The doctor stood up, "Well, before I do that I'd rather have a look myself. I'm not sure- who your doctor was at the Plumbers. If you'd please" he opened the door to an adjoined room "sit down so I can have a look? Of course you need to-".  
  
He turned around but only saw Gwen. Ben went out as soon as she saw the 'chair' she was supposed to sit down in. She grabbed Rook, who had been consumed by a report on crabs -such fascinating earth creatures!- and went out the door in such a hurry she nearly ran over a patient who just walked in. Gwen took a deep breath and excused herself and her cousin's behavior before she started running after Ben.  
  
"Ben!" Gwen grasped her shoulder, "What was that! I thought you wanted to go through that."  
  
"There's no way I let that guy or anyone get down there to check. Once, I had that done once to me and I never want to go through it ever again.", she turned around and walked off again. Rook and Gwen trying to keep up with her,  
  
"So, and now? You think you can just walk into a pharmacy and ask for it? You know they need a prescription or they won't give you any.", Gwen yelled after her.  
  
Ben sighed, "Then we just find another doctor.".  
  
"And you know that they will want to give you another examination. It won't hurt, you know." Gwen argued, but Ben shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest. The red-haired cousin put a hand on Ben's shoulder, "I know you don't want any of this. I bet you'd just want to go home and be a boy again and pretend all this never happened. But- you're a girl now, Ben, and that means you have all the good and the bad that comes with it.".  
  
Ben looked down thinking and then an idea formed in her head. "Let's go to Friedkin University!" she declared.  
  
Gwen looked bewildered and a little lost. How did Ben jump to this topic? "Why?".  
  
"Bezel! Bezel is at the University! He's a master Wizard! He can do something against this! All this!" Gwen thought of arguing with Ben, but she knew that was useless and she just decided to give in to her.

  
  
**…**

 

One hour later they were back at the Friedkin University.  
  
Ben got quite a lot of attention as they arrived back at the University. The news of her recent sex-change spread faster than she had anticipated and it was just seven PM. The joy of living in the digital age, Gwen thought. She couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at the antics of those frat-boys. Ben was swamped by them as soon as they set foot upon the ground. Well, more like as soon as Ben set her feet on campus terrain. As if she was the last girl on this planet. Not that Gwen was jealous, or anything like that. Even with the short haircut, Ben was still quite attractive. Besdies, she was still loving all the attention. But she was oblivious to the underlying intentions the boys had. Though Ben quickly dismissed them after remembering why they were here and for whom. She caught up with Gwen who made her way towards the janitor's quarters. "So, you think Bezel is even at home?" Ben asked her, ignoring the stares she was getting as best as she could. For some reasons it sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Rook had decided to stay behind this time for a change. Nobody had even asked him why he was at the HQ on his free day.  
  
"I think so. I haven't tried tracking his life-force but I'm sure he's here. It's a Tuesday and he still has a job to do. You know he's the janitor of this University.". They knocked on his door and waited for a while before it opened with a creaking sound.  
  
"Anybody at home?" Ben asked into the darkness, then shielding her eyes as the light turned on and the old man stepped out.  
  
Hmph, I had to replace the light bulb. Have I forgotten to lock the door?" he took out a pack of cards. "Anyways, draw a card!" he demanded as he shoved the deck towards Ben and Gwen who declined shaking their heads.  
  
"I'm not here for that. I have another request for you." Ben stated, "I'm sure you have heard about my transformation by now?".  
  
Bezel looked down and then up again, shrugging his shoulders. "Aren't you the boy who always goes through transformations?".  
  
The brunette's left eyelid started to twitch "That's not funny. I need to be changed back into a guy as fast as possible.".  
  
For a moment the old wizard blinked at her, confused, and then shook his head, "Impossible.".  
  
A laughter escaped Ben, "Impossible? You said yourself there are no rules in magic, right? That's why you waste your time with card-tricks instead of real magic.".  
  
The wizard took offense in her last comment, "I'm wasting my time? Real magic? You don't even know what real magic is. You have no idea of the power I hold.". Even though it seemed like a warning the male witch still kept the same lazy smile on his face.  
  
"Oh? Really? Then I bet you could change me back, right?" Ben challenged him.  
  
He was too smart to fall for that cheap trick. The wizard once again shook his head "It would go against nature. I went against nature once- didn't turn out so well.".  
  
"What? Hera went against nature as she did this to me! You'd just restore the natural order! You know, do right where others did wrong?" Ben argued. She didn't realize she started yelling at him.  
  
The wizard perked up as he heard the name Hera. He asked Ben to clear up the circumstances under which the change happened. He stepped aside and invited them inside to sit down and drink a cup of coffee. Well, coffee for him and Gwen and water for Ben, after Gwen once again protested against Ben's lifestyle choices. The brunette didn't like coffee anyways.

  
  
**...**

 

"-and that's why I am a girl." Ben summarized, leaning back in her chair, taking a sip from her glass of water.  
  
Bezel nodded before taking a deep breath "I can not do it.".  
  
The brunette shot up again and decided to leave. "Wait," Bezel called after her, putting a hand on her shoulder "I want to explain to you why I can't do it. At least let me explain. Please.". With a gesture of his hand he motioned towards Ben to sit back down again.  
  
A few moments passed by then she decided to give him this chance and sat down again next to Gwen. "Okay, Bezel, explain, and it better be good.".  
  
"Hera- I can not break a spell which runs so deep. If we are talking about the same Hera I am talking about and not some impostor. But- from all I've heard and all I know magic is unable to help you here. You need something which sets itself completely apart from magic and nature. Only science can help you here.", the magician sunk his head, "I am sorry. I really am. I can only imagine the pain you must go through at this moment, to be divided inside-"

Ben's voice was barely audible, "It's horrible-I hate it. I just want to be myself again. It feels like- I am killing off Ben. The other Ben. You know the real Ben.". She shook her head, "It sounds so crazy! I mean, I talk about myself as if- as if I am not me. So weird.".  
  
Gwen laid a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine. I'm still here and the others are too and we'll find Hera sooner and later and you can get back your old body.".  
  
Ben looked up, saking her head. "You think this is about my body? This is more than just the flesh I'm walking in. This is so much more Gwen. Why do you- why does everyone believe that this is just about teh way I look? It's about the way I feel. I feel wrong, Gwen! Whatever Hera did, it wasn't just my body, it has also affected my mind!". Ben started to shake and took deep breaths. "I am going crazy." she sobbed, unable to keep the tears in, "I'm scared I am losing my- myself.".  
  
Gwen was startled as Ben hugged her and she could feel her shoulder getting wet from her cousins tears. Blinking in disbelieve she shook herself free from the shock and patted Ben's back as more and more tears streamed down her face. Her eyes caught Bezels who shrugged his shoulders. He was unable to help with that.  
  
After Ben had collected herself she averted her swollen eyes. Instead she locked her gaze upon the glass of water. She was  embarrassed by that sudden outbreak of emotion. The old wizard coughed to get some attention, "I guess I can help you a little with your current problems. Not all of them but I can at least make the time a bit more pleasant for you.".  
  
"What do you mean problems? I don't have problems!" she denied, feeling her face heating up. As if she tried to forget her outbreak.  
  
Bezel laughed; he was old, he knew when somebody was lying "I know exactly what your problems are. You're a woman now, aren't you? In body at least. Even though it seems that your psyche and mind are catching up and if you stay like this, sooner or later your male-self will be completely killed off. That's a scary thought. The hormones are all mixed up and your mind is in shambles.". He stood up and turned back towards a small cabinet. The wizard rummaged through it, taking out tinctures and elixirs. Finally he came across what he was looking for, setting a small bottle in front of her.  
  
"This should help you through the pain and lessen your other problems. The power incontinence should be more manageable as soon as you start learning magic. Which you should," he added, "it's not common for people to have a talent for magic. My own daughter- may she rest in peace- never inherited my gift in the magic arts.". Ben took the bottle and looked at it. She did not fully trust the old man.  
"A few drops" he continued "are all you need. I'd say; one drop in your drink and when that doesn't make it better take two. Only take it when you really need it though. Like now.".  
  
The brunette stood up, before bowing her head a little "I guess I have to thank you, Bezel.". Her gratefulness was genuine. "I'll have to think about learning magic stuff, though. Gwen's the magician, not me.".  
  
Bezel smiled, "Then you'll have a great teacher.".  
  
"I'm- I'd need ages to be as good as Bezel, though." Gwen replied, not sure how to deal with that compliment. Though she subconsciously puffed out her chest in pride. They stood at the door and said their goodbyes. Though before the old man could close his door Ben started to talk again,"I am sorry, by the way. For you, losing your daughter. It must have been difficult."

  
Bezel looked to the ground, being awfully quiet for a few seconds, then he shook his head: "Don't be sorry for me. Good night.". For a moment Ben thought that Bezel lost the smile on his face. But it must have been her imagination. The lazy smile was still there. As they turned around the door closed, and locked behind them.

  
  
**...**

 

It was close to midnight as they reached the HQ again. Both Rook and Ben were very tired and Gwen yawned. Even though Ben asked her if she wouldn't prefer staying back at the University. But she had planned on seeing her parents tomorrow again. She hadn't seen them for a while and they'd catch up on the latest news.  
  
"Ben." a voice called out to the brunette from the darkness, a voice she was familiar with. In a flash of green light Kickin Hawk- more like Kickin Chicken- had pinned Attea down, under her foot. The princess grinned up at the Chicken-like alien, laughing "Jeez, to greet an old enemy like that. Here I thought we'd shake hands. Isn't that tradition on earth?".  
  
"It's fine. She's currently under Plumber protection." came the voice of Gwen behind her and Ben ,transforming, reluctantly set Attea free again. Glaring at Attea she took a step back.  
  
"Protection?" she faced the green alien, "Protection against what?"  
  
"My mother." Attea answered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quick. If you spot any errors be so kind and point them out to me, thank you very much.


	9. Data Leak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben ruins everything.

"Your mother?" Ben repeated in bewilderment. Her eyes tried to figure out if soemthing was different about Attea. Yes, she looked older. And then there were the bandages. But other wise the Frog-like alien looked normal. Her eyes were searching for any hints of betrayal. As if trying to figure out what kind of trick the alien had up her sleeve this time.

  
The princess gave Ben a smug grin, "I guess for someone like you that's hard to believe. Hm- but that you were so astonished about me being here-". Attea walked closer towards the brunette, raising a thin eyebrow in a theatrical fashion. "Isn't your Grandfather, the great Max Tennyson, telling you everything you need to know?". There was an implication Ben did not like at all. Did her Grandfather think that Ben could not handle the truth? Did he not trust her anymore? The brunette's eyes wandered towards Gwen.  
  
"You knew.", that was not a question, that was an accusation. She was in this as much as her grandfather was and she did not tell Ben anything.  
  
The red-haired witch held up her hands, an ignored gesture of peace, "Ben, I- I didn't think-". There was a pause before she attempted a new try at her sentence, to diffuse the situation. "We should all go to bed and get some rest. You must be tired. Tomorrow's a new day and the world will look a lot different.".  
  
Ben clenched her fists, "Yeah, tomorrow. I'm going to talk with Grandpa tomorrow.". It was not supposed to come off as a threat, but to Gwen it did.  
  
Attea looked after Ben until the brunette was gone. "And here I thought that the Tennyson's had such a great and wholesome family life. A tight knit family of heroes. Shining examples of humanity!". The tone she used had some bite and it didn't miss it's intended target as Gwen stepped up close to the alien, drilling her finger into Atteas shoulder. Attea could feel the breath of Gwen on her skin which sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"I'm going to watch you Attea and so is everyone else on this station." the witch warned her. The finger pressed down harder, into the wound Attea had received, just recently. Which Gwen was unaware of.

  
Instead of groaning in pain Attea took it in stride and gritted her teeth, grinning wider, "I have nothing to hide? Do you?"  
  
Gwen refused to answer and instead turned back to Rook. He had been silent this whole time, to return to earth and to Bellwood again, ignoring the frog.  


  
  
**... **

  


Ben sat on her assigned bed, unable to sleep. Instead she decided to scroll through her cellphone. Checking on all her missed calls and the messages she'd received. None of them were happy messages. Most of them were from her friends and family. They told her how disappointed they were for keeping such secrets from them. Like they never kept anything from her. Ben stopped scrolling as she came across Magister Gunther's number. A small smile appeared on her lips, at least some people weren't cross with her.  
  
The Magister messaged her, asking to have a little sparring match tomorrow. Ben thought it was strange that she'd ask her, but the Alpha Squad leader was kind of cool. Besdies Ben needed some distraction from her current life. A sparring match seemed ideal. She sent a message back, agreeing to meet her tomorrow in the training hall. Well, at least something was going right, she guessed.   
  
It was a sleepless night, however. She spent her waking hours catching up on Sumo Slammers and the Weird World-remake. It had been better as Argost was still the host. In the morning she met up with Molly Gunther. Ben decided to talk to her Grandfather later, around noon.

  
  
**... **

 

Ben groaned in pain as Molly managed to subdue her again. It must have been the fourth or fifth time Ben was beaten by the Magister. She took the hand that was offered to her and stood up. "I am not that bad. Usually." Ben tried to explain. She sure must be looking like a loser right now. At least she hadn't been beaten by a normal Plumber.  
  
"You seem to have trouble concentrating. Maybe you need something to drink?" Molly offered her her bottle of water, but Ben shook her head, declining the offer.  
  
"I just haven't had slept that well last night." she said, using a towel to wipe off her sweat.   
  
"You need to get your mind off of things." Molly stated, taking a drink from the bottle she had first offered Ben.  
  
Ben followed the water with her eyes. "Yeah. I guess that's kind of difficult for me right now. You know, I'm sort of busy and I just took a time out a few days ago.".  
  
The Alpha Squad leader looked thoughtful at Ben, "Maybe- no, it's a stupid idea."  
  
Ben perked up. "What's a stupid idea?" she asked.  
  
The Magister shook her head, "I'm invited to a birthday party. But- I mean I still have to remind myself that you just turned eighteen. I'm a lot older than you.".  
  
Ben blinked at the Magister. A little bit confused before shrugging her shoulders, "I don't see why age should be a problem. I mean, I know a guy who's, I guess, millions of years older than me and we're friends."  
  
"Yes, friends." Molly mumbled, under her breath. Then she continued in her normal tone, "I just don't see how you'd fit into it. Look Ben, my friends; we haven't seen each other for a long time. I think that if you were to come with me tonight you would not feel- comfortable around them. I just don't think it's your kind of party.".  
  
The brunette laughed, "Oh please, I'm great at parties. Take me with you and everyone will be all over you because someone as great as me came with you.".  
  
The Magister massaged her nose bridge, shaking her head. This one was just not getting it. "There will be alcohol and I'm not even sure if they'll even let you in. You're only eighteen and not old enough to drink yet.".  
  
Ben bit her bottom lip, looking a little sad, "Yeah, I guess. I mean it must be feeling weird for you. That would make you feel like a babysitter, taking care of a little eighteen year old.". There was an uncomfortable pause, "You know I am an adult? I can take care of myself. I took care of the universe by the time I was ten. You think I'm unable to handle a party at some club?".  
  
Did Ben sound bitter? Magister Gunther groaned and closed her eyes for a moment before nodding, "Fine. I take you with me. But only for a short while and only when the Magister gives his okay. I am still his subordinate and don't want any trouble because I took his granddaughter to a party.".

  
  
**... **

 

  
It was noon. She had gone through the list of friends she had to call back and retold her story over and over again to at least a dozen of people. Their reactions had varied. They'd varied a lot. Those drops that Bezel had given her smelled nice and made her feel better.  
  
"Grandpa." she walked into her Grandfathers office. One of the Magisters was busy reviewing plans and another one was having an agitated conversation with Magister Tennyson. Neither had anticipated Ben interrupting their work.  
  
"Ben." her grandfather sighed. He told the Magisters that he won't take long before leading the brunette out. As the door shut behind them the old man turned towards Ben. "I don't have time right now Ben.".  
  
"You don't have time? Why? Is it something else you don't want to tell me? Like Attea being on the base?", the tone she used left a sour aftertaste.  
  
Her grandfather scowled, "How do you kn- No! Ben, you don't have to know everything. Especially not after the stunt you pulled yesterday. What were you thinking getting into a fistfight in Undertown?"  
  
"He provoked me!" she defended herself.  
  
Magister Tennyson shook his head, "Listen, you have a representative function. It's very important that you keep a clean image in the public eye. No more emotional outbreaks, no more fighting civilians." he ordered. The brunette gritted her teeth, looking away. "Ben?" he asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder "Do you understand what I'm saying?".  
  
She remained silent for a while then locked eyes with him, "Yes. I understand, Grandpa.".  
  
"Good. I have important work to do. I'll call you if I need you. Don't turn off your phone.", with that last command he walked back into his office . After the door had closed behind him the brunette stared at it for a while.  
  
She pursed her lips. Fine, she stared at the door in spite, that meant she was going to that party tonight.

  
  
**... **

  


Ben wondered if she needed to dress-up somehow. But why should she? Her pants were still okay and so was her shirt. Why would she change anything? That was stupid. She perked up as she heard a knocking on her door. Who could it be at this hour?  
  
Ben decided to open the door. A decisions which she started to regret as soon as she saw who had knocked on it. Before she could react Attea had already stepped in and sat down on her bed as if it was her own room. "So Attea," Ben closed the door and turned around, making sure Attea could hear the sarcasm in her voice, "making yourself comfortable? Need something to drink your majesty?". The brunette made a mocking bow towards the princess. Then she stood up straight. She wrinkled her nose at the alien, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Who even knew you had any manners at all." Attea replied rolling her eyes. "I am just here because we weren't able to talk yesterday.".  
  
Ben leaned against the table. "The only reason I'm not throwing you out is because I have nothing better to do.".  
  
The green alien asked, faking surprise: "None of your friends want to visit you today? And your grandfather? Is he busy with all those Magisters? Doing real work while you're pouting in your room? Distressing yourself over your new D-cups?", she mocked the brunette.  
  
Ben turned red as a beet, frowning at Attea, "Oh, shut up. At least I have friends. Not even your boot-licker Raff came with you. Poor Attea, the little princess all alone- are you even still a princess?".  
  
The last comment ticked Attea off and she shot up from the bed and walked over to Ben. "Just because I don't have any more followers behind me doesn't mean that I am not a princess anymore. I am of royal blood! Even if my mother is-", she broke off.  
  
"Oh? Your mother is what, Attea?" Ben leaned in, "Tell me. After all, you know so much about me, wouldn't it be nice if I knew something about you too?". There was so much hate in Attea's eyes directed at the brunette that it made her swallow down any words she meant to spit out. Instead of answering Attea turned around and stormed off.

  
  
**... **

 

  
To be fair, that talk with Attea had made Ben curious. As the door closed she made sure she was alone and activated her Omnitrix, scrolling through the aliens in her possession. As Upgrade appeared on the screen she pushed down and morphed into the Galvanic Mechamorph. When nobody told her what's going on she just had to get her own answers. They're all on the main-computer, they recalled.  
  
Upgrade phased through the metal. Stopping as they reached the main-computer. Lady Luck smiled upon them again. There was little security. The security cameras were deactivated. In the corner Magister Zorian, was taking a well deserved nap. The only thing Upgrade had to be careful about was not to wake up the Magister and they were going to be fine. There was just a tiny, little problem that Ben had not taken into consideration. Upgrade was all about the hardware, and computer-data was software. Which meant Ben had to take the good old approach of password cracking via a brute-force attack. In a flash of green light Ben changed into her Galvan-form. Now that she thought about it, Galvan females did look a little different from the males. Her legs were shorter and she was slimmer. 

  
Shaking her head she turned towards the main computer, she wasn't here to contemplate her figure. Grey Matter hacked into the computer without difficulty. As she heard Zorian yawning in his corner, she acted fast and hid behind the console. But it was a false alarm. The Magister only opened his heavy eyes and then resumed going back to his nap, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
After she had established a secure connection to her datapad she uploaded all the files. It was back in her room and still connected to the base's wireless local area network. It was quite easy to establish a connection. It would just take another minute of uploading- and then Grey Matter turned back into Ben.  
  
"F-" Ben bit her tongue, eyes shifting towards Zorian who groaned again and rose up in slow motion.  
  
Oh shit, she thought. Come on, she mentally cheered on the computer. Her eyes kept shifting from Zorian to the computer and then to her watch, scrolling through the aliens, once again.  
  
The member of the Alpha Squad opened his eyes, scratching his head underneath his beret. He marveled at the strange glow of green light flashing up behind him. That was something he should recognize. Wasn't that always happening when Ben transformed? That boy and his little Galvan-gadget- Wait a minute, why was that coming from behind him?  
  
Before he was able to turn around, his reflexes still numb from the sleep, he was surrounded by a strange mist. He leaned back in his chair again and returned to his peaceful slumber. Though, he was able to catch a glimpse of blue hair out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
Ben returned to her usual self after dusting Magister Zorian in sleep dust. Now to getting back into her room and looking at those files.  
  
After getting back there she scrolled through her pad. It was quite interesting and a little disconcerting what was written down in those files.  
  
So, Attea's mom, well, the woman who had laid the egg baby Attea came out of, was a horned angry space-lizard who spent a lot of time as a space-pirate. And boy, did she have a lot of scary teeth. Her phone rang and she pulled it up, Molly Gunther was calling her. Ben folded her datapad together and shoved it into her pant's  pocket.  
  
She could read those files later. Now she had to first use the teleporter to get back to earth where Molly would pick her up. Molly Gunther's car wasn't what Ben would have expected. It was old and beat up and held together by duct-tape and maybe glue. You'd think that someone from the Alpha Squad would make more money to buy a better car. But then, Molly was never at home, always out in space. She was married to the job, so to speak. Ben sat down in the passenger seat in the front of the car.  
  
"Have you asked your grandfather?" Molly inquired, while taking the road to Bellwood's inner city district.  
  
"Yes" Ben lied, "he said it was alright.".  
  
The Magister frowned, "Okay. But no alcohol and you stay close to me.".  
  
The brunette rolled her eyes, but then nodded "Sure. No alcohol. It's like you're my babysitter.". Molly shook her head as Ben laughed at her own joke.  
  
The music in the club was loud. But that was not the first thing Ben noticed about this club she had been taken to. One of the things that were strange was the amount of women. Or better, the lack of men. There were only women, the club was named 'Sappho' and the she was sure the woman out at the door, the bouncer, had stared at her boobs an awful long time. Though, the people here were nice and kind, and, she guessed, hitting on her? Ben didn't want to make random assumptions but she was pretty sure she just walked into a lesbian bar. Her eyes wandered towards Molly. It was kind of weird to see her in jeans and t-shirt. Actually, Ben had been convinced the Magister didn't even own jeans and t-shirts.  
  
Meanwhile at the end of the bar Missy sat on a bar-stool, her eyes traveling over the crowd until she landed on a brunette in a black t-shirt with a strange watch. Was that- she shook her head, and turned towards her beer. That must have been one too many, because she was pretty sure she just saw that Ben Tennyson everyone was talking about lately.  
  
But- oh right, he turned into a she. Via magic. Right. Because stuff like that happens sometimes. This city was so fucked up. Her eyes traveled to the group of females. It was funny and a little weird how uncomfortable that girl looked surrounded by them. Ben laughed and leaned towards on of the woman in the group, another brunette, motioning towards her as if to trying to ask her something. Missy perked up as something fell out of Ben's pocket. She checked around to see of somebody else had noticed, which, lucky for her, nobody had.  
  
The criminal strolled over and picked it up in a discreet way. It disappeared into her own pocket.Then she turned towards the toilets to check out what she just picked up.  
  
The stick turned out to be one of those high-tech gizmos those space-police-guys carried around. Sort of like a tablet-PC, but with a transparent screen and able to fold down to a small size. Lucky for her, there wasn't even a password needed to access it. Scrolling through she noticed that a file had already been opened, 'Polema'. She wondered what that was and read through it. Her eyes started to glimmer as she scrolled through the other files on the portable PC. She had struck gold. This information was worth, thousands of dollars. No, scratch that, millions, maybe. Now, who would be willing to pay that money?

****  
  
…

  


Outside of the bar, Ben and Molly stood at the wall. They were still able to hear the muffled songs playing on the dance-floor, inside. The younger woman looked a little uncomfortable, before she wrung herself through to ask her question: "So, I just wondered. I mean- I don't want to make any assumptions but are you- no, I mean- could it be possible that you're um- you know- gay?".  
  
She was surprised as the Magister started to laugh, before she calmed herself and coughed." The whole time- I'm sorry. I just thought it was so obvious." she shook her head. "Yes, I'm a lesbian.".  
  
Ben blinked at her, a little red on the cheeks, "I just- I had no idea.".  
  
"Are you sure? I thought it was clear. Everyone knows.".  
  
The brunette was silent for a while, connecting the dots in her head, "You know- I thought- that you were interested in me because- of me. Who I actually am. But you never spent time with me as I was a guy." she said. Her voice was very low. It seemed in danger of being drowned out by the hammering of the bass in the background.  
  
Molly blinked at her, "I- what do you mean?".  
  
"I thought it was cool that somebody like you would like to be my friend. I mean- you graduated at the top of your class and you always keep a cool head and you're the leader of the Alpha Squad. Then you come along and offer to train with me. I felt like- a nerd who was asked to hang out with the top quarterback.".  
  
Molly knew where this was going. "Listen Ben, at the start I guess I- had less than pure intentions, but that changed. I -"  
  
"No," Ben interrupted her, shaking her head, "I don't want to hear it. I'm going home.". She slapped away the hand that tried to reach for her shoulder and turned around. Molly was left alone with the bass hammering in the distance.  
  
Sandra Tennyson was not sure if she should be happy that Ben came back to her or sad because her son turned daughter had been crying. Even though Ben tried to hide it. Though she would have denied it had Sandra pointed it out. "Mom, I'm sorry. I should have called.", Ben excused herself, "I just want to sleep right now.".  
  
Sandra put her hand on Ben's shoulder, concerned about her offspring, "Do you want anything else? Something to eat?".  
  
The brunette shook her head, looking away, "I'm just tired, that's all. We can talk tomorrow. Just, when Grandpa calls or Rook or anyone asks for me, just tell them I'm sick or something."  
  
It seemed as if the blonde woman wanted to ask her some more questions, but if she wanted to, she kept them to herself. Ben looked terrible and tired.

  
** … **

  


Back at the club Molly tried to drown out her sorrows with alcohol, while still trying to keep up a happy demeanor laughing and joking with her old friends. She was going to apologize tomorrow. It had been wrong from the start. The age difference alone- No, she was here with friends. Today was today. She should just live the moment right now. Tomorrow was going to be a new, brighter day.  
  
Outside Missy skipped along the road out of happiness about the blessings she'd received today. She put her cellphone on her ear after having dialed a number she acquired from an information broker. Thje stick danced between her fingers. "Hello. Mr. Harangue, right? I'll make you an offer you can't refuse.".

  
**... **

  
Something was playing the title song of sumo slammers. Was the TV on? No, it must have been something else. Oh right, her phone. Her phone was ringing. Feeling groggy, Ben sat up and extended a hand, fumbling to find her green flip-phone, she had laid somewhere on the bed stand. "Hello?" she answered as she put it on her ear, yawning for the caller to hear.

  
"Ben!", the brunette held her phone away as she was screamed at by her grandfather. "Where are you?".  
  
"Home."  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line. "Home?" the Magister replied, "Right now? I don't know how to tell you that but there had been a security breach at the HQ. Highly secure information got leaked out into public. How can you be home at this time?".  
  
Highly secure infor- Ben shot up from her bed. Where was her datapad? She reached for her pants and went through the pockets in a hurry. No, she shook her head, that couldn't be. It was not there. She must have lost it. Oh god, no.  
  
"Ben? Did you listen to me?" her grandfathers voice asked over the cellphone.  
  
"Yes Grandpa! I'm listening.", Ben tried to hide the panic in her voice, which slowly crept in the more she hurried around the room looking for the pad which wasn't there.  
  
"We are currently investigating if anyone hacked into the main-computer. Azmuth got an expert teleported in from Galvan. It's important that you come back as soon as possible.", Ben could hear more sounds in the background and someone talking. She knew that voice, from somewhere-  
  
"Grandpa who's with you?" she asked, the voice at the other end was silent for a minute, before replying.  
  
"-Albedo. Listen, I know you won't like this. But it's important that you come back as soon as possible. The media wants answers and-".  
  
"I'm going to hold a press conference?" she finished for him, while jumping into her trousers.  
  
The old man groaned, "No, you won't. We'll- you're have house arrest. You're not supposed to speak with the press. I will. You stay at the base. That's an order.". Ben froze. "Ben? Are you listening to me?", the Magister inquired over the phone.  
  
"You can't do that to me!" she replied, shouting, "You can't just lock me up!".  
  
"It's for your o-", the old man didn't came further because Ben hung up. She angrily threw her pants back at the ground and went back to bed, ready to go back to sleep until her phone rang again.  
  
"Listen Grandpa! I'm not go-", she stopped as she realized that the voice at the other end of the line wasn't her Grandfather. There was nobody talking to her, there was static and then someone laughing.  
  
"Who's that?" she swallowed, trying to make out something else but the static. Then it stopped and the beeping started. She stared at the screen, it was an unknown number. They had her number! How- the datapad- what had she done?

  
  
**... **

  


It was ten o'clock by now and her phone had been ringing non-stop. It was so bad, she had to take out the battery and hope it was not something important. As if that wasn't bad enough, she realized that she had started her period. Why was all this happening to her? What did she do to deserve all this? She pressed the heating pad her mom had given to her on her abdomen, flipping through the channels, until she landed on the news channel. Though her initial reaction was to skip it, she stopped as soon as she saw her grandfather on the screen.  
  
"Is it true that the Plumbers are hiding a criminal?" came the voice of Harangue.  
  
"We are not hiding her. Princess Attea is a prisoner as is any other criminal. A political prisoner, but still a prisoner.", the Plumber continued in a calm voice.  
  
Ben was not the only other sentient being watching the channel. News traveled fast around the galaxy, faster than anyone had anticipated. Raff watched as he stood next to his new, old queen, who was slouching in her throne. Her forked tongue darting out from time to time, between rows of sharp teeth. Back at earth, in a cramped room, during free time a full-tattooed fair haired pyromaniac watched too. Not much longer until she was finally free.  
In some seedy underground lair a raven haired woman licked her wounds. the monitor in front of her flickered on and off. She swallowed a few more of her pills while squashing roaches. Hera was watching too. Humans were such amusing creatures.  
  
On this day all eyes were fixated on one person, and one person only, waiting and anticipating for any slip up, any wrong word, like starved vultures.  
  
The door bell was ringing. But there was no way in hell Ben was going to open. She really wanted to watch to the end of the press conference. If it wouldn't be for the crotch which was now at eye level with her.  
  
"Rook- get out of the way.", her eyes lazily traveled up to the Revonnahgander who slowly morphed into a young blonde woman.  
  
"Psyche! Hey Ben!" Lucy winked, jumping on the other end of the couch, while Ben drew her soft blanket tighter over her body and pushed the heating pad closer into her cramping abdomen.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, continuing staring at the TV.  
  
Lucy Mann tried to smile at her cousin, "Grandpa wants you to come back to the HQ and you're not answering your phone. So he sent me. You know, someone you know, who you might open up to-". The brunette didn't reply and just stared at the screen listening to the voices.  
  
They were talking about wars, about colonization, and other political stuff. She couldn't listen to it anymore, she turned off the TV and lay there in silence. Something started to beep and the Lenopan stood up and walked into the kitchen, talking with someone, but Ben didn't care. Lucy seemed agitated.  
  
"Ben," the blonde came back, her smile was gone, "they finished examining the HQ main-computer. Together with Zorian's witness account, the fingerprints and the traces of Mechamorph DNA- you're the prime-suspect.".  
  
The brunette expected her cousin to go 'Psyche' again and laugh at her, but instead she looked down at the ground and held up her badge. "Ben- I am so sorry- Please come with me.".  
  
Ben had heard the rights countless times, but never directed at her.


	10. Vom Regen in die Traufe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can always get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's 'some' violence in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for your comment: Roger Federer2338183.

"How are you feeling Ben?" her Grandfather asked her.

Green eyes searched for the Magisters brown ones, through the glass, before she was able to reply, "Fine." she lied. Uncomfortable silence filled the empty void between them.

"You should have trusted me, Ben. There's a reason I withheld that information." the old man started. Ben knew what he meant.

"Because you know what's good for me?".

The words had a hard and sharp edge to them and Ben fell silent after they'd escaped her. No, she had not meant for them to come out like that. Didn't her grandfather always know what's good for her? Or maybe he didn't. Maybe he wasn't that great, after all. The brunette turned around and gave him the silent treatment. She had enough of people telling her what was good for her.  
This was her life! She was supposed to live it the way she wanted to. Yes, she had done it. The Magister told her the hearing was tomorrow and she could hear his steps walking away.  
Her shoulders sagged down and she fell on her knees. Better start picking up the pieces soon.

**...**

It was the big day, the day of her hearing. Her mother told her to at least wear something more appropriate. There was still that suit hanging in her closet that Ben never wore. It was such a nice suit, but Ben refused to wear it. Her old clothes were fine, they were always fine and always had been.

Her life right now couldn't get any worse. The hearing was restricted. The people sitting in the room, in front of a long white table, could be counted on one hand.

There was her Grandpa, the Magistrata, Judge Domstol and, of course, her lawyer, Chadzmuth. The Galvan coughed as he started, "Your honor", he addressed Judge Domstol, "it's a pleasure to meet you, again."

The judge could just contain himself from rolling his eyes at Chadzmuth's attempt at burrowing up his non-existent bowels. To be completely honest, the Sylonnoid didn't like Chadzmuth. In this case, 'dislike' might even be a word too mild to use.  
"No formalities are needed in this hearing. We're here to discuss your client.", the Judge motioned towards Ben who felt kind of lost, sitting in the middle of the room.

The Magistrata looked at the papers in front of her then summed them up," Benjamin Kirby Tennyson copied sensitive intelligence to the data-pad assigned to his name, which was released in public. He is therefore going to be charged with treason against the Plumbers- But I'm sure, we can come to an agreement in this hearing without having to go on a trial.".

Judge Domstol gestured towards the brunette, "Seeing as you are the one who has to face the charges you can defend yourself."

"I-" Ben had just said a word, well, letter, as Chadzmuth interrupted her.

"- I, myself would like to clarify a few things first.". Ben and Judge Domstol took a deep breath, but only Judge Domstol nodded, putting his head into the palm of his hand. He was bored, playing with the pen in front of him as he told Chadzmuth to continue. If the lawyer kept it short he could be home for dinner early and call it a day. "My client is currently put under a lot of stress. And he started menstruating. Humans are sensitive creatures!". Ben rolled her eyes at those words. Sensitive would be the last word anybody would use to describe her. Wait a minute, had he just told everyone in this room she was menstruating?

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson experiences currently a high level of gender dysphoria! And not only has his current hormone imbalance caused a lot of stress for him, but there are also the power incontinence problems he has developed.". At this point, Ben looked quite uncomfortable and turned her gaze towards the wall, avoiding eye-contact.

"Sum it up, Chadzmuth," Magister Tennyson demanded. He hadn't had all day.

Chadzmuth cleared his throat. "I demand that my client is to be freed of all charges. He had not been in his right mind by the time he committed the crime.". The three leaders exchanged glances with each other. They counted to three before they nodded to each other. Just like they had practiced.

"We will have to discuss this in private." the Magistrata declared and showed them out of the room.

Ben's face was the color of radish as she faced the frog-like extra-terrestrial. "Are you out of your mind?" she snapped at him. To say that she was upset would have been an understatement. 'Pissed off' would be a better description.

The Galvan was not impressed," In your current disposition you're forced to act irrational. You're in a state in which you have trouble thinking of the consequences of your actions. I am sure that the committee will take my suggestion at least into consideration."

Irrational? Ben wasn't irrational! She was angry at the Galvan for talking over her. The brunette exhaled audibly and tried to get the heat out of her face. "And what was that with- with everything? You don't have to tell them that I'm on my period!" she demanded, her voice dropping down to a whisper as a Plumber walked by. It was obvious that he tried his hardest to ignore them.

The Galvan made a dismissive noise and wiggled a finger at his client. "There is nothing shameful about shedding your uterine lining once a month. It's completely natural for your species.". Ben's face became bright red, again, and Chadzmuth decided to just continue speaking, "Actually, I had led some conversations with certain magically inclined people and they suggested, with your current stress level a type of sexual, physical activity might be helpful for your current condition."

The brunette gasped and stared at him, eyes widening in shock, "Have you- Are you saying I need to get laid? I am not having that discussion with you- or anyone!"

"I am not saying that you need to engage in a sexual activity with someone, but I heard that humans can release stress through masturbation-". It was obvious that the Galvan either didn't care, was obvious to Ben's embarrassment or found a sort of sadistic delight in it.

"No!" Ben interrupted him, putting her hands on her ears, refusing to listen to her lawyer any longer. "Please stop talking! Please. Stop. Talking!", she pleaded. She was glad as the door opened and Magister Tennyson stepped out.  
"Grandpa!" she walked up to him, then immediately took a step back as she recalled the events of yesterday. They had not parted on a good note. "-Magister Tennyson," she corrected herself.

The Magister closed his eyes before he started to speak, ignoring Ben's behavior. "We talked. After what happened yesterday we cannot afford another scandal by kicking out someone like you. We had to take in consideration that you're still carrying the Omnitrix and that, until now, you have done great work. We believe you haven't done any of those actions out of spite or malice.". The Magister put a hand on Ben's shoulder, "We think it's best to put you on a sabbatical for a year, until you have dealt with your problems. Until then- you're banned from HQ."

She repeated her grandfathers words, unsure if she had not just imagined them: "I am -banned from the HQ?". Ben was shocked.

"It's the best possible action for everyone involved. I am glad you're taking this so well." the older man stated. "I have already ordered another Plumber to gather your belongings and get them back to your home on earth. They should already be there. Rook will be around soon and escort you back. You can't use the teleporter anymore, we have deleted you out of the registry. It'll also be better if you give up your badge for the time being.".

Ben stared at her Grandfather for a while, frowning at the old man. "You're kicking me out?", she stated, bitter at the revelation, then she laughed up, raising her voice. "Of course! You call it a Sabbatical! A way for you and the rest of the Plumbers to let some grass grow over all that shit that has been going on lately!".

As Ben rose her voice a Plumber walking by perked up, eyes wandering to the little group. "Ben," her Grandfather commanded, "stop it.".

"I am not a Plumber anymore, Grandpa!" she shoved her badge into his hand, "And you're not the boss of me anymore."

**...**

They stopped in front of Ben's house. After getting kicked out of the Plumbers the brunette was less than happy. Which was understandable. Her ex-partner offered to go in with her and spent some time with Ben before he went to work where he was going to get a new partner.  
Being put on a sabbatical meant she'd have more time to think about her life and the situation she was in, Rook argued. Besides, it would also give her time learning some magic from her cousin, as Bezel had suggested.

The Revonnahgander asked Ben about her well being. "I'm okay, I guess-" she stopped mid-sentence and turned towards Rook a little pale around the nose.

"You get a new partner? Who?".

Rook sighed. He knew this was coming to him sooner or later.

"Magister Tennyson told me that it is someone you know well and who took his Plumber-exam alongside you.", the alien hinted, looking just somewhat less uncomfortable than in the waiting room of the gynecologist. He slipped back a little in his seat as Ben came face to face with him. Ben's breath was warm on his skin and the brunette was smelling a little like lime, for some reason. Did Ben have a new deodorant?

"Who is it?" she demanded to know.

"It is Tack. The new Plumber transferred to the jurisdiction of earth.", he sunk a little deeper into his seat as Ben started to scowl at him.

"I can't believe it!" the brunette sunk back in her own seat, proclaiming her displeasure with the current changes. She pressed down the doorknob, as she continued to rant on, "I'm being replaced! Replaced by a rookie."

Rook wanted to remind her that he himself had been a rookie as he'd started with Ben, but the brunette was already shoving open the door with full force still continuing with ranting. They froze as a loud clang was heard- the door hit a soft subject who yelled out in pain.

Outside Ester had been on her way towards the Tennyson household. She assumed that Ben might have had searched for a save haven against the media-storm against him and the Plumbers under his parents roof. As she saw the truck she had skipped along towards it in the believe Ben and Rook were there and was surprised by the metal door hitting her in the face. Falling back down on the dirty ground, her head started to ring and her eyes searched for a fixed point landing on the chest of a busty brunette who offered her hand to Ester. The hybrid held her nose, blood trickling down her hand in a steady stream, while her eyes wandered from the brunettes chest to the arm offered to her. Then it landed on the watch on her arm. to the watch on the arm.

"Ben?" she asked in disbelieve, her hand grasping for Ben's.

She was pulled up and Rook offered her a kerchief for her nose, which she took, thanking him. Yes, she had heard that Ben changed appearances, but she hadn't actually seen those changes.  
The hybrid had trouble believing it. As the bleeding had halfway stopped she started to talk, giving away the reason why she came to the Tennysons in the first place: "My mother is coming to Bellwood. She's been released from jail.".

Ben shrugged her shoulders, "And why should I bother?"

"My mother",Ester started to explain, "should be closely observed! She's a criminal. She- she's a mobster and leads a gang and is an arsonist and- and-"

Rook shook his head, "Ester. Your mother just came out of jail. It is impossible for us, the Plumbers, to take any action against someone who has not done any crimes. She was in jail, which meant she has done her time."

"Besides," Ben turned around towards her,"isn't your mother human? The Plumbers can't do anything against _ordinary_ humans."

Ester looked less than happy, "But-" she took a deep breath, then she looked up, her gaze directed at Rook.

The Revonnahgander looked thoughtful. "Ester, maybe it is better when you talk to your mother about your feelings?" he suggested.

He tried to lay his hand on her shoulder but she shook her head and took a few steps back, "I knew none of you would get it!". Ester turned around and ran away.

Ben and Rook looked at each other, shrugging as they walked towards the entrance door. They knocked at the door to Ben's childhood home and were greeted by Sandra Tennyson, who didn't seem surprised that her son turned into a daughter.  
Ben's mother took the madness of existence in stride. "Ben! Come in!" Sandra stood back and let her and Rook in. "Oh, by the way. A friend of yours, came over too. She was so excited to see where you grew up!"

Rook and Ben exchanged worried glances, "A friend?".

...

Ben ripped open the door to her room and saw the frog-princess sitting on her couch, eating her chips and playing her video-games! She walked in front of the television, obstruction her view on the TV-screen. Attea was trying to see past her but gave up and instead just glared at the brunette from where she was sitting, not bothering to stand up.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"What does it look like? I'm staying here!" she declared, an empty bag of chips landing on the floor.

The princess caught sight of a new bag of chips and grasped it with her tongue. As she ripped it open and shoved a chip into her mouth another one fell on the floor. The bag was ripped out of her hands by an infuriated Ben."You have some nerve to- How did you even get in here?" the original owner of the room demanded to know.

"Your mother let me in- told her I was a friend of yours- Oh, by the way-" she handed her a letter, "as Magister Zorian dropped me off here -together with your stuff- he told me to give this to you. He wasn't happy- oh wait- that was the guy you drugged, right?".

Ben gave her a glare, as she took the letter from Attea. "Don't worry", she put up her hands, "I haven't read it.".

"Get out of my room!" Ben demanded shoving the green alien out of the door.

She grabbed Rook by his uniform as he wanted to leave too, "Not you Rook! Just her!". The brunette shoved a finger into Attea's direction and shut the door as soon as Attea was outside.  
"That's-" Ben took a deep breath, sitting down on the couch, trying to calm down before she continued reading, Rook sitting down next to her. "The Magistrata decided that Attea will be staying with me until they can find a suitable place to hide her." Ben summarized.

The alien was confused: "But you are currently on your sabbatical.".

"This letter had been signed before I'd been sent on my sabbatical." Ben pulled on her hair, "You know what this means? That letter had been signed yesterday. The Magistrata knew the outcome even before the hearing! The whole hearing was just for show!"

Rook looked at the letter, thinking, as Ben handed it to him. Reading through it, while Ben walked through the room.

"This is-" Rook tried to find the right words.

Ben took the letter and shook it in front of her partners face. "I am sure there's a law against this! I- I go and- and tell Chadzmuth! I can't sleep with Attea living in the same house as me!". The brunette stopped right in her tracks, an idea forming inside her head, "I go and live with Gwen!". She pulled out her sports-bag and filled it with underwear and socks.

Rook stood up from his place on the couch and tried to calm down Ben. "Just imagine how Gwen will react when you come to her like this. Also, she already lives together with Kevin and Zed. Maybe you are acting too hasty? You should at least stay for one night." the Revonnahgander suggested. For a moment Ben stopped cramming a shirt into the already full bag and started chewing her bottom lip, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you're kind of right. But there's no way Attea is going back into my room! She can sleep on the couch for all I care!", with those words, she emptied the bag into her drawer.

Rook excused himself. The Revonnahgander wasn't able to stay longer and join them for dinner. Sandra and Ben saw him off and Ben's mother disappeared into the kitchen to prepare the dinner for the evening. Ben and Attea sat on the couch staring each other down. They weren't sure who should start their verbal fight. But after a while Ben decided to begin. "I heard of your mother." Ben began, "So, she was like a biological weapon? Polema. It does sound like a virus."

"You can read?"the Incursean retorted, raising a fascinated eyebrow, "What else did you get from those files you stole?".

Ben did not go into anther attack. Instead she went into the defensive. "How'd you know that?" the brunette inquired.

The princess produced a dismissive sound, "News travel fast around the base. By the way: how was your date with the resident lesbian?"

"That's none of your business!" the brunette snapped at her, heat traveling up her head.

"Neither is you getting into my family business. Or you know, general Plumber business. Not like you're a Plumber anymore- actually you never were a Plumber!". Attea grinned, "Not only are you a high school drop-out, you're not even a Plumber! And the best part" she noticed the expression of anger on Ben's face and the way she formed her hands into fists, "you can't do anything against me being here!".

The brunette balled her hands into fists and did her best to suppress the need of punching Attea's smug grin off her face. This was a fight Ben was unable to win. If she wasn't able to win she better leave the battlefield.

Ben stood up. "I'm going out!" she yelled towards the kitchen, ignoring Attea who was within celebrating her conquest.

"Wait, Ben!" Sandra quickly walked out of the kitchen but Ben was already gone. The blonde put her fists on her hips and sighed, looking at the door. Then she turned towards Attea, frowning, "Was that really necessary?".

...

Raff walked into the damp bathroom. One of the great things about being royalty: the expansive and wide accommodations. Polema could do without all this. Could! But she had taken a liking to it. It was so much better to molt in a nice hot bath, instead of trying to dry rub the old skin off.

The steam from the hot bath rose up, coating the mirrors and the walls. The Sylonnoid had slight trouble navigating through the vast bathroom with all the steam everywhere. It made his joints ache.  
He could make out how a piece of old skin disappeared between Polema's sharp teeth as Raff finally stood in front of her.

"Fourteen years?" she inquired, that's how long she was stuck in stasis, which Raff confirmed.  
She sunk down and motioned him to come over. Obediently he did."Can you pass me the wire-brush? I've still got some skin stuck on my back." she demanded. As Raff was busy rushing her back and getting rid of the old and dead skin she started to speak up again. "The one who got away is on that planet, earth? Hiding behind enemy lines-Plumbers-", she closed her eyes completely waiting for Raff to confirm what she said. Then she opened them again as he did.  
"What are we going to do now, Raff?" she asked her fingers reaching for the old flakes of skin drifting in the water.

Raff bowed his head a little, "Whatever my queen wishes to do.".

The green space lizard tilted her head to the side, then to the other side and drifted off into the warm water, causing Raff to stop brushing her back. She peeked out from the water, her transparent eyelids folding back and then she climbed out of the bathtub. To dry she laid down under the basking lamp. As a cold blooded reptile she needed to keep warm.

"I am bored." she looked at her hands, regarding her claws. "Let's go there!".

Raff stood up, unimpressed by the naked reptile. "Shall I fetch the general and prepare your Incursean army?" he inquired bowing submissively.

"Nah! I want to surprise her!" she looked at Raff and grinned at him, showing her sharp little teeth, lined up evenly against each other. "Go get me my old clothes." she commanded "And I need a small ship. Nothing too fancy.".  
As Raff stood up she looked at him. She laid her head queer, lifting up his robe a little, "And get some pants. You know, your old clothes. I can't take you anywhere in that outfit. It will just be the two of us, tomorrow." The Sylonnoid stopped as she tugged at his robe again, stating that she was hungry.

"Of course my queen!" he bowed and walked out of the door, to get the queens old clothes and something to eat.

**...**

Inside the Burger Shack she sat, staring out into the rain. The sound of water against the glass sent shivers down her , how she hated the cold!  
She preferred the warmth. Lazy eyes wandered over empty seats and through dark windows. Then her gaze fixated on the cash register, a cold and calculating gaze. When the eyes are the window to the soul hers were frozen solid. Her minion stepped up to her and handed her a doggy-bag with food. Though she was rather thoughtless, addressing her as boss and the red-haired lackey was quickly reprimanded for this misstep.

"Out here," she put the straw close to her mouth, "it's Daisy. I am not in my 'business suit', Pinky.".

While the red-haired young woman took a bite out of her burger, she started to talk "Anyway have you thought of- you know- getting back your old job? It'll be kind of difficult. I mean it was- five years- a lot has changed."

The older, tow headed woman chewed on a chili fry. Her eyes wandered over the place, taking note of a security camera in the corner. "It's those alien-bastards?" she asked, causing Pinky to choke on her bite from the burger.  
"It's those alien-bastards." her former question turned into a statement, "Since they came here- How many kneecaps do they have? Will it be enough to break all of them or just a few?"

The red-head shifted in her seat, visibly uncomfortable "Daisy- I- I don't-"

"Why the fuck are you so nervous?", the old woman's tone was biting and her eyes filled with hate. "I leave you in charge of a group I led with success for so long, then you screw everything up. We were great once and now look at us! We are nothing. What have we come to? Henchmen and lowly thugs. Back as I was still the leader the group was stronger- better."

Pinky stared at her burger, not daring to take another bite. "Forgive me.", she bowed her head towards her boss, who was lighting up a cigarette inside the restaurant.

Her eyes shifted annoyed to the nervous cashier who had walked up to them, explaining to her in a shaky voice that she wasn't allowed to smoke inside the restaurant. She laughed, putting out her cigarette on the table. The older woman gestured towards her minion, a silent command to stay where she was.  
Daisy walked into the rain she hated so much. Her walk was calm and slow, the door gently falling into its hinges behind her as she stepped out. Daisy didn't come back for a while.  
The clock kept ticking and Pinky was chewing on her own fries, not moving. She would never question or disobey the orders given by her boss.

Her eyes were fixated on the fries in front of her as heavy boots kicked open the door. The person was dressed in red from head to toe. An old bat, held by dark red-leather gloves swung through the air and crashed through the nearest glass window. Shards of glass danced in the air for a few moments to the sound of thunder and rain, reflecting the lightning and hitting the ground clanking. It was a horrifying experience. Not a word was said, not a sound came from the red daemon as it leaned over the cashier.  
The last thing he saw was his own terrified expression reflecting in the polished visor of the motorcycle helmet.  
He screamed. Then he was quiet.  
Determined steps walked to the cash-register which was ripped open and the bills taken out to be stuffed into the pockets of a fireproof jacket without care.

A gloved hand motioned towards Pinky who stood up and followed the red stranger. Loyal as ever. They had walked a while, the rain still pouring down. An endless stream of water falling from the  
sky. It seemed as if the flood tried to purge the earth again. Which was quite understandable. The sky ,raven-black, on occasion set aflame by lightning and shaken by thunder.

"So boss, the time in jail hadn't hurt you then?" Pinky finally asked, coming face to face with a polished visor, staring at her in silence.

Pinkie was unable to determine her boss' expression behind that visor. She was awfully quiet, thinking and planning. Then she said something that made Pinkie a little puzzled.

The woman in red pointed at the sky, "Hera. She's coming."

"Who's Hera?"

Red laughed and patted her shoulder, leaving her befuddled. "Come-" she motioned towards the red-haired young woman, "we have to prepare. And tell me: how is Missy doing?"

**...**

At the same time on the dark side of the moon, where she was hidden away Hera ripped herself apart and divided, one half fell onto earth into the darkest corner and the other returned home to her vacant throne.


	11. At the opera tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villain-team-up- we all knew this was going to happen. Predictable.  
> Also: Ben learns magic.

If only a single star would illuminate the night, it would remind her of home. So close, yet so far away. A distant dream laying in the past. But the past was the past! Nobody ever gained anything by dreaming about it. It was gone. She had to do with what she had right now. Though, she sure liked the way the artificial light of the street lamp reflected off her glimmering, black scales.  
It was then that her tongue picked up a scent. So sweet and fruity, with a tinge of earthiness. The snake slithered along the walls. Somebody had not closed their window as they went to sleep.  
She forced her way through the opening and dropped down on the floor. A sound going unnoticed by the brunette sleeping in the bed. Oh, Hera knew that one. What a coincidence!  
  
The snake dropped down enjoying the sensation of the soft floor on her stomach after all those uncomfortable rocky stones and the gravel she had to endure. She traveled through the sheets and under the pillow before deciding to place herself on Ben's chest. Hera stared at the girl, watched the mouth open slightly to exhale and feel the sinking and heaving of her bust.  
It was not what she wanted. Slowly she increased her weight weighting down the brunette and spat down the brunettes throat ,as she gasped for breath, out of spite.  
  
Ben woke up choking and put a hand around her throat, bucking up as if trying to get someone off her. There was something, slithering down her throat again and forcing her to gasp for air.  
What was this? Her eyes swirled around and her head started to hurt. She closed her eyes while reaching for the light. With the room being illuminated, she started to rip off the bedsheets and only stopped after she was sure that there was nothing. It was an hallucination. Surely, the stress of the recent days must have gotten to her head. Or maybe it was never there to begin with? She sat on the floor, borrowing her face in the palms of her hands. Was she losing it?

**...**

After several minutes she stood up on shaky legs and walked to the kitchen to get herself a glass of cold water. As she turned on the faucet she could her footsteps and soon the voice of her mother.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Ben?". Sandra Tennyson was still very sleepy and tired, woken up by Ben's shuffling around.  
  
"Mom, I didn't mean to wake you." Ben turned off the faucet and faced the sleepy woman. Sandra sat down at the table and looked at her new, old offspring. The older woman opened her mouth to say something but closed it again and looked down at the hands in her lap.  
  
"Mom, I have to ask you something."  
  
Sandra looked up and smiled at Ben, "Of course Ben. Just ask.".  
  
"Am I losing my mind? Am I going crazy?"  
  
Sandra blinked at her, obviously surprised. "You're just going through a big change. It'll get better" she smiled at her. "You know what's the best way to ensure a good grasp on reality?" it was a rhetoric question and Sandra answered it herself, "A good night's sleep.".  
  
Ben watched after her mother as she stood up and walked out, and then set down her glass. Yes, a good night's sleep-

**...**

The snake still sat safely under Ben's bed, staring at the busy feet until she stepped out of the room. Hera had enough of Ben for tonight. That small house the human lived in was pitiful and she preferred tall and wide buildings. Of course she'd favor a temple or similar institutions, but in this city this was hard to come by. It was surprising though, how many people lived in this city. When did mankind become so numerous? What anastonishing development! They were like little pests, rats, or other such vermin.  
The pseudo-goddess had to take the next best thing she had on her disposal at the moment and settled down with an old, whitewashed building. It was tall and bold, and old, brittle and swaying, standing on its last legs. But she liked the color and the tall columns still standing proudly as if challenging the world to take them down.  
But wait, there was more.  
She noticed it as she forced her way through a broken window. The faint sound of sweet music. Who would have expected a song so beautiful to play in those ruins? Certainly not her.  
  
At first Chadwick had wondered why there was a perfectly tuned piano sitting on the stage. But while it was there he should play it. He was early anyway and could waste a little time, while his patient, and he used that term loosely, was busy being addled by prescription drugs.  
It wasn't his fault when she was high on morphine. Sure, he gave them to her, but she used it. His fingers traveled over the polished keys. It was wonderful how the music traveled through the room.  
What a shame that this place was soon going to be torn down to make space for a new building complex.  
  
Hera watched from the balcony, obscured by the darkness and the drapes, which had once seen a more glamorous time.  
  
Just as the king stood up and went down the stage a little human, dressed in red, flanked by two in pink entered the room.A red visor reflected the area around her, then fixated the Forever King.  
The two in the pink suits brought a large black box and opened it so he could look inside.  
Chadwick wasn't pleased as the red one stepped in front of him, obstructing his view.  
  
"You don't look like an Anastasia." a voice, filtered through an electric sound-manipulator stated.  
The king glared hatefully at the smaller criminal. He really hated that he could not see their eyes with that stupid helmet of theirs. A red gloved finger pointed towards the black haired, drug addled woman behind him. "That's Anastasia?"  
He wasn't even able to say anything as Red stood in front of Shishkin and waved a hand in front of her face, "Wow! She's pretty high."  
  
Chadwick sighed, "As her doctor-"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"-and partner in crime," he continued, "I am eligible to receive the parcel."  
  
"Hold it! That's for Shishkin!" the robotic voiced buzzed and Chadwick observed how Red bumped against the helmet with their fist.  
  
While all of this was going on, the black shadow decided to make her way down, slinking down the balcony and slithering her way next to the knocked-out woman. Now that she thought about it, this was a very nice white fur-coat she wore. It looked very warm and she had to admit that it was a little cold. She traveled upwards and nestled in the nape of the woman's neck.  
  
Anastasia jerked up as she felt the snake's scales in her nape and threw the heavy thing against the wall, causing Chadwick and Red to turn towards the coughing woman and then to the black viper in the corner."How dare you!" the viper hissed, extending her arms.  
  
The woman wanted to walk back but instead she fell down and tried to rob away before giving up. She was far too weak and unstable to do anything right now. The sudden turn of events startled Chadwick who gaped at the grotesque transformation happening in front of him. A few meters besides him Red took out a gun and fired a shot at the creature. Well, that definitively got Hera's attention.  
  
"Fool!" she declared, her voice booming through the room, "I am Hera!".  
  
The gun fell to the ground and so did the one who shot her. Red removed the motorcycle helmet and Chadwick was surprised that the red one was a woman with flaxen hair.  
  
"Hera!" Daisy called out to the black one, "Forgive me! I have not realized it was you. I did not expect you to come so early.". The monstrous humanoid leaned over the seats, her neck extending to a ridiculous length, it dropped on the floor as she pushed her human sized head towards the blonde. The king was not sure if he should be afraid or amused at the gross scene in front of him.  
  
"Early?" she asked, "I come when it pleases me.".  
  
Chadwick was out of his element, taking several steps back to put some distance between him and that tar-baby clinging to the wall. He certainly never met one of those before. "I demand to know who you are." he yelled at the ebony creature, who had not paid him much mind before.  
  
Hera took the little knight without warning and shook him, then turned him upside down.  
"Who are you?" she echoed turned him around in her hand, like a new toy. She held him up by his cape and shook him a little more. The king got a quite dizzy and as he was put back on the ground he tried to regain his bearings for a moment.  
  
"I" he started to yell, "am the Forever King.". A nd I don't like being shaken and stirred like a cheap cocktail, he added mentally.  
  
"A king?" Hera looked around, confused, "Where are your subjects?".  
  
Chadwick shook his hand, a dismissive gesture, and mumbled something under his breath, before he too dropped to a knee. Not like he needed to, but he could barely stand.  
  
The monster counted the people in the room. Five. No, there were far too few.  
  
"Daisy-" she returned to her follower, "I told you I gave you time to prepare. And you give me five people?"  
  
Chadwick raised an eyebrow at the flaxen woman. Daisy? Really?  
  
The blonde woman looked bashfully to the ground, "I am sorry, big one, but I just came out of jail today and eh- building a temple, recreating a cult- those things need time. We're not back in ancient- Greece. Nowadays people don't buy into everything the see, you know-special eff-"  
  
"Spare me your explanations!". Hera shrunk in size, but at this point Chadwick had regained his senses and a plan.  
  
"Big one, Hera, goddess and mistress, may I have a request?". Sure, he was not sure what she- if that was even a she- was, but he'd better play it safe, this time.  
  
Hera shot up towards the ceiling and stared down at him, "And what do you request, worm?"  
  
"It's Chadwick." he corrected her, gritted his teeth, and continued,"I have heard you need followers? A temple? Someone from your stature and might could- do the ultimate feat nobody of us mortals has ever done before, gaining countless followers. They will praise you and shout your name to the heavens."  
  
The pseudo- goddess let herself be coaxed by the knight. "Of course!" she boasted, "I am after all a goddess!"  
  
Chadwick grinned, "Have you heard of Ben Tennyson?"  
  
"I was the one who caused her trouble and pain. Punishment for her horrible crime!" she boasted, puffing out her inhuman chest which for some reason was growing thousands of tiny little arms, which seemed to shake each others hands. Was she literally congratulating herself?  
  
The knight decided to ignore the nightmarish display of power and instead focused on her echoing voice and the words she spoke; "But what if we could intensify the tor- punishment you have put on her? She does deserve it, does she not?"  
Hera agreed. In hindsight what she had done upon her did not seem to cause her as much distress as she wanted.  
  
"And" Chadwick continued, "to unite against one threat- what could be a better way to gain followers?".  
  
Hera nodded, "Yes! I like you!". Her hand hovered over his head for a minute but retreated.  
  
A death glare was sent to the king by Daisy who raised her voice, pointed at him and accused the man of manipulating Hera. A thousand eyes stared at her, "Silence!" Hera commanded and the red one complied.  
  
"My- _queen_ ," Chadwick defended himself, "it would be an insult to even try to manipulate you! But she might not be such a good subject- After all, I might not have known you from the start, but she- she raised a weapon against you, shot you even!". Hera looked at the red one. All color waned from Daisy's skin. The wannabe-all mighty nodded, "Truly, it can not be helped. It surely is a crime to raise your weapon against your own Goddess- to try to hurt her- that must be punished."  
  
Chadwick closed his eyes, still kneeing as Red started to scream.  
  
Hot! Oh dear, god, it was too hot! The skin on one side of her face was slowly getting loose and curled up. It was burning and smoking and an odd smell filled the hall. But she had to take her punishment. There was no escape from Hera, for anybody.  
She held the other half of her face. It was horrible burned and badly scarred now, shaking as she knelt back into her old position, gritting her teeth. Chadwick was going to pay for this, she swore.  
  
  


**...**

  
It was an oddly sunny day at Friedkin University as Ben stepped out of her car and took her bag from the backseat. During the night she did a lot of thinking and recalled the words of the old man.  
Learning magic seemed like a good way to spent some time and it wasn't like the Plumbers needed her. Actually, they had just rejected her, kicked her out, even.  
Gwen should be in the library, she assumed and made her way there. The brunette opened the heavy door and walked through the aisles, skipping over the titles of books while she waited for her cousin. A few of them sounded interesting others, not so much. Most of them had esoteric themes. Ben was more one for action and sci-fi and less non-fiction books and grimoires.  
She flipped through a book, scowling at the strange letters and drawings. She could make out Zodiac-signs and stars and that was about it. One of the drawings was quite strange and depicted- she wasn't really sure and turned the book around a few times to determine what she was looking at.  
  
"You're holding the book upside-down." the voice of Hex behind her remarked dryly.  
  
Quickly, she put the book back and pretended she hadn't looked at it. Where did that guy come from? She squinted at the older man and crossed her arms. "Hex." she greeted him.  
  
"Professor Hex." he corrected her, "Ben Tennyson."  
  
She pouted, "Dr. Tennyson.". Two could play that game.  
  
The old man, shook his head, "What makes you think you are deserving of such a title?"  
  
"And you deserve yours?" she retorted, then she exhaled, "I am not here to argue with you.".  
  
Hex put his hands on his hips, concluding that the brunette was there to see Gwen. The wizard motioned towards her bag. "Bags are not allowed inside the library." the wizard informed her then gestured to Ben to follow him. He was checking the room first and the he removed a book. A hidden door opened up to let them in. The brunette was unsure if she should follow him but did it anyways. She still wore the Omnitrix and an ambush was unlikely.  
  
The Professor gestured towards the couch, on which Ben put her bag. She walked towards what she assumed to be Gwen's own private little library. More grimoires. She groaned and put back the book she had just pulled out. More strange letters and words she didn't know.  
The master wizard asked her what she wanted from Gwen which she honestly answered.  
  
"You are aware that I am just as good of a teacher as your cousin." Hex said, as he followed her during her inspection.  
  
She rolled her eyes at the old man, "Yeah, right. Gwen is- a lot better than you. Besides, I rather- not be your student."  
  
The old master wizard felt offended and put a hand on her shoulder which she quickly shook off, "I have years of experience behind me! Besides, your cousin has her own problems."  
  
Ben raised an eyebrow, "And you're problem-free? Why do you want to teach me magic so badly?".  
  
"Well, it is just- that Gwen might be overwhelmed by-dealing with your needs."  
  
Ben froze in her steps and turned around, as she suddenly recalled something Chadzmuth had told her way back, yesterday. "Have you talked to my lawyer one of those days?" she inquired, giving him an intent look.  
  
The wizard appeared surprised and bashfully admitted that he might have talked to him. "I can't believe it. You were the 'magically inclined person' who told him I need to get laid?"  
  
Hex went bright red underneath his tattoo and held up his hands, "I never said- those were not my exact words.".  
  
"I-" she shook her head, pointing at him "I can see why you're suddenly so eager into getting me as your student." Ben was suddenly overcome with deep sadness and her hand sank down crossing her arms in front of her chest again and letting her head sink down.  
"I miss being a guy" she said suddenly "at least people saw me as the guy with the Omnitrix or a hero- I- I don't really want to know what they see in me now."  
  
Hex exhaled and massaged his brow, "Listen. Chadzmuth never said it was about you. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just- think that you need- to-" he shook his head and tried again.  
"Your mind, body and soul have to become one. You're divided-".  
  
Ben interrupted him, "Bezel already gave me that speech. I don't need to hear it again. So- sleeping with you will fix all my problems?".  
  
More blood shot up the old wizard's head and he put up his hands, to defend himself "N-no! What kind of man do you think I am?"  
  
"The dirty kind." Ben stated with brutal honesty, "Why else did you take this job? Surrounded by girls like, 50 years younger than you. Don't tell me you don't like the attention.".  
  
Before the discussion could go any further Gwen stepped into the room surprised at Ben and Hex standing in her living room. "Professor Hex, Ben, what are you doing here?" she put her bag next to Ben's on the couch after eying it suspiciously. Ben greeted her and told her she came to learn, while Hex told her he had just shown her around.  
  
"In my own personal opinion Ben should be my student." Hex argued.  
  
Ben shook her head, "You know me Gwen. I'll be a good student! You only need to teach me a few spells."  
  
The red haired witch looked uncomfortable, and held up a hand "Wow! Stop! Who says I'm going to teach you? Hex is a great teacher Ben." she turned towards her grimoires and put one right-side up again. It was the same one Ben had taken out earlier.  
  
Ben tried to win Gwen over. "But you have the time to teach me. Just a few spells Gwen!" she begged. In hindsight begging might not be the best idea to convince somebody.  
  
Gwen shook her head, "You think magic is just saying a few magic words and then stuff happens?". Her voice grew cold and she glared at Ben, "It's a complicated and difficult science!"  
Had the brunette offended her cousin?  
  
"Sorry." she excused her words. "But you make it look so easy." Ben mumbled under her breath.  
  
Gwen however heard it and decided to correct Ben, "It took me years of practice and training!". Finally she decided to ask another question:"What's up with the bag?".  
  
The brunette answered by stating that she was going to stay over for a few days.  
  
"You can stay overnight. But tomorrow, you have to find another place to stay. I have finals soon and need time to learn."  
  
Ben sighed and looked around, "At least I can see Kevin again. Where's he?"  
  
Just now she noticed that Gwen's place was oddly clean. Too clean, almost empty. And curiously there were no dog-toys anywhere. After several minutes she still had not gotten an answer and repeated her question. Hadn't they heard her?  
  
"We broke up." Gwen admitted, trailing a finger over one of her grimoires.  
  
The brunette gaped at her and then laughed, as if the red-head had told her a bad joke."What? That- that can't be."  
  
"It is. He took Zed and his car and went off campus yesterday. I am surprised he hasn't called you.".  
  
Of course he hadn't called me, Ben remembered that her phone was off and had been for a while now. Ben swallowed, "I'm sure he'll come back.". Gwen met Ben's sight and bit her lower lips as if to keep in something.  
  
"Now Ben, why don't you go with your new teacher and let him teach you a few easy spells and tell me then how easy it was?" Gwen's voice seemed distant and mocking. Shivers went down Ben's spine and she and Hex turned around. The brunette was unsure if she wanted to stay over-night after all.  


**...**

  
  
While Ben was busy trying to learn magic, which sounded easier than it was Anastasia had recovered from her drug high and was beleaguering her doctor. But she wasn't the only one.  
Chadwick had a lot to do today and was less than enthusiastic about the freeloaders in his home. Why did they follow himback home? He hadn't even fed them! Hera had curled up in the middle of the table and he was sure that the red one was giving him the stink eye behind her visor. "Why is everyone here?", Chadwick lowered his eyelids and folded his newspaper, trying his best to ignore Shishkin drinking his wine.  
How did she break the lock to his wine cellar?  
  
"You should shave!" the drunken Russian slurred and Chadwick evaded the slim hand trying to grip his beard before she tried ripping it out.  
  
As she realized that she had grasped air her hand went instead for the second bottle of wine, helplessly trying to get out the cork. The viper on the table curled around his hot cup of coffee staring in the black substance and smelling it with her tongue. No coffee for him this morning then.  
  
Red looked at a curious little machine working non-stop in the corner, "What is that thing?".  
  
"Auto-caller." he replied. Why didn't he turn it off? It had been going for a while now and Ben probably had turned off her phone long ago.  
  
The vile reptile on the table slithered over to the little fruit basket. Oh great, now he could throw out that one too, the Forever King thought as the apple dried up and became brown.  
He went to his notes and noticed that his pen was missing. Chadwick glared at the snake and massaged his brow. That thing had just swallowed his pen. Hera was indeed a living, thinking being, right? You'd think that she'd knew what was eatable and what was not. If he went to bed tonight he should check for snakes, he might burn the mattress too to be on the safe side.  


**...**

Another reptilian, had just beaten up a giant chicken and contemplated her life-choices as she stood above him. She let him go after he once again declared that he did not know where Attea was.  
Liam escaped with a broken wing and some dented pride, leaving her alone with Raff.  
Her lackey sighed, suggesting another, newer approach. None of the people here should or would know her whereabouts. His queen turned towards him; "What's your plan?"  
  
The Proto-TRUK drove past them and a spark went up in the lackey. "We just have to get the right people.", he suggested.  
  
They watched as Rook and Tack stepped out of the truck and went into a little shop, where they were discussing loudly with a little, amphibian alien. "Plumbers? Hm-" she was quiet for a while, "but foot-soldiers won't do, Raff."  
  
Raff pointed to the taller alien, the Revonnahgander, "But my queen, that's not a foot-soldier, that's a Magister. High-ranking members of the Plumbers."  
  
"In that case," she grinned showing her little, sharp teeth, "I like your plan."  


**...**

  
  
It was comical, how one little frog could demand so much respect from someone several times his size. Tack tried his best to keep up with protocol while Rook tried to calm down Pakmar from his rage-high. It was not an easy task. The little toad yelled at Tack, "Where's Ben?" he spat on the ground, "At least he got stuff done!"  
  
Rook took a deep breath, why was everybody asking where Ben was? He motioned towards his partners and explained to the angry extra-terrestrial that it was important for them to follow protocol and to be easy on Tack. It was his first day on earth.  
Pakmar spat down at the ground again and dismissed Rook.  
  
The Revonnahgander faced Tack, "If you would be so kind and explain to Pakmar why protocol is important.".  
  
Pah! Bureaucratic torture, that's what this is!" the toad shouted and Rook went outside to take a breather while his partner was busy with the toad.  
  
Of course, he felt a little bad about leaving his partner alone, but he could deal with it. He picked up his phone and tried to call Ben, for naught. Unbeknownst to him, the brunette's phone was still turned off.  
  
"I guess I just call Gwen-", he perked up as he felt a peck on his neck and his hand subconsciously reached for it.  
  
There was a small arrow. A tiny needle at its end, red where it had pierced his skin. He wanted to call out to Tack but his tongue didn't follow his directions. Next his legs gave out and then everything was dark.  


**...**

  
  
As soon as Tack realized that his partner was gone he called Magister Tennyson.  
  
"Rook has gone missing?" the Magister yelled into the phone, "Have you tried tracking-". His eyes widened in disbelieve, "You have his Proto-tool but he's gone?" Tack on the other end of the phone sounded concern and asked how he should proceed. "Go back to the HQ." Max ordered, "We'll search for Rook."  


**...**

  
  
Polema stood in front of the chair, wondering what to do with that bound Plumber now. But first she had to wake him up before doing anything. So she took a bucket of cold water and dumped it over the feline. She slapped the still dizzy Revonnahgander who quickly regained his senses and glared at her, the his eyes widened.  
  
"Aren't you-" he gaped at her.  
  
"Polema." she introduced herself, "Queen of the Incurseans.". The tone in her voice suggested that she cared little about the title. A forked tongue slipped out between her sharp teeth. "Now, I think you know where Attea is?"  
  
Rook shook his head, "No!"  
  
The reptile laughed, "Really? I don't think so-" she turned towards Raff who presented her with various tool, "Tell me Raff, which one is your favorite?"  


**...**

  
  
During that time at Friedkin University, Hex assisted Ben as best as he could : "Now breath in and out and-"  
  
Ben opened her eyes to stare at the old man next to hear, "I bet I could concentrate a lot better if you'd let me.".  
  
He sighed and opened his own eyes, "I'm just trying to help.".  
  
"I can breath, it's not that hard!" she replied, "When are we getting to the actual stuff?".  
  
He furrowed his brow and gestured towards the stone, "Before you can do anything like that you have to first be conscious of your surroundings."  
  
She stared at the stone, "It's a friggin' stone. It's grey and smooth.".  
  
The old wizard shook his head, "You have to be the stone, feel the stone-"  
  
"-and what else? Take it out for dinner? Marry it?" she continued, rolling her eyes. This was ridiculous.  
  
"If you can not concentrate on a stone how will you be able to concentrate at all?" Hex asked her and stood up, dusting off his clothes. "You're a lost cause-" he shook his head and massaged his brow. Ben frowned and put out her tongue, then she turned around and walked towards the cafeteria. Not like she could concentrate with an empty stomach anyways!  


**...**

  
  
Ben was very quickly once again reminded of her new lot in life. Why was it so hard to eat in peace and quiet for a change?  
In the past it was random aliens popping up now it was frat-boys and college-girls bothering her. Yes, Ben liked attention, she reveled in it. But today was really not the day she was up for it .  
Especially with all those invasive questions she did not want to answer .  
  
"Have you tried anything yet?" the girl next to her asked, making Ben choke on her fries.  
  
She continued talking, "You know- If I'd turn into a guy I think I'd take my new body for a test drive.".  
  
Another girl laughed, and then leaned closer towards Ben, before asking a question of her own, "So- are you and Hex- you know?". The brunette looked up in sheer horror at the grinning pink haired girl. Merely thinking about her together with that old witch- she was barely able to keep her meal inside her stomach. Ben excused herself and ran off, back into the library to escape from her new little fan-club.  
  


**...**

  
  
  
Once back , she had finally lost her followers and hid out in Gwen's living room. The red-head looked agitated as she came in a few minutes later.  
  
"Ben!" the red-haired witch gasped for air, indicating that she'd ran all the way from, where ever she just came, probably class. "It's Rook!"  
  
The brunette sat up, all attention focused on Gwen. She finally got back some air and tried again, "Rook went missing!"


	12. Greener pastures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted rape

"I'm going back to Bellwood." Ben declared and stood up, leaving the living room. Determination filled her heart. Gwen quickly hung up her cellphone and ran after Ben, overhauling her and stepping in front of her cousin.  
  
"Ben, listen, you can't go after Rook." she stated standing in the entrance to the library, cutting off the brunette from the exit.  
  
Ben laughed and massaged her brow, "Gwen, get out of my way.".  
  
Of course Gwen was just as concerned as Ben was but they had to be logical about this. "Listen I am sure that Rook is fine." she tried to argue, not moving an inch.  
  
"And how do you know?" Ben snapped at her cousin, taking one step closer, "How do you know he's fine? I have to safe him!".  
  
A loud bang behind Gwen signaled to Ben that his cousin had sealed off the door. The expression on Ben's face changed from determination to shock. Gwen tried once again to calm down Ben, but she was crudely rejected by her cousin. The tone Ben used now was very cold and distant and yet, calm and collected. It sent shivers down Gwen's spine.  
  
"You're going to listen Gwen. My best friend just got kidnapped and I am not going to sit back! You think I need a friggin' badge to save someone? I am a hero, when someone is in need I'll be there! Especially when it's my best friend!".  
  
Gwen frowned, but shook her head. The red-haired witch still refused to let Ben through. Hopefully Ben would have some common-sense and just stop trying. There was a weight on her shoulders as Ben laid her hands on her shoulders and she looked up to Ben who gave her an apologetic smile "It's okay. I understand, Gwen.".  
  
She sounded so sincere and warm. Gwen couldn't help but smile back. What came then wasn't something she had been prepared to receive from her cousin of all people. It was just- happening so quickly. The brunette leaned her head backwards and then crashed forwards against the red-head's brow, knocking her out via a well-placed head-butt against her cranium.  
With the witch unconscious the seal couldn't hold up and broke down. Ben decided to move Gwen to the side so nobody would step on her and transformed into XLR8. The car wouldn't be fast enough. Running was the fastest option.

  
**...**  
  


Meanwhile Magister Tennyson received an urgent call, from his daughter-in-law. His brow furrowed as he picked up the phone, knowing that it had to be very important. She wouldn't call him under normal circumstances. He tried to calm down the woman at the other end of the line. Finally she was more serene and slowed down, not stumbling over her own words anymore. "What exactly happened, Sandra?" Max Tennyson asked into the phone, listening to what Ben's mother had to say.  
The older man stood up, eyes widening in shock, "Attea, left? Have you seen where she went?".  
  
For a while Sandra was silent, then she said no.  
  
The Magister restrained himself, thinking, "It's fine. I'm calling S.E.C.T. and mobilize the Plumbers. Just stay home and relax, Sandra.". He hung up but before he was even able to tip in the first digit of Lt. Steel's number he was once again interrupted by his phone. It was his granddaughter, this time, Gwen. As he put the phone to his ear he could hear her groaning in pain: "Are you okay Gwen?" he inquired, sounding concerned. There was silence on the other end of the line, as if she needed to contemplate the question.  
  
"No, I'm fine Grandpa. Ben took off and went back to Bellwood. She's probably already in Undertown." the witch informed him.  
  
The older man sighed. "Stay where you are, Gwen. I take care of it." he ensured her.

  
**...**

  
At the same time, but in a completely different place Rook tried to get air into his lungs. He was wet, cold and coughed up water as he lay on the ground of the dirty basement where his captors had dragged him. The room was spinning and turning as he was set back up in a vertical position and tied to a post, arms behind his back. After several minutes of slapping him around the face, which caused his cheeks to burn like hot coal the reptile sat down on her heels and repeated her question. Where was Attea?  
The Revonnahgander groaned and once again shook his head, "I do not know where Attea is.".  
  
Polema hissed, "Bullshit! How stupid do you think I am? I know exactly who your little friend is.".  
  
His eyes widened as he saw her taking out his phone and showing him a picture of Rook with Kevin, Gwen and Ben. A long black claw tapped the screen, on the brunette boy, "Don't tell me lies, cat. Someone like you wouldn't have a clue where the Plumbers keep her? As if."  
  
The lack of air had made him dizzy; "It is in the files.".  
  
"Oh please, that was two days ago. All that info is probably already useless. However; I don't think that you guys had the time to relocate so quickly. How long did it took for you people to figure out someone stole all those files? One day? How far could you have gotten her away from me?" she dropped the phone on the ground and smashed it with her boot.  
  
Yes, Rook knew he could buy a new one, but it was still a loss. The reptile knelt down next to him and slowly drew a sharp nail down his cheek, along the black markings of his cheek, digging just a little deeper. Just enough-  
They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door upstairs. Polema walked up the steps, but was held up before she could reach the top, by Raff who begged her not to open the door.  
"My queen, it might not be the best idea to answer to door by yourself. There's still a high price on your head." he argued, offering to answer himself.  
  
Someone once again knocked at the door and she sighed, "Get them in and then close the door."  
  
Raff nodded and Polema walked downstairs again getting busy with gagging the Revonnahgander. The Sylonnoid opened the door and took a surprised step back. Into the little shed walked a woman, in a furry white coat. What kind of animal did she kill to get that one?  
Anastasia wrinkled her nose as she looked around and held a scented handkerchief up to her face while gesturing the extra-terrestrial behind her to follow, before turning around, facing the android.  
  
"Is that Raff?" she asked the alien in the skeletal armor. Khyber took a look towards the Sylonnoid and affirmed her question.  
The black haired woman squinted at the alien, keeping the hanky pressed to her lower face."Where's that- um- 'queen'- of yours?" she asked Raff who had trouble understanding her with the muffling effect of her muckender and the thick Russian accent.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, turning slowly towards the door but was stopped by the Panuncian-mutt growling and snapping at his knees, who got petted for it by his master.  
  
The Russian woman took off her hankie screwing up her nose at the disgusting smell, "Polema? I am not an idiot- I got Khyber with me- but you guys? Abducting a Plumber in the middle of the day- in a busy street? You guys want to be caught!". That woman's antics were theatrical, her speech underlined by great gestures. And Raff didn't like the condescending tone the woman used to talk to him.  
  
Behind her Khyber decided to speak up again, "I don't have all day, Shishkin.".  
  
She waved him off, "You get paid by hour, you have no right to complain, anyways- " she turned back towards the Sylonnoid, "I have some information that would be very interesting for you and your mistress."  
  
"Queen." Raff corrected her. Mistress may have been correct but there was always some underlying implication in that word, which he did not like. She sighed, and put back her scented handkerchief, mumbling something in Russian into it. "I am not sure-" Raff started, but was interrupted by a voice behind him.  
  
The reptile leaned against a post next to the staircase. "No Raff, it's fine. What info do you have, human? Talk!" she commanded and the Russian laughed.  
  
"Excuse me?" she blinked at her and then threw glance at Khyber who sighed, "How about a please? And besides, what makes you think I'll give out information so freely? I want that military-grade scrambler in your ship for it." In a fluid motion she went right past Raff and stepped in front of the taller reptile.  
  
Raff gaped at her, "How do you know that we have a-"  
  
"Probably because you got here without a horde of Plumbers showing up? Oh and by the way, my name is Anastasia Shishkin." she put away her handkerchief and presented her hand to the reptile, for a handshake, who just gave the woman a glare in return. The Russian bared her bleached teeth in an attempt to smile and then put her hand away, "Not one for shaking hands? Why does nobody want to shake hands with me? Is it me or-?". With a grand gesture she exhaled and put back her smile.  
  
The reptile closed her vertical eyelids, her eyes appearing milky and then opened them again, not sure if that human was wrong in the garret. "You- are aware that I could kill you right here?" she asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow.  
  
The Russian laughed up, waving her hand. "Polema, right?- I am very hard to kill, it would just be a waste of time to try-and it wouldn't be very smart." she added motioning behind her, towards her current bodyguard. Shishkin blinked as Polema flicked out her forked tongue at her. Was that just a rude gesture or a biological necessity? The Russian had no idea how those aliens worked.  
  
In a sudden motion, the reptile took a step back as she was hit with the smell of disease. Polema took another try just to be sure that the nauseating stench, covered by faint traces of alcohol, truly came from the Russian and frowned deeply in disgust as her suspicion was affirmed.  
"What kind of info is it?" Polema asked putting some distance between them.  
  
"Well, I think you have a daughter-Athena?- anyways, wherever you thought she was she isn't there anymore. But I know somebody who knows somebody who knows where she is! All you have to do is to come with me and- well- the scrambler. But what do you have to lose?"  
  
Raff squinted at the lady in white who had spread out her arms, still wearing that smile on her face looking like she was waiting for- something. He stepped back to the side of his queen, whispering to her under his breath, "Can we really trust them?".  
  
"We can risk it I guess."she whispered back and increased the volume of her voice, "I, however, only give you the scrambler when I think the info is good enough."  
  
Anastasia frowned and chewed her bottom lip but ultimately was willing to make the deal. Then she pulled out two black hooded sweatshirts from the depths of that monstrous overcoat of hers and gave them to Raff and Polema who looked first at them and then at Anastasia, not sure what they should do. "Oh, just a precaution. We're going 'upstairs', to Bellwood, I don't want to raise unwanted attention.", Anastasia put together her hands and then blinked at them. "You're supposed to wear it." she added with half-closed eyes, looking really smug with that lazy smile on her lips.  
Didn't those aliens know what hoodies were?  
  
Khyber scowled at his beast which started to growl, a grin spreading over his lips, "She's coming.".  
  
Anastasia looked back to the huntsman a little confused, "What? Who's coming?"  
  
"Tennyson." Khyber stated, petting his Panuncian beast, who seemed a little antsy, growling at the door.  
  
She sighed and looked to the sky, "Ugh, that brat? I guess- when she's coming here- will we even be able to make an exit?"  
  
"I can keep her busy for a while." Khyber offered, "For the right price.". Not that he needed the money as a motivation to fight Ben. But the Russian didn't need to know that tidbit of information.  
  
"Two hours." she offered.  
  
He shook his head, "Four." the Russian seemed peeved but really couldn't afford to haggle around. "Fine. Four hours worth of pay, I don't think I'll need you again, anyways!". The Russian turned towards the other two aliens, "When you're ready, my car is waiting outside."

  
**...**

  
Wildmutt cut corners and ran through shortcuts sniffing the air and the ground. It was unmistakeably Rook's smell she had been trailing. But still there were two more tracks. Scents she could not categorize. One of those was familiar and she felt as if she should know who it was. But it just didn't cross her mind who it could be. A car was driving by, but the trail did not lead to them. She continued running and then stopped. There was that other smell, of course, Khyber and his Panuncian. And it seemed as if they had been awaiting her arrival, standing outside the shack. Between her and Rook was an obstacle she had to beat.  
  
Wildmutt could hear a high pitched whistle and the Panuncian changed its form.  
She tried to jump backwards but was quickly hit by Buglizards tail, getting pushed to the side and against the wall of another shed. Once again the Vulpimancer stood up, shaking her head and growled at the Buglizard who charged at her full speed ahead.  
This time Wildmutt managed to jump to the side and pounced at the larger predators back, forcing her own sharp teeth through the thick skin, drawing blood. As the Buglizard rolled onto its back in retaliation and squashed the annoying alien, the Vulpimancer howled in pain.  
  
A flash of green light flared up as the Buglizard rolled off of her and Ben groaned in pain. With shaking arms Ben activated her Omnitrix again and transformed into Fourarms.  
  
"Hey, Khyber. I bet you got no Predator to fight me!" she yelled at the huntsman, ignoring the pulsing pain in her ribcage.  
  
Khyber was unimpressed by the red aliens persistence. "The once I have are more than sufficient." he stated and whistled again.  
  
Fourarms was able to knock a tooth out of Buglizards mouth as he descended upon her, spitting bloody salvia on the ground and howling in pain. It retreated a few steps and started spraying its yellow fog over the red alien who quickly took a few steps backs, trying to get some fresh air and a way to see clearly. There was something coming through the smoke, too fast for her to react quickly enough. The strong tail of the creature once again met with her midsection and she crashed through another shed, bringing it down on top of her. Fourarms was forced to take on Ben's form. She tried to get up and cringed in pain. It was traveling from her midsection up to her upper arm.  
She pressed a hand to one of her rips and whimpered as she realized that it was broken.  
And because that wasn't bad enough, a large rusty nail had forced its way through her upper arm, sticking out grotesquely, as it went in on one side and came out of the other. The brunette tried to stand up again, grinning, as if a little pain was going to finish her of.  
  
Through the pain she once again activated her Omnitrix, hovering over the dial, "Where's Rook, Khyber?".  
  
The huntsman raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think that I have to resort to such cheap tricks to hunt you down?".  
  
To her surprise the hunter sounded almost offended. As if he had never resorted to such cheap tricks before. She glared down and wondered why she suddenly had two Omnitrices. Her sight was all wobbly and another shrill whistle-sound filled the air. Ben screamed in pain as the Panuncian bit deep into her leg.  
  
“F-" she sunk down to one knee.  
  
Great now she was truly bleeding everywhere! If only- her omnitrix was still activated, just a few more inches and- she keeled over as Khyber rammed his boot into her stomach causing her to see stars. Ben was turned on her back. She groaned as she felt the rusty nail moving inside her arm, turning with her. It was a sickening feeling.  
She gasped for air as a weight settled on top of her and pinned her down. A sharp pain seared through her other, still good, arm as Khyber put his boot on it and pressed down until she could hear a loud, nauseating crack. It was impossible for the brunette not to scream.  
  
"Fuck you!" she yelled, enraged, "If I get up I'll give you a reason to wipe that grin of your face!".  
  
Khyber seemed unimpressed, "Big words for you, Tennyson. But now that I have a clearer look at you let me see-"  
  
She tried to lift the arm which had not been broken, but Khyber had that one pinned too. The cold steel of a metal knife met her throat, pressing down a little but not enough to draw blood. There was something about that glare that the huntsman gave her, that was deeply unsettling and which disturbed her greatly.  
The knife traveled to the hem of her shirt and she shuddered as it sunk underneath the cloth. It was then that she suddenly realized that there was nobody going to save her. The first time she had Rook, this time she was the one supposed to safe Rook and she'd failed spectacularly!  
Between groans of pain, coming from herself she could suddenly hear the sound of her shirt ripping and stared down as Khyber just shredded it, right through the middle. What was happening? This wasn't in the script!  
  
"Get off of me!" she shouted, eyes widening as he just kept on ripping her t-shirt off, in little shreds, piece for piece.  
  
Ben felt humiliated as Khyber forced her head deeper into the dirt, despite her protests and just continued until the brunette was half-naked and shaking her head in disbelieve, unable to comprehend the situation. The huntsman shook his head too, but for another reason.  
  
"I am disappointed. I really was looking forward to our fight today- but you seem less enthusiastic-" she felt the cold metal on her skin, underneath the center front gore, "maybe I should give you a reason to fight harder?"  
  
"Don't even think about it." she furrowed her brows at him, not daring to show him how scared she actually was.  
  
Khyber put on that smug grin and leaned down to reply, the knife still burning on her bare skin, but the hunter suddenly jerked up as he heard the loud sirens of the Plumbers. Of course, he knew it! It was just a while until they came and they weren't that far away. The weight lifted from her body and Ben breathed in, shaking all over as she stood up. From the pain, she told herself, it was all from the pain, not fear. She wasn't scared.  
  
"Maybe next time Tennyson you put up more of a fight.", Khyber whistled for his pet and made his escape.  
  
Where he went Ben did not see. Any other day Ben would have ran after them, but- she looked at her other arm which hung limp by her side, broken and useless. Everything hurt and walking was a challenge as she shuffled towards the shed. Her brown pants had turned red. The door was still open and she could hear sounds from downstairs. She took one step and then another, the sirens drawing closer. A misstep and she stumbled down the rest of the stairs, screaming as she landed on her already broken arm.  
At least she thought bitterly, she was leaving a long trail of blood for everyone who wanted to follow her. Shaking and jittery she reached Rook and managed with great difficulty to get him free.  
She really wanted to say something but her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. Rook wanted to reply with another smile but instead his eyes widened as he saw the state his ex-partner was in.  
  
"Ben- "he stated, unsure if he should touch her, "what happened?".  
  
The brunette opened her mouth. Everything was on fire. At least Rook looked fine, was fine. She gave him a weak smile and decided to lay down for a while. Just a while.

  
**….**

  
By the time they were inside the car Polema had forgotten all about the feline extra-terrestrial. Opposite her was the Russian with that copy-pasted smile on her face, giving her a look which was oddly unsettling. As if the lower part of her face was strangely disconnect from the upper part of it.  
Raff decided to break the silence by asking a question which had been on his mind for a while now. "Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"The opera." Anastasia stated.  
  
Raff frowned looking at his and the queens clothes, "I don't think we're dressed for that occasion.”.  
  
The Russian laid her head a little queer and fixated him, "You won't be needing formal clothes today."  
  
She held up a wine-bottle, smiling again, "Who wants a glass of wine?". Raff watched in astonishment as one full bottle quickly disappeared into nothing.

  
**…**

  
  
No, he did not like that, not one bit. Chadwick squinted at the aliens sitting in the same room as him and crossed his arms before facing the unmoving tar baby clued to the wall. "I'm not working together with aliens!" he declared, regretting the fact that he did not bring his long sword.  
  
Psyphon also started to complain, "And I refuse to work with fascists!".  
  
This caused his neighbor, Fistrick to laugh up. "Really, bro?"the thug crossed his arms "That's coming from you?".  
  
The cyborg frowned at the tattooed crook before they were interrupted by a white haired woman, "I'm not even sure why I'm here, I am-"  
  
"-the ruler of the ledgerdomain,-blablabla- we heard it all before." Rojo finished for her, rolling her eyes.  
  
Charmcaster glared at her, "Why are you even here? I was told people of actual merit would come here. Not lowly thugs!"  
  
The red-haired biker snapped at her;"I'm not lowly. Besides, I've done more in my life than you in yours!".  
  
Then Dr. Animo said something, another one threw in something which could be taken as offensive and by the time Anastasia opened the door the situation had escalated and she was nearly hit by a magical energy beam. At least she thought it was one, she never really got the difference between them. Daisy sat in the back and was snacking on a pack of chips, betting with Sunder on who would go down first. She was betting on Chadwick and he on Charmcaster.  


A little embarassed the Russian turned towards the Reptile, "I am so sorry. Under normal circumstances this wouldn't happen.”.  
  
"Maybe next time" Red chimed in, "You shouldn't leave the alien-hating asshole with the aliens?"

Anastasia ignored that comment and continued, "Just give me a moment and I shall bring order to this little chaos.".  
  
Raff who stood behind his queen was impressed that despite the current alcohol content the Russian kept a steady walk and a steady voice. Then he retreated back into the foyer. Laserbeams were usually bad for his health and they burned.  
  
As she was finally on the stage, dodging quite a few blasts, she coughed and demanded attention. Which was ignored. What a surprise! After several moments the reptile walked briskly up front and shoot down the chandelier which finally got them some attention.  
  
"Listen!" Polema screamed over the silence, "I came here because I was promised something. And I bet all of you were too!"  
  
After a moment of reluctance the fighting stopped and Anastasia seized the moment, speaking up before the queen could say anything else. In an overly dramatic fashion she took a step forward.  
  
"Friends!" she spread out her hands and put back her wide smile, "it's so nice to see all of you here and I am sure some of you already know each other! For those who don't know me I am Anastasia Shishkin.". With a wide gesture she motioned towards her companion, introducing her, "This is Polema. She's new here. I am sure that we all will work wonderfully together."  
It was an awkward moment as she stopped mid-sentence with an empty look in her face.  
"Hm?" she looked around oddly confused, until she seemed to remember something, "Promises- you all were promised something!". The other villains were unsure if that was an act or if she truly was so mindless.  
"We all want something don't we? And we all have one common enemy. I am sure that you all had trouble with the Plumbers at some point in your life.", she waited and saw a few of them nod. She spread her arms; "But if we could work together, as a team, we might accomplish something great!".  
  
Wait a minute, the villains suddenly realized something and Polema started to scowl. "Work- together?" she asked the woman in white who blinked in confusion.  
  
She affirmed her question and the villains all took a look at each other, unsure how to react to that proposition.  
  
"I know, some of you don't like each other very much-" her gaze felt upon Chadwick who looked darkly up to her, "but think for a minute, people! You really think that you can do such a huge plan alone? If we were to team-up, bundle our resources and align ourselves the Plumbers could become history! Just use your brains!". Silence filled the room, and Anastasia wet her lips.  
"If you don't like it you can leave!" she declared and Chadwick bit his lower lip as he felt eyes upon him.  
  
But he stayed. Yes, it was against his doctrine and he hated aliens with a passion, but there were bigger troubles brewing at the horizon. They could tear each other apart when the Plumbers were gone. Should that happen he was even going to be the first man to fire! Besides, his eyes drifted towards the wall, there was Hera-  
  
A hand shot up and all eyes turned towards Dr. Animo. "I have no objections against working together. But, what" he pointed to the black lump of tar at the wall, which took it all up "is that?".  
  
"Oh." the Russian sounded surprised, "That's Hera. She isn't at home during the moment. She said she had something to do. More players or something."  
  
Dr. Animo thought that was very odd but did not inquire any further. As she clapped her hands together Polema besides her jumped up, "I am really hungry- Hey! Who wants something to eat?"

  
**...**

  
Kevin knew the look the blonde woman directed at him too well as his phone started ringing. "I have to take that call, Holly. It's from Ben.", the blonde rolled her eyes and just dug into her burger without further comment.  
It seemed to be a casual talk until Kevin's eyes started to widen and he stood up from the table in a sudden move. Before he left he threw a five dollar bill on the diner's table, turning around to walk to his car.  
  
"Hey, Kev! ", quickly the blonde threw her own five dollar bill on the table, next to Kevin's, and followed him, "Where are you going?"  
  
Kevin sighed, as he opened his car's door, "Ben is in the hospital. It looks really bad: blood-poisoning, a broken rip and a broken arm. I have to get to her. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
Holly blinked at him and then frowned, chewing her lower lip. Thinking about whether or not she should come with him.  
  
She shook her head and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, through the rolled down window, "You know I can't. But remember that when you need me you just need to call me. We're the same kind we need to stick together."  
  
With those words he drove off towards the setting sun, the blonde watching after him until the silhouette of his car disappeared on the horizon.

  
**...**

  
The Vladat was still stuck in his little coffin, weakened horribly by the sun. Yet, he was able to hear a soft voice whispering to him, through the glass and the metal, echoing in his head.  
Whatever was out there knocked on his glass and seemed to move the casket around.  
To his surprise the heat suddenly increased greatly. The Vladat was unable to determine how long he was stuck in here, or how long he had traveled.  
Lord Transyl was cooking alive and unable to escape from his cage. Whatever or whoever was out there had planned on killing him, he concluded. If only he at least knew who it was, but the glass window was blackened and he wasn't able to see anything.  
Lord Transyl pressed himself against the back of the coffin as the casket started to shake until he heard a faint click and a cracking.  
Who was bashing against the glass wall?  
He shielded his eyes as the glass exploded, violently. Covered in glass-shards he cautiously peeked outside. He could see the last sunbeams disappearing behind the green pastures.  
He was not on Anur Transyl anymore, but what really mattered was his hunger which needed to be stilled.


	13. Je mange ma fille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attea takes some initiative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Gwen isn't Devlin's mother

Who did the Plumbers think she was? She was still the ruler of the Incurseans, even if Polema had been released from jail. That woman had not right to take over! None! Attea was going to kill her! And then, when she'd stained her hand with the blood of that filthy reptile, she'd punish Raff for betraying her! How dare he free that creature from stasis?  
She should have checked his programming for hard coded loyalty as she had the chance to do so, and then decommission him as soon as she'd found the first traces of it.  
  
The cloak did a good job at hiding her identity though. All Incurseans looked the same to those other aliens anyway. Of course a DNA-mask would be preferable but it was impossible for her to get one in such a short time! She needed a way to get off this back-water planet and back to 'her' ship, her fleet, her old life as the Empress. The horned queen was probably on her way to earth if she wasn't already here by now. It was just a matter of time before they'd meet- but not if Attea could do something about it. Did she have a plan? Of course she had a plan! What kind of stupid question was that?  
As soon as word got out that Raff had betrayed her and released the queen the Plumbers had put a bounty on Polema's head, in the hope that they'd quickly catch her. The Incursean princess wouldn't even need to lift a single finger. Just release information about Polema's whereabouts and the problem would solve itself. But right now she needed a way to contact them and tell them the horned reptile was on this planet. Her eyes drifted towards a slightly larger building, standing out from the rest. This would do, she guessed. Attea drew her cloak tighter around her shoulders and opened the heavy, wooden door.  


  
**...**  


  
The Kineceleran at the bar, leaned over the counter and greeted the new guest with a big smile, asking what her newest cutomer would like to have.  
  
"Do you have a room?" Attea asked, pulling the hood closer over her face, "With extranet?".  
  
It seemed as if they were still unaware of who she was, good.  
  
J-N frowned and put her hands on her hips, she lowered her voice, "You are aware that this isn't a hotel, darling?".  
  
The Incurseans eye's wandered over to the small group of female aliens in the corner and then back to the Kineceleran, while pulling out a bag with Taydens, "I just need a place to sleep for the night.". As she saw the contents of the bag J-N's eyes started to brighten up. With a smile on her lips she called over the young Lewodan dressed in a light blue bedlah.  
  
"Celes, can you give that woman your room-key?" she asked her as she floated towards the counter.  
  
Apparently, lacking legs was not a drawback in her line of work. As the human's say: 'whatever floats your boat'. It seemed however as if that the Lewodan was a little mistrustful towards the new guest.  
"Why should I?" she asked, frowning at the hooded woman.  
  
J-N smiled, and winked at her, "It will just be for that one night, Celes. And you won't have to pay any rent for the time being."  
  
The Lewodan bit her lower lip, "You know I can't just take the day off, J-N".  
  
Sighing the other took ten Taydens from the bag and gave them to the alien "What about now?".  
  
After a few seconds of hesitation the Lewodan handed the key over to the Kineceleran who in turn gave it to the hooded figure who quickly disappeared upstairs.  
  
"That was weird." Mela, the black Revonnahgander, noted and Midori nodded, drawing together her thin eyebrows and watching after the cloaked woman as she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Her eyes wandered back to Mela and she lowered her voice, "Your room is next to Celes, give me your key. I'll give it back to you in a few minutes.".  
  
The Revonnahgander could imagine as to why she was trying to get her room, "But only a few minutes. I have work to do." she told her as she handed over the small silver key. When somebody was asking J-N why she used such primitive technology she would answer that she liked the aesthetic of planet earth. It was maybe low-tech but at least it had a certain flair and charm.  


****  
...  


  
Midori slipped into the room next to the guest's and searched for any peek-holes. This place had lots of them and J-N always complained that people kept drilling them into the walls which she had to repair! But now they were really useful. Unaware of the peeping tom Attea pulled back her hood and revealed her face. Out of her pocket she took a little round device, which she dropped on the floor. Before she left the mothership she had been quick enough to grab a calling card.  
A holo-screen flared up, interrupted by static due to the bad reception.  
  
"Princess Attea?" the bounty hunter, Ttetrax, was visibly suprrised, "Why are you calling me?".  
  
The cogs turned in the Rokurokubi's little green head. Attea- Attea- of course- the Incursean- hm- maybe Psyphon would know more about her? Why was she here? She listened intensively: Polema was on the planet? Who was Polema? Whatever! She had to give that key back to Mela and then- figure out where Psyphon went.  


  
**...**  


  
"We're sorry Mr. Harangue but we cannot allow you into the ICU." the nurse told the once human man, leaning on the reception-desk, who started to complain loudly.  
  
"I am a man of the press and I think I- the people"he quickly corrected himself "have a right to be informed about the medical state of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!".  
  
The nurse closed her eyes and shook her head, threatening the reporter, "Mr. Tennyson is still in shock and the last thing that poor girl needs is to see your face. Now get out or I'll call security.".  
  
He wanted to reply something but the nurse already held up the phone-receiver and the reporter went for a death-glare as he turned and left, his camera-man trailing behind him.  
  
A red-haired young woman passed the duo and stepped towards the reception, "I'm Gwen Tennyson. My cousin has been hospitalized?" she inquired showing her I.D to the nurse.  
  
Being busy she only looked up as she received the I.D and nearly fell back from shock. Staring at the large purple bruise she asked concerned if she wanted to see a doctor, too. Absent minded Gwen's hand wandered towards the large bump on her brow "No- I guess it's fine.".  
  
She noticed the way the nurse furrowed her brows and once again tried to convince her of her physical fitness. The nurse was still a little suspicious: "It looks as if you received a concussion.".  
  
"It's nothing. Can I just go and see Ben, now?" the red-haired witch inquired and was let through without further ado.  


  
**...**  


  
Waking up the brunette was still a little dizzy and tried to figure out where she was. Tubes went in and out of her body, a machine was busy cleansing her blood and she had a cast on the other arm.  
The Omnitrix was still there, though. So she didn't have to worry much. Through the glass-panel on the other side of the wall she was able to see to the corridor and saw her cousin walking up the hallway. Gwen stepped through the door, not looking very happy about seeing Ben, but didn't seem to be too upset at her either. Putting a chair next to Ben's bed she took a seat and exhaled. The brunette frowned at her cousin, unsure what to make of that entrance.  
  
"Gwen are you okay?" she asked concerned, "I'm sorry about that head-butt earlier today.".  
  
The witch shook her head, "This isn't why I am here, Ben. I came to talk about today- about what happened between you and Khyber.".  
  
Hearing that name brought back the memory of that cold steel on her naked body and she averted her eyes, gripping the bed-sheet, "What do you mean? Me and Khyber?  
  
"Broken, poisoned, beaten and stripped of your clothes- Ben tell me, what does that sound like?" she inquired, but didn't get an answer. "Listen, I am not sure how to say that to you but- We're just concerned about your well being and- you are a girl now.".  
  
Something snapped inside Ben and she started yelling at her cousin; "Shut up! I don't want to hear it anymore! I am not a girl!".  
  
"You are now!" Gwen shouted back, "Stop it! Stop lying to yourself! You bleed like one, you have the body of one- and you get treated like one! Those monsters you fight- they exploit weaknesses and right now you're weak!".  
  
The brunette shook hear head. "I am not weak!", she insisted and realized that Gwen had taken a step back spreading her arms.  
  
"Look at yourself, Ben. You're hooked up to machines in an ICU, your arm put in a cast and you're completely out of balance mentally. I guess this is the first time that your outside reflects who you are inside-" Gwen stood back and Ben glared at her.  
  
Before Gwen could go Ben asked her a question, "Did I deserve this?".  
  
The witch wasn't sure how to reply to that, "What? What do you mean?".  
  
For a while Ben was unsure what to say next. "I mean," she started, "being turned into a girl. Was the punishment womanhood alone or is there something more I don't get? Why is it a punishment to be a woman?".  
  
Gwen turned around and gaped at Ben unsure how to answer, "I- I guess it's because- ". For the first time in a long while Gwen had no idea what to say. The smart one was stumped. She blinked at Ben, "I have to think about that one- Get well.", with those words she departed.  


  
**...**

  
  
Gwen met Kevin outside, trying to convince the nurse that he was Ben's best friend and needed to see her. Over the head of the nurse their eyes met and quickly they looked away. She wanted to walk out of the room, out of the hospital but she stopped and turned around, standing next to the mutant, "It's alright to let him through ma'am, Kevin is a friend of Ben's."  
  
"Hm- I guess I can let him through then." the nurse reasoned and nodded friendly to the redhead.  
  
Kevin sighed, "Thank you, Gwen.".  
  
"Don't mention it.", her tone was cold as the words left her. She turned around and walked outside into the starry night.  
  


 

**...**

 

"Hey, Kevin!" the brunette greeted him warmly, holding up her arm which was in a cast, "How was your day."

"Less stressful than yours."

"I saved Rook."

"I heard so. He called me- on your phone" the raven haired mutant added.

"You could sign my arm if you want but- eh- I don't have a pen.", she tried her best to forget the words spoken between her and Gwen and shoved them far back into her mind.

The silence between them panned out until Ben couldn't hold it in anymore: "Why did you break up with Gwen, Kevin?".

"Listen Ben, nothing lasts forever and- I met someone new over the internet. A mutant- another osmosian a girl and-!". Ben looked up and frowned, Kevin continued talking: "You know that's rare and I was just so happy to have someone I can actually talk with, who feels like I do- and-" he broke off.

"Talking became a little more?" Ben suggested, and Kevin looked down at his hands.

"I didn't want it to end like this. Gwen walked in and saw me and Holly- it was just a chaste-kiss! On the cheek! And suddenly Gwen is all up in arms about it."

Ben drew her eyebrows together, not believing that Kevin told her the whole truth, "Things escalated a little and Holly called Gwen a- a 'mule'."

"Holly-" Ben didn't know her, but then suddenly realized something: "I can't believe it! So you told her that Gwen is a hybrid?"

Kevin sat down on the chair, "What else should I have told her? But I didn't tell her she was infertile!"

The brunette glared at Kevin, "How many female, fertile hybrids do you know Kevin? Everybody knows that alien-hybrids are sterile!". Shaking his head she looked to the machine, which was peeping frantically for some reason and a mechanic jumped in.

"It's just because of Servantis! It's-"

Ben looked down. He knew of that horror-story. Everything had been removed, by him, poor Helen.

The mechanic couldn't help but overhear their conversation, "Servantis?" he mumbled while opening the inside of the haemodialysis-machine.

Kevin didn't even realized that he affirmed the other mechanics question.

"Hm- makes me think of that big U.N meeting today. They talked about a Servantis there too-"

Ben looked up and stared at the mechanic, "What?", Kevin besides her frowned too.

"Yeah," the mechanic clarified, while reconnecting a wire, "some guy from the Plumbers has to give a big speech- they're talking about compensation for crimes the Plumbers committed against humanity- stuff like that.". The mechanic pressed a button and the beeping stopped, "Don't either of you read the newspaper? It's on every news-channel too.". He turned on the TV in the corner and passed the remote to the brunette while excusing himself.

They stared at the screen and Kevin turned up the volume, "Today," the news speaker said, "Magister Maxwell Tennyson has to face the U.N Human Rights convention as a crime against humanity committed by a rogue-splitter faction, called the Rooters, came to light. Files given to us by an anonymous informant led to shocking pictures of-"

The channel was changed. "Torture! Little kids subjected to inhuman conditions and used as ticking time-bombs- and who is to blame? Nobody else but-". Urgh! Harangue, she quickly changed the channel again.

"Ben Tennyson has yet to give any comment. The brunette has been reported to be last seen in Bellwood, where she was att-".

The brunette flipped to another channel, "Witnesses report that the crime was committed by an alien who recently escaped Plumber captivity. The extra-terrestrial under the name Khyber is reported to be dangerous and should not be approached- ".

She protested as Kevin took her remote and turned off the TV, "I've heard enough!

"But-"

Kevin glared at her, "No, but! Enough, Ben!".

The sudden outburst stunned Ben into silence. "Why are you suddenly so aggressive?", she muttered under her breath. The look in Kevin's eyes was suddenly, the way it was before. Way back in the days- back to his eleven year old self-

Before Kevin was able to reply his phone beeped up, signaling that he had received a message, the Osmosian picked up the phone and bit his lip, "I am sorry Ben. I have to call Holly."

She stared after him as he walked out to make a phone call, "And what is with me?" she asked into an empty room, all alone by herself.

 

**...**

 

Chadwick continued to complain, he didn't like working with aliens; he didn't like that Anastasia was drinking too much, he didn't like the drapes, the light, the donuts- dear god, why was she even feeding them? Anastasia turned her eyes upwards to the ceiling in a silent prayer and tried to ignore the wishes of her doctor by drinking even more. What was a better ice-breaker than liquor?

The Forever King continued to glare darkly, like it hadn't stopped raining the whole week, at the happy crowd. He wasn't even touching his liquor, that's how pissed he was. If Anastasia thought that he was going to enjoy this temporary partnership she was very wrong.  
Unbelievable, that Anastasia met up with the likes of Psyphon and, whatever Zombozo was, behind his back.

Anastasia downed another glass, "You couldn't at least try to pretend like you're happy?"  
The doctor didn't even see it necessary to reply, crossed his arms and turned his head away from Shishkin who squinted at him.  
"Fine, be like that.", she turned her back to him, "two can play that game.". After a while she just decided to mingle with the other party goers, that guy with the antennas looked weird but it beat King Salty-Sour standing next to her.

Carl Nesmith and Kane North did come after all. They were too late however but at least they got to participate in the after-party. "I told you it was before sunset! But no! You said 'we probably aren't the last ones'!" Nesmith complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But if we'd gone at the correct time we'd probably have made it before sunset, if someone, I'm not telling names, didn't need to take an hour to get ready." the other argued.

Captain Nemesis frowned as he looked past his companion, catching sight of Dr. Animo, "Hey, I think I know that guy. Maybe we should-"

"See, that's your problem! You never listen to me!" the older of the two started again filling his glass with wine.

The billionaire rolled his eyes "Here we go again. I don't listen but you interrupt me?".

Dr. Animo frowned at the couple, while Anastasia joined him, downing her second glass that evening a little bit more drunk than five minutes ago, "It's so sad to see a relationship break apart like that." she mumbled between sips, suppressing a hiccup.

Animo agreed, "Communication problems can really destroy a couple.". He shook his head as she offered him a glass of wine, he had to drive today.

"Oh- hm- that reminds me of how I lost my license. Let me tell you a very long story-". Animo sighed defeated and just passed the glass on to Charmcaster who didn't decline.

The witch was trapped in a meaningless argument with Rojo. Neither of them remembered who it started, but Charcaster blamed Rojo. "I am sure the ruler of the great Ledgerdomain can tell me what she does around us humble mortals?", Rojo mocked her.

Charmcaster sipped at her glass and wrinkled her nose at the biker, "Like I need to tell a dy- someone like you anything."

"What did you just wanted to call me, you little-?"

Before the situation was able to escalate a slim green alien pushed herself between them to get at the donuts. This caused them to stop their bickering and directed their attention at the Rokurokubi.

"Hey!" Charmcaster jumped back, which caused the liquid to spill over and onto the ground.

Rojo glared at the green one, visibly irritated, who was stuffing her face with donuts, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

The green-skinned alien decided to ignore those two and made her way over to Psyphon. "What a- argh!" Charmcaster looked down angry that the alcohol had gone to waste.

Rojo eyes traveled to the table and at the empty box shaking her head, "Are we letting everyone in here now?", the red-head complained.

"I know!" Charmcaster replied watching after the slim girl, "Who's that anyways?"

 

**...**

 

Psyphon was trapped between the hulking forms of Fistrick and Sunder. Well, it wasn't really trapped and more like hiding from his employee who waved at him while stuffing more donuts in her face.  
"Bro, do you know that girl?" the tattooed crook asked the slimmer cyborg, who averted his eyes.

He tried to ignore the stretch-neck advancing like a sign of doom, "Never met her before." he denied.

Sunder frowned at the little green girl, "Hey; I think I know her."

"Boss!", Psyphon cringed at the annoying high-tone Midori used when she tried to be cute and sweet. He tried to shoo her away, but she continued pestering him, until he finally gave up.

"What do you want?"

She grinned from pointed ear to pointed ear, "You'll never guess who came to work today!". Fistrick and Sunder thought the little girl was cute and couldn't figure out why Psyphon didn't like her. Well, they hadn't to deal with a hyperactive little bitch tugging their robes and chewing off their fin. "You have to guess! Come on!" she cheered on the grumpy shark-like alien.

He closed his eyes and exhaled, unwilling playing the game; "Fistina?"

She frowned, "No, completely wrong. First hint: green skin."

The cyborg's eye started to twitch, "-Pakmar?"

"No it's a girl!". Psyphon frowned, and massaged his brow. Before he could answer she just decided to blurt out the solution "Attea!", Psyphon just stared at her, and she blinked stumped at his reaction and looked at the equally gaping Fistrick and Sunder. She laid her head queer, unsure what to make of this: "I- um- ".

Pspyhons hands laid down on her shoulders and shook her, "This is the best news in ages!".

 

**…**

 

Polema watched as Psyphon was shooing off Animo, who seemed actually quite relieved to not have to be around that drunkard anymore. Anastasia laughed up and went towards Chadwick whose eyes widened, then he put on a solemn face and his eyes searched for the reptile who he quickly found. This was suspicious and she didn't like this one bit. Her chaperon looked distrustful at Anastasia, Chadwick trailing behind her.

"I am so sorry, but this party is over!" she suddenly turned around raising her voice.

She waited patently until all of them were gone, Charmcaster letting a few bottles of booze disappear into her purse. Some of them wondered how she'd fit all those bottles in the tiny bag, others were uninterested. Rojo commented that if she kept that up she'd fly into the bell tower by accident. The witch didn't get it. Daisy left too, trailing after Khyber but keeping distance to his alien-mutt which had something weird and smelly in its mouth. Zombozo caught up with them and demanded that the alien-mutt would give his arm back this instant!

As they were gone, not before plundering the leftovers, Anastasia turned around and smiled at the reptile with the largest smile on her face, staggering a little back and trying to stay on her heels. Nearly falling down but Chadwick kept her steady.  
"Polema!" she stood straight up again and spread her arms, "I have WONDERFUL news for you! Just fantastic!"

The reptile squinted at her, "And that's why you sent everyone away? After your big speech-"

"Listen, of course we all are a team, but we still have our own little projects, don't we? You have that weird thing with your daughter- I have my own enterprise and Chadwick wants to kill all aliens- but enough about me, let's talk about you." she leaned close to the taller alien and leaned on her shoulder, before continuing.

Well, she wanted to then she laid her head queer, "But tell me first why are you so obsessed with Athena. Just out of curiosity-"

"Attea-" Raff corrected her and was promptly ignored.

Polema closed her eyes, "I want to eat my daughter.".The horned queen didn't think any more explanation was needed. To her, it made a lot of sense. You ate bad eggs and hoped the next batch turned out better than the last.

Anastasia laughed, and they were unsure if she was able to hear right, "Well- I guess we all were there at one point in our life? Oh well, what do I know?"  
She didn't have kids. Polema apparently had a daughter which caused her a lot of trouble. This was why she enjoyed the single life with double income and being able to sleep without little kids screaming her awake.

"May we inquire what the big news are?" Raff spoke up, furrowing his brow.

"We found Attea. But-" Anastasia couldn't even speak out her full sentence as she was grabbed by her neck and Polema had begun choking her. This caused the Russian some issues with her breathing apparatus.

"Where is she?".

"Drop the Russian, alien!" Chadwick threatened her, robots appearing behind him. He kept a few in store just to be on the safe side. Can't be too trustful towards aliens. They glared at each other the king and the queen until Polema let go of the Russian who fell down and scrambled up to her high heels. Failing at the first try but succeeding at the second to stand up.

"That- HURT!" Shishkin yelled rubbing her poor, abused throat, she shook her head, "This is why I am not telling you where your daughter is! You're unreasonable and- eh whatever- ". She pointed at Polema, "You want to play this game- you have to play by earths rules- first rule: Don't be an idiot! Second rule: don't commit crimes in broad daylight, and third: You will never be alone from now on.".  
For a moment she seemed to think about her own words, pretty sure that she had mixed up the order. Oh well, it wasn't as if anyone cared.

Polema glared darkly at the woman in white, "That sounds like a threat.".

Anastasia put two fingers into her mouth and whistled loudly. "That's Sunder." she explained as the gray alien stepped in, and her shoulders sagged as Chadwick behind her was groaning. She took a deep breath, "You'll get with him to the place where Attea is supposed to be, we capture Attea, you get to um- eat her- I'll even give you a kitchen and you're staying with me and my _friends_ until we get the military grade scrambler from your ship. Clear?"

"And what makes you think that I will follow your rules?" the alien asked, her tone threatening.

A smile spread over the Russians thin lips, "You can die, I can not.". The reptile was confused about that statement and was not sure what exactly the Russian meant by that.

 

**...**

 

And while some were doing that, others had to suck some cows to get back much needed energy. It was humiliating. Lord Transyl was above such a lowly energy-source. Sucking the life out of non-sentient beings was way below him. Why was he reduced to do this?Though, it was just for the moment, he told himself, until he regained his powers. His fangs retreated and the cow fell lifelessly down. The Valdat felt a lot more lively than before. Next he had to find a proper place to sleep, somewhere dark and cool. Then he had to cobble together a plan. A way to go back to Anur Transyl.

 

**...**

 

Meanwhile, back inside the opera hall, Raff was forced to stay with Anastasia, who ensured him that she was not interested in hurting him, and Chadwick, who looked like he was ready to murder someone. To be fair, he always looked so gloomy, so murderous intent seemed to be his default mood.  
The three of them, Anastasia placed between the doctor and the commander stood around and did nothing, for a while. Until Anastasia decided that they should all go back into the opera hall. It wasn't long until she fell into a deep drug-induced sleep, leaving Chadwick and Raff alone. As the Forever King leaned over the knocked out woman Raff sunk further down into his seat.

"Tell me alien,", the doctors voice was cold, "what can you do?"

That's it! His survival instinct jumped into action and he teleported off into the far back.

Oh, Chadwick grinned, so that's how the alien wanted to play? That was fine with him, he had time to spare.  
He shouted into the empty all, knowing Anastasia was knocked out for a while, "Running off? Come, stay a while longer!". The doctor took the sword from one of his robots, and regarded the sharp blade, grinning.

There was no way the Sylonnoid was going to come out of his hiding spot! That human was crazy!  
"Come out!" the voice called from behind him, "Leaving is against the rules!". Thus started a depraved game of hide and seek which was going to last until Polema came back.

With a sneer she observed her surroundings. This was the place that Attea had picked? Seriously? To think that she had expected so much more from her. It was kind of funny, from the throne of her kingdom to the seedy room in a brothel.  
As they opened the door the first thing she noticed were all the different smells. It wasn't pleasant, her tongue retreated. The reptile walked up the steps to the rooms, while J-N was occupied with Sunder who did his best to divert any attention away from Polema.  
All the girls were busy with their customers. Of course she had gotten the number of Attea's room. There was no need to knock, she just busted open the lock and let herself in. Finding a completely empty room. It took her another step as she lifted her boot and leaned down to pick up a strange little pearl.  
Turning it around in her hand she noticed too late that the pearl was a smoke bomb. In shock she let it fall on the ground, but by that time she was already surrounded by a nauseating cloud of smoke.  
This was Attea's signal to roll out from under the bed and dash past the queen, jumping down the stairs and running outside. From the stairs Polema screamed down to Sunder to follow her. Thus they ran after her.

Neither Attea, nor Polema knew their way around Undertown. So it wasn't surprising that her escape ended in a dead end. Sunder gasped for breath and the Incursean held up her hands high, turning around slowly. "I am disappointed." the cold-blooded one said and sighed as she stepped closer, "I thought you were a tiny bit better at this.".

She squinted at Attea and her tongue slipped out. There was something in the air and her eyes widened as a large grin spread over the Incurseans lips.

The attack was sudden and came from above. A second later and she'd surely been hit by a lasergun. The Sotoraggian jumped back a step and then charged at full speed at the reptile who did her best to evade the blows. The first two were easy, but the third was a fake one which distracted her from the kick Eighteight delivered to her midsection.  
As the reptile groaned, she could hear laughter coming from Attea who was held up by Sunder. Damn it! They couldn't waste time like that! The horned queen evaded another blow and unexpectedly grabbed Eighteight's arm drawing her forward until they were facing each other. In a millisecond the reptile forced her sharp teeth through the neck armor of the other alien. Attea and Sunder stopped fighting for a moment as they watched the neck of the bounty hunter getting crushed.  
Blood gushed out of the open wound and the laser guns fell upon the pavement as the bounty hunter struggled with death. It took all her willpower to not devour the rest of the Sotoraggian. Her white tank top was stained with dark red blood and instead of her normal voice she growled at Attea in an inhuman way.

Sunder was taken aback by the sudden change. There was no hint that this was in any way a sentient creature. Polema released an animalistic scream into the air and charged at Attea, the taste and smell of blood on her tongue.  
The Incursean did her best to dodge the crazed creature and extended her tongue to get hold of the laser gun Eighteight didn't need anymore. Once again she took up running, narrowly evading an empty fruit stand, in which the reptile, blinded by her blood lust ran.  
It didn't however keep her from pursuing her prey. Attea stopped as she didn't see her anymore, having ran once again into another dead end, gripping the laser gun tightly. She listened to the sounds around her trying to figure out which were ordinary background noise and which signaled her that the monster sneaked up on her. There was a crack and Attea spun around just in time to hit the reptile with the business end of her gun, knocking out a tooth of hers which caused her to yowl.

Polema shook her head and charged again, trying to snap at Attea with her teeth all reason replaced with animal instinct. Attea nearly forgot that she had the gun as she was too busy evading Polema's teeth. She activated the trigger and the reptile fell back howling and grasping her thigh, blood streaming from the wound. Attea grinned and then laughed, aiming the gun at Polema's head and activating the trigger.  
And again and a third time. While Polema was still groaning, a sign that she was suppressing the pain, Attea gritted her teeth and punched the gun. It wasn't working!  
Finally the gun begun charging up again and she could aim at the vile creature again, which had recovered quickly, more enraged than ever. Attea spun around and aimed, shooting at the reptile while the reptile jumped at her. The laser gun dropped to the ground again, as Attea landed on the pavement. As she extended her tongue, the reptile snapped at it and with a forceful bite she snapped it off.  
Blood filled Attea's mouth as she heard the squishing sound of her tongue being bitten off.  
It lay there, on the ground and she gushed blood over her own purple uniform. This was it, Polema opened her mouth, showing her stained teeth and then started screaming again as her shoulder was hit by a laser blaster.  
The Plumbers came just in time. Had they taken any more of it, she would surely be dead by now. It was then that she realized that Sunder was still on foot and probably had followed them.

The reptile's eyes grew wide as she stared into the lights which the space police had directed on her. Attea was unsure if she was frightened or just delirious from all the pain she was in.  
Really, they should shoot her and just get it over with. They had their guns aimed at her and seemed ready to fire, Polemas shoulders were tense and seemed ready to dash forward again. Instead faster than any of them could react, a third party, Sunder, had pulled a sack over her head and escaped with the queen leaving a wounded Attea and the Plumbers back. Attea's eyes fell upon her bitten off tongue, she had been so close to the laser gun- a few more moments and she's surely had killed Polema by now. No such luck- her eyes grew heavy and her eyelids sunk, causing her to drift into a dreamless sleep.

 

**…**

 

During that time Charmcaster had already made a deal with Hera and Chadwick was going to help her, if he liked it or not. And if he didn't like it Hera would force him to like it.


	14. Divide et impera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divide you enemy into smaller groups and defeat them.

It had been two days, Gwen thought, and Ben was already sitting on the couch in her living room all fixed up. Her cousin was always good for a surprise or two.  
  
"You've only been at the hospital for two days. You're okay?" she asked Ben. It was clear that she was concerned about her cousin.  
  
The brunette grinned, waving her hand around "Oh come on, they said I was fine. My arm wasn't even that badly broken.". Indeed, her arm had been restored to its old glory, which was strange. Everyone knew that a broken arm didn't just fix itself in a matter of days. The red-head voiced her disbelieve. Ben just shrugged her shoulders in response.  
  
"I just used the regenerative powers of Wildvine and spent some time in the dirt. Literally." she explained.  
  
"Hm- yes. That sounds logical. You could have called, though, instead of just walking in my living room like you own this place."  
  
Ben dismissed Gwen's criticism with a smile; "I just need a place to stay, until I've learned enough from Hex to control those embarrassing power-leaks. I'll just be crashing on your couch for a couple of days."  
  
There were a few seconds of silence until the red-haired young woman spoke up again. "I am not sure if I want that. You did attack me." she remembered. Her bruise was gone but her hurt feelings were still there.  
  
The smile disappeared from Ben's face. "I am sorry Gwen." she excused herself, "But- you have to understand why I did it. Rook was in danger. If the roles were reversed-"  
  
"You wouldn't have kept me from going, though." the red-haired witch remarked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They stood quietly, exchanging glances. Gwen crossed her arms and sighed, "Fine, you can stay. I bet you're hungry, though. Let's eat!"  


  
**...**  


  
Because it was too early for lunch at to late for breakfast they had brunch. Over brunch they talked about the current events.  
  
"I just can't believe that the state is going to cut the Plumber's budget.", Gwen complained to her uninterested cousin.  
  
Tired, Ben laid her head in the palm of her hand. "Would it really hurt- them, though? They're not the only ones funding them.", the brunette pointed out.  
  
Gwen scratched her brow, "Yet, it brought up a discussion about the effectiveness of us. I mean, you have managed just fine without them. An independent contractor was more effective all those years, than the hundreds of women and men serving our organization.".  
  
Feeling uncomfortable with the subject the brunette tried to change it, "So- um- how's Attea?"  
  
"She's currently back at HQ, getting medical treatment." they didn't delve further into it. Ben had read the news. That someone would just go and bite off her tongue, that was so many kinds of wrong.  
The brunette had obviously chosen the wrong theme.  
  
"And how's university?" Ben kept asking.  
  
"Oh- we got a new professor of Philosophy, Hans Jung. He's from Germany- I think he is from Germany-", Gwen drifted off and they continued eating their breakfast. It felt as if Ben had exhausted all her dialogue options.  
  
After a while the brunette stood up, "I think Hex might be back. I'll go find him.".  
  
Gwen frowned at her cousin, "Okay. I still have to prepare for my finales-". As she looked after her cousin she couldn't shake the feeling that Ben was hiding something from her.  


  
**...**  


  
It was late afternoon and Hex and Ben were back at the library after meditation. She had been far more compliant today to Hex' surprise. Right now the brunette seemed very invested in the current newspaper, with a notebook next to her, scribbling down notes.  
  
"Ben?" Hex stepped towards the desk and the brunette quickly closed the notebook.  
  
Closing her pen she looked up. "What?", she asked. Hex noted that her tone was still not quite friendly and had a cutting edge. At least that had not changed.  
  
The professor remarked, "I just noticed that there had been a- change in your recent demeanor."  
  
"I am just- thinking, that's all." Ben replied and went back to her newspaper. Hex furrowed his brow, but didn't ask further silently glaring at Ben who was slowly becoming unnerved by Hex' silence.  
  
"What do you want from me Hex? We already went through meditation.", her tone was defensive.  
  
Hex leaned over the table. "You're hiding something." the sorcerer stated.  
  
The brunette folded together the newspaper and stood up, obviously upset. "I'm not hiding anything." she denied and walked off. Yes, Hex thought, the youth was definitively hiding something.  


  
**….**  


  
And she wasn't the only one hiding something. Hans Jung, also known as Joseph Chadwick, sat in his new office on his comfortable chair. Behind him Charmcaster complained, putting her hands on her hips, "How much longer do I have to wait? You're aware that I could just jump in and get it without you?".  
  
The doctor was quick to retort, "And get beaten by Gwen Tennyson again? Sure, just go ahead. Stomp unto college-ground and assault an elderly man to get some decrepit necklace. We see how far you can go."  
  
This earned him a hateful glare from the witch. Neither of them liked this constellation, at all. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Charmcaster blew some dust into the doctors face, changing his appearance for a few hours into that of an old man. In the moment that he yelled for the visitor to enter Charmcaster hid in the closet behind the door. With light steps a young, blonde woman stepped in. She was tall and politely shook hands with the doctor.  
  
"Are you Doc-"  
  
Before she could say anything else Chadwick interrupted her, "Call me Jung. Professor Jung. You must be Holly Winter.".  
  
Politely he showed her a seat, "Is everything going as planed?" he asked, not caring that Charmcaster was able to overhear their conversation. Why would she be interested in anything he did?  
  
"We are, as always, grateful that you support our cause.", the blonde woman bowed her head slightly.  
  
"Of course." the Forever King closed his eyes. "After all it is important for me that the mutants will be treated just as equally as their peers.".  
  
Holly chewed on her lower lip a question on her mind, "I um- I never got to ask- We've never really been face to face- um- why are you so interested in this? Just- just curious- really."  
  
The old man gave her a mysterious smile, "Why? Because I am fully human? Let's say I am a visionary and leave it at that."  
  
Holly blinked in confusion but decided not to press the matter any further, "As always, the Mutant Front is happy for your donation. May we meet again Do- Professor Jung.", with those parting words she turned and left the room.  
  
Charmcaster stepped out of the room, "What was that about?"  
  
"That? Nothing. Now I have to give a lecture and then we'll discuss our plan in detail."  


  
**...**  


  
Ben went through the newspaper again, sorting the small tiny tidbits of information she had. Lord Transyl was out there. She knew it. All those cows getting bled dry by two tiny holes in the neck wasn't a coincidence. A Vladat could be a serious endangerment for the people of earth. But right now he seemed to be too weak to do anything.  
Though, if she didn't act now, the Vladat would get stronger and probably even travel to Bellwood. Which was a huge possibility: according to the map she made, the trail of bled dry cows was going into Bellwoods direction. She had already figured out a plan; luring him into a trap and capturing him seemed easy. The first time she's beaten him was easy enough.  
But first she had to find some bait. What would be good enough for him to seek out Ben? Was there something out there that a Vladat just couldn't resist? Her eyes caught sight of the Omnitrix on her wrist. She had tried out some of her new forms.  
Now, what about a female Vladat?  


  
**...**  


  
"Our plans have changed." Chadwick announced as he came back to his office later.  
  
The witch scrunched up her nose, "What do you mean, they have changed? How long do you think this is going to be? We should act now!"  
  
"We can't! Ben Tennyson is at the university."  
  
Charmcaster waned, and sat down in the seat normally reserved for Chadwick. "That's just my luck. I thought that guy was out of commission for a while? Didn't Khyber deal with her?".  
  
The dust slowly lost its glamor and he appeared to be his original age again, stroking his beard. "Well, he didn't finish the job. You shouldn't let amateurs do the job of a professional.", he replied smugly.  
  
Charmcaster stood up, "And what now? There's no way we get to Bezel now!"  
  
"Please," Chadwick sat down, "we merely have to watch Ben for a while and figure out her moves."  
  
The witch frowned, "So, I guess you want me to watch hi-her now?"  
  
"Such insight." Chadwick laughed. "Hope started thinking one of those days."  


  
**…**  


  
It was midnight. And Charmcaster was bored out of her mind. How could the doctor even order her around like that? She was after all the queen of her own domain and should be the one commanding him around. Yet, this was about winning. If anything was going wrong and she didn't get what she'd come for Chadwick was in for a hell of a time. Pompous little- what was that?  
Out of the corner of her eyes she was able to observe a winged creature slipping through the entrance of the University. Clouding herself in darkness she went after the strange creature who jumped over walls until she opened her wings on the wall and spread them out. It was quite an impressive wingspan and with a jump she lifted off, leaving Charmcaster behind.  
  
"Hm." she hummed as she sat down on the wall, pulling out a little bat-like stone creature, "Go on- figure out who that is and where they go."  
  
In all likelihood that had been one of Ben's many forms. But she wanted to be on the safe side. If this was more than a one time thing, they could attack at midnight tomorrow, using the Circus trio as distraction for Gwen. Chadwick would deal with her uncle and she would get rid of Bezel.  
"Hope started thinking one of those days." she mockingly quoted Chadwick and added a 'Jerk' to it, watching as her stone monster flew off.  


  
**…**  


  
Whampire landed on the roof of a warehouse. The wind was very difficulty to maneuver through. Unfortunately she discovered that Vladats had really strange sexual dimorphism. Early on she realized that she was unable to spit out corruptas, but had large leathery wings and a thin tail with a little spade.  
For some reason she lacked any sense of shame. Ben would be embarrassed to walk around like Whampire: in thigh-high boots and what was basically a backless swimsuit with the stomach part cut out and showing a lot of cleavage.  
Now she was here and tried to figure out how to reach another Vladat. She should have thought about that before she transformed and flew off to who knows where. But if she stayed at Friedkin her cousin would have figured out her plan. She really wanted to do this alone. It was then as her sensitive ears picked up a distinctive voice. It was one of Fistrick's thugs. Corvo, that was his name.  
He was around Ben's age, she suddenly remembered.  
She crawled inside the warehouse through an open window. Whampire kept her wings close to her body, careful not to get stuck anywhere, her nails sticking in the concrete. From a dark corner she watched, unnoticed, as the youth went through a list, keeping inventory it seemed, of their tech and strange small vials.  
Now she could saw that he wasn't alone. Another one of Fistricks lackeys was with him. He had bright red hair and Ben faintly recalled his name; Bribon.  
  
"What's that anyway?" Bribon inquired, picking up one of the phials.  
  
It was only now that she could see the black liquid in it. Corvo looked up from his list, "Bro, stop that! Fistrick will be pissed if you break anything."  
  
With a dismissive gesture Bribon put back the vial. "Where are they going?".  
  
"No idea. I just know that Rojo is going to pick them up.." Corvo said, turning back to his list.  
  
"Bro, let's call it a night. We've been at it for hours. They don't come back until tomorrow.".  
  
The slighter built youth shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, we're done anyway. Just put back the lid and make sure nothing's damaged."  


  
**...**  


  
As they turned off the lights the Vladat stepped out of her little corner and was promptly discovered by the red-haired thug who went back because he forgot to put back the lid. Whampire looked offended as he wolf-whistled at her and turned around.  
  
A grin appeared on his lips and he leaned casually against a crate, "What's a hot chick like you doing here? Looking for this?".  
  
His hand motioned to his chest and Whampire shuddered in disgust. Ew, that guy didn't even seemed to care about the fangs in her mouth or the bat-wings. Some people seemed to be really desperate.  
  
"Do you even know who I am boy?", she growled at him, sounding deeper than Ben had anticipated..  
  
Bribon didn't seem scared at all, and kept leering at her. "I guess you're an alien?" he mustered up to say before his eyes wandered again openly staring at her chest now.  
  
Either the youth was playing dumb or he was genuinely not aware of the fact that she was Ben. Even though she openly wore the Omnitrix symbol on her suit and was dressed in green. Ben tried another attempt, "So, what are you guys doing here? Seems awfully illegal."  
  
"We do- stuff- for Fistrick's err- 'business partners'.", suddenly he looked away as if remembering his loyalties to Fistrick.  
  
"Tell me what stuff." Whampire demanded leaning closer.  
  
The youth scratched his head, "I'm not really sure if I can tell you.".  
  


Then the red-haired thug grinned, and suggested they should get to know each other first. Because this was going to happen.  
Having had enough and really not wanting to waste any time Whampire leaned closer and told Bribon to look into her eyes. As his eyes met hers a strange feeling overcame him. As if he lost himself in those green eyes and was consumed by the want to completely give himself to her.  
"When is Rojo going to be here, tomorrow?". He answered automatically still staring at her eyes.  
  
"Midnight." he answered.  
  
The Vladat stood back up tall again and snapped her fingers, releasing Bribon who seemed quite confused unable to recall what had happened. Whampire turned around and slipped out through the window. But not before Bribon was able to capture a picture of her with his phone.  


  
**...**  


  
The bat returned to Charmcaster. It had listened in on them, sitting on the porch and waiting until Whampire spread her wings again. It sat down on her masters outstretched arm and obediently repeated what it had heard. With a satisfied grin Charmcaster patted the creatures head before putting it back into her little bag.  
  
"Interesting. I guess there will be a slight change of plans." came the voice of Chadwick from behind her.  
  
Surprised Charmcaster turned around towards the voice. Of course, you couldn't hide anything from him.  
  
"We move tomorrow, at midnight?" Chadwick concluded, asking for confirmation.  
  
The witch first made her priorities clear: "First you take care of my uncle. After he's out of the way, the Circus Freaks move in. And while they distract Gwen I take care of Bezel."  
  
"You seem intelligent. Now that's a scary thought." the doctor mocked her.  
  
She mumbled a "Shut up, Chadwick.", which the Forever King decided to ignore.  
  
Let's give her the feeling that she was in charge for once. Chadwick knew that he was the true leader.  


  
**...**

 

Gwen noted that her cousin seemed more tired than usual. Of course Ben wasn't a morning person, but his face had never landed in the cornflakes bowl before. She laughed up as Ben jumped up and tried to clean her face with a paper towel.  
  
"What did you do last night?" she asked giving Ben milk and cornflakes.  
  
"Nothing." she denied and took the items.  
  
Gwen looked thoughtful, "Hm- okay. Hex just told me that you did a lot of reading lately."  
  
The brunette was taken aback, "What? Is it- can't I read when I want to?". It was interesting, how the brunette was suddenly so on edge.  
  
Gwen shook her head, "I'm sorry. By the way, have you heard: there's some weird bat-creature running around Bellwood?"  
  
She blinked in surprise, "What?"  
  
"Someone photographed it yesterday and since then it spread around." she pulled out her phone and gave it to Ben who saw a picture of- Whampire.  
  
Well, she was really hard to make out but Ben knew it was her. The brunette stood up and excused herself. She suddenly felt very nervous. "I'm going to meet with Hex. We'll see each other.", those were her parting words.  


  
**...**  


  
It was late evening and Hex was pleasantly surprised that Ben had already advanced her level of composure. The brunette was quiet and accepting of Hex's tutelage. Though, he was pretty sure part of the reason was that she fell asleep midway through meditation. Oh well, you couldn't have everything.  
  
Anyways, the new Professor had invited him to his study. He was a strange fellow but he decided to spent some time with him. The poor guy didn't seem to have any family or close friends. Or at least he never talked about them. Obediently he knocked on the door to his study and was quickly let in. Once inside he took note of a strange smell, but took the glass of wine that was offered to him anyways.  
  
"What's this smell?" Hex asked as he took a sip of the wine. It was strong.  
  
Prof. Jung raised an eyebrow, "Oh this- just a room-spray. As I took place in this room there was this strange air in the room. No matter how much I aired it out, I never got quite rid of it."  
  
As Hex kept sipping on his wine and they continued talking, the strange smell kept spreading. It was surprising. Hans Jung also conversed in surprisingly good English. Germans had certain way of speaking English, most lacking the right melody of the language; the correct flow. Yet Jung's English was flawless, Hex hadn't noticed that before. The time went by becoming meaningless and lost in conversation and as Hex looked up from his glass he had to take a double-take, because Prof. Jung did not look like Prof. Jung. He took a step back and fell unable to get up. The glass landed on the floor besides him and broke. Immediately Hex called out the other man, recognizing the cheap glamor dust-trick.  
What a fool he was for falling for it!  
"You! You're not Jung. Who-" Hex felt his tongue giving up. It seemed as if he had lost control over his own body.  
  
Chadwick laughed as he leaned down, kneeling besides the older man. A needle was pulled out of his coat jacket and he removed the plastic over it setting it on the jugular vein on Hex' throat and pushing down, the contents of the syringe disappearing into his bloodstream.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't kill you.", the Doctor said, calmly, "It's just more interesting this way."  
Hex was unable to move, his extremities kept down by their own weight. Chadwick kept talking, "I know Hope. Charmcaster- whatever- Between you and me I have no idea why she's after Bezel. Just for some old necklace?" The older man's eyes widened and he could see Chadwick's grin grow even wider. Despite fighting he slowly lost consciousness, hearing Chadwicks faint laughter in the distance.  


  
**...**  


  
Ben pretended to be asleep as Gwen walked in the living room. The red-haired witch walked towards the shelf and put back a book before turning around and retreating to her bedroom. As soon as the door closed Ben waited another ten minutes to make sure that Gwen was truly asleep and went up, tiptoeing to the exit and slipping out the library. Once Whampire was on top of the old warehouse she sat down and transformed back. Ben could change back at any time.  
Despite the way Whampire was dressed, she actually sort of liked being her. Ben's eyes widened as the thought crossed her mind. Oh no, this was horrible! That meant she gotten used to this body.  
  
It was close to midnight and Ben could already see the headlights of a truck in the distance. Rojo came earlier than she had anticipated. Below Ben the mechanical garage-door opened and Fistrick stepped out, waiting for Rojo. The truck stopped and Rojo stepped walking towards Fistrick, flanked by Azul and Amarillo.  
She greeted the tattooed crook before going back to business.  
  
"Is everything there?" the biker asked Fistrick who affirmed her question.  
  
The tattooed mobster waved over Hoodlum to carry over the box. Hoodlum carefully sat down the box which Rojo opened.  
  
Satisfied Rojo inspected the contents, "It looks good enough. Nothing's missing.". She put the lid back on.  
  
"It's weird" Fistrick mumbled.  
  
Rojo raised an eyebrow and turned towards him,"What's weird?"  
  
Fistrick spread out his arms, "Why does Hera want us to distribute her Ichor? I just don't get what she gains from that, bro.". The biker shrugged her shoulders and turned towards Amarillo and Azul, motioning towards them to take care of the package.  
  
"We get paid. That's all that matters to me.". They were still unaware of Ben sitting on the roof listening in. And now she knew that Hera was on earth.  
  
"We're loading up!" she told her comrades and then turned towards Fistrick, "Shishkin will take care of the payment.".  


  
**...**  


  
The two women were busy loading up the truck as a winged creature jumped from the roof and landed with astonishing elegance next to the blonde woman. The case fell to the ground and Azul cursed loudly, right before she took out the gun at her holster and shot at the Vladat. Or at least she tried to. You'd think that such huge wings would be an easy target.  
But Whampire was fickle and flexible and dodged them. It seemed as if the alien was actually enjoying herself. For one second Azule stopped to reload which gave Whampire enough time to get up close, grab her gun and ram it into her face.  
With a groan Azule sank to the ground, knocked out by one punch. It was then that Whampire noticed a movement behind her and quickly side stepped a hit from Amarillo. Oh right, there were more to take care of.  


  
**...**  


  
A grin spread over Frightwig's lips. "Let's have some fun with this one guys.".  
The campus was mostly deserted, however, they knew that if they were to attack it right now, surely that other hero would come along. Maybe, that Lucky Girl needed a little wake up call?  
Acid Breath went to work and corroded the base of a column which caused it to fall down and break. That didn't seem to be enough though.  
As far as the eye could see, no trace of the energy-being. The young woman managed to pry open a manhole and used the cover as a Frisbee, throwing it through a window. It shattered, shards dancing in the light of the moon for a few moments before they hit the ground.  
  
Acid Breath reprimanded his sister,"Remember we have to keep her away from the library.". As if she needed any sort of reminder.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" she asked, sounding annoyed with their eldest brother.  
  
Thumbskull motioned towards them to be silent and pointed upwards towards a figure standing on the roof. Lucky Girl glared down at the villains before floating down on a platform which had appeared out of thin air.  
  
"I haven't see you guys in a while." her fists started to glow, as she called down to them, "Trying to steal from Friedkin now?"  
  
The Trio exchanged glances and went to fight the witch without another word. How long the fight was going to last? They weren't able to tell.  


  
**...**  


  
Bezel did come to the library. If someone was challenging him to a duel he had no intentions of keeping them waiting. Even though he was tired of it. His past had been filled with magic-battles. Random strangers and even indigenous people of the Ledgerdomain trying to beat him and gain his power, his charms.  
At first it had been fun, but he quickly got tired of it and bored. Another hundred years went by and he decided to quit and sell most of his charms to a merchant. Except for one, which was hanging around his neck, granting him eternal life as long as he wore it.  
And now, Charmcaster wanted to have it. Typical.  
  
The young witch couldn't help but gloat about her status as the current ruler of the Ledgerdomain and erected a magical arena for them to fight in. Bezel thought that this was unnecessary, but while magic had no rules, the people who practiced it had. And one of the rules was that you couldn't just duel someone anywhere. No it had to be an arena.  
Charmcaster grinned and balled her hands into fists, preparing to cast her first spell. But Bezel while definitively old, was no fool and could detect a freeze-spell before she even said the first word. He countered by erecting a wall of fire around him, blocking her.  
Yet the witch had only used it as a distraction. The rules never said anything about using help. And technically her creatures could be counted as spells. Her bag opened and out rolled the little stone creatures who quickly grew in size.  
Charmcaster commanded them to attack and with satisfaction realized that Bezel had turned his attention towards them ignoring her for a moment. Which was all she really needed.  


  
**...**  


  
At the same time, Ben had disposed of Amarillo and Hoodlum, via knock-out. And tried to deal with Rojo first. But she needed at least one of them still able to talk.  
She'd just get rid of whoever charged at her first and then capture the other. And just as she had finished that thought, Rojo ran towards her, Fistrick following behind her. Rojo was clearly enraged, as she tried to punch and kick the alien.  
First she ruined the whole crate of vials! Then she knocked out her gang-members like it was nothing. She felt offended. That some- her eye suddenly caught sight of something hanging of her hip.  
A thin chain hugged her hips and swayed around and there was the Omnitrix symbol and suddenly a light went up in her head.  
  
"You!" she took a step back, then brought up her fists again, "You're Ben!"  
  
The Vladat grinned as both of the villains took a step back as they finally realized who she was. "It was about time you finally got it." she smirked, and waved them to come closer "Now let's speed this up.".  
  
As Rojo once again came towards her, Whampire went down and tripped her shoving her elbow into the biker's back which caused her to fall down. During this time Fistrick had grabbed her tail and pulled on it. The Vladat howled in pain and furiously tried to kick the thug.  
Fistrick easily caught her leg and caused her to lose balance.  
Though, in a matter of seconds she was back on her feet again, escaping Fistricks grab before he could catch her again. And now Rojo was also back up but got immediately grabbed by Whampire whose superhuman strength managed to throw her against the truck, knocking the villain out.  
  
Now the only one left was Fistrick. The tattooed mobster managed to evade one of her punches and kicked into her stomach. However, it didn't seem as if he was fighting with all his strength and surely enough he tripped and fell backwards giving Whampire a chance to knock him down. Before he had the chance to get up again she turned into Snare-Oh and tied him up neatly.  
  
"Tell me where Hera is." she demanded from Fistrick who shook his head, refusing to say anything.  
  
"Why should I?" the thug spat at her feet and then frowned laying his head queer. "What are you even wearing?"  
  
Ben first wanted to ignore the question, the curiously looked down on herself. She wore the same thing she wore as her male self. Oh. Well, it wasn't like Thep Khufan's had any real breasts anyway.  
"Just answer my question, Fistrick! The police are already on their way." she threatened.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You know I'll figure it out sooner or later anyways. Why not just give it up now?" she asked leaning down. If she hadn't changed she could have just hypnotized him.  
  
A grin spread over Fistrick's lips as he looked up. His eyes wandered towards the truck. Rojo had gotten back up again and nodded towards him then she slipped away. "Bro, have you ever been to an opera?", he asked surprising the alien.  
  
Snare-Oh looked confused, "Opera? I- What do you mean? Opera?"  
  
She still hadn't noticed that Rojo was gone. Fistrick shrugged his shoulders, "Just saying. Culture, you know?"  
  
A thick mist suddenly rolled over the dock, and Snare-Oh noticed that it was getting bigger. She jumped as a bomb went off inside the hall and her bandages loosened up for a while which Fistrick used to slip out. Surrounded by thick grey smoke, Snare-Oh was unable to see and the villains made their escape leaving her behind. What did he mean, opera?  


  
**...**  


  
Gwen had managed to subdue two of the trio us out of nowhere a Forever Ninja popped up. What the hell? Where did that one come from?  
That- she was barely able to pull up a shield to keep the ninja stars from reaching her. What was going on? Why was a Forever Ninja helping mutants?  
Maybe she could get some help? She decided to see if Ben- no- Ben wasn't there. Hex' energy signature was faint and unresponsive and Bezel- Bezel's was getting weaker!  
It was then that she realized that this was a diversion!  
  
It was too late.  


  
**...**  
  


Charmcaster had already captured the old man. It was her newest creature that did him in. A tiny stone snake, with sharp fangs filled with poison. Of course, it wouldn't kill him, but it managed to subdue him and weaken him considerably. She stepped closer to him.  
  
"You know that I'm not just going to kill you?", her tone was mocking as she pulled up a little bottle.  
  
On it was Bezel's name written with marker. This was the first time Bezel's eyes widened, obviously appalled that she would do something like that.  
  
"Even if you are no longer the ruler of Ledgerdomain and I obviously beaten you- I think it would be a shame to waste such a powerful soul. But-" she put back the bottle, "Let's first deal with this.". She grasped for the charm around Bezels neck and screamed up as her hand was burnt by it. With a painful expression distorting her face she looked down at her hand. In the palm was the glowing red mark of the Charm of Resurrection etched forever into her skin. Then she laughed up ,"You think such a cheap trick is going to keep me from taking what's mine?"  
  
Bezel shook his head, "Hope, I'd hoped it didn't come to this.". She took a step back in shock that he knew her real name.  
  
"How how do you now my real name?"  
  
Bezel didn't answer and instead seemed to repeat a mantra Charmcaster had never heard before. It scared her. Was he cursing her? She grabbed the talisman again with her unburnt hand and ripped it off in one swift motion, extended her other hand and shouted ,"Exige Animas Omnibus!".  
  
Bezel gave her one last mocking smirk before he lost his life and soul, slowly drying up and withering in a matter of seconds. She stared at the now glowing bottle. Shaking visibly. Oh father, what had she done? How did Bezel know her name? She didn't have much time because it was this moment Gwen used to break into the library, making her own conclusions as she saw Charmcaster next to Bezel's corpse.  
  
"Hah! You came too late, Lucky Girl!", she yelled. Her tone wasn't as confident as she had hoped it would be, instead it was shaky and cracking.  
  
Gwen immediately raised her fists and charged at the thief only to be held up by Charmcasters stone minions as she teleported away.  


  
**...**  


  
Outside Charmcaster ran off into the woods, ignoring her other partners in crime. It was then as she felt herself cool down that she still held the bottle and the charm in her hands. With shaky arms she stared at her two items and sat down on the ground, unable to comprehend what she had just done. But, she had to do it. How else was she going to rule Ledgerdomain.  
  
The other villains were just as quick to make off before the police sirens could be heard. Chadwick was displeased as he saw how easily the mgaic user dealt with his little machine.  
Oh well, he walked into the direction where Charmcaster went. He wondered if she had managed to get what she'd came for.  


  
**...**  


  
The sun slowly rose over the old University, touching the signs of battle. Hex was found in a locked closet as they searched the fake Professors room and Gwen went back to her room, sitting on the couch. She had taken it upon herself to collect Ben's stuff.  
The Professor wanted to dissuade her from her decision, but in the end he couldn't do anything.  
  
"You'll become bitter." he warned her, "Please don't-"  
  
"No! This is my life. Ben should have been here. She wasn't."  
  
Hex tried to argue, "She's- having her own problems. And how should she have known-"  
  
Ben stepped through the door and interrupted Hex; "What should I have known?"


	15. Je suis un homme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Vladats are kind of hot. Must be all those pheromones.

After getting kicked out he brunette was ready to leave. So she shouldered her bag and walked down the steps of Friedkin University until she heard the distinct voice of Hex calling behind her.  
She stopped and turn around to see Hex coming up to her, an envelope in his hand. Apparently they'd found it in Chadwick's office, unopened.  
With a frown on her face Ben tore it open and out fell a ticket for ' _Les mamelles de Tirésias'_ . Ben inspected the ticket closer, realizing that the ticket was twenty years old and suddenly remembered something Fistrick told her.  
  
"Opera. Of course-". It must be a hint, she concluded.  
  
Hex behind her put his hands on his hips and frowned at the brunette, "What do you mean, opera?"  
  
The brunette shook her head, "It's nothing-"  
  
She wanted nothing more than to go right after Hera but decided against it. Her first priority was to get rid of Transyl.  
  
"I have to go back to Bellwood. Thank you for your help." she turned around and left leaving a puzzled Hex behind her.

  
**...**

  
Rook was quite surprised as he opened his door and Ben stood in the entrance. Of course he let her in, asking how she'd fared. "I wanted to visit you but the nurse refused to let me in." he explained setting down a glass of water in front of her.  
  
She was silent for a moment. "Gwen kicked me out. Bezel died." she shortly informed the alien.  
  
Shocked Rook sat down, gaping at the brunette, "I am sorry.".  
  
"I think Gwen needs more support than I need right now." Ben retorted. "Anyways- I need something from you Rook."  
  
The Revonnahgander blinked and laid his head queer, listening to what Ben had to say. "I need," she started, "to use your communication network. I need to make a call to Dr. Viktor."  
  
As she looked up Rook's eye-size had doubled and his mouth hung slightly open.  
  
"You want to call Dr. Viktor? The Transylian?" he repeated, unsure if he was still speaking English. Maybe his translator broke? It seemed quite likely as of now.  
  
She nodded. "I need help and only he knows what I need to know."Rook looked away for a moment and then sighed, "Fine. But you can only use it for a few minutes. Extra-terrestial vid-calls have gotten really expensive. The device is in my bedroom. I am just going to stay here and wait until you are finished."  
  
Ben smiled, "Thank you Rook."

  
**...**

  
Dr. Viktor was quite astonished as his niece Viktoria came in the living room and told him his phone was ringing.  
  
"I think it's from earth." she said, drawing her eyebrows together as she tried to figure out why anyone on earth would call her Uncle.  
  
The Transylian stood up quickly and went to his laboratory, picking up the call. A brunette girl appeared on the screen, surely attractive- by human standards. "Dr. Viktor? Why does it take so long to get through to you?" she asked, looking clearly annoyed.  
  
A little perplexed Viktor blinked at the screen and took a step back, "Who am I even talking to?".  
  
The young woman looked baffled until she shook her head in realization, "Ugh! Of course. You don't know it yet. I'm Ben."  
  
"I wasn't aware that human's could change their sex."  
  
The girl on the screen spread her arms, "Surprise! Anyways Transyl landed on earth. I don't know how and I don't blame you- this time.".  
  
Viktor's eyes widened and he checked some GPS data on another screen, indeed, the current coordinates were not there anymore. He should have noticed it sooner. He turned back towards Ben, "You have to call the Plumbers." he ordered.  
  
The brunette looked away, "I have done that. But they won't believe me. And with your track-record they won't believe you either. All I need is some info and I'll be gone: How do I catch the Vladat?"  
  
The Transylian looked thoughtful, believing her to be lying to him. But he did not act on his suspicion. Instead he asked: "Can you transform into a female Vladat?".  
  
Ben went off screen for a second and the vid-screen darkened, until a green light appeared and Whampire popped up on the screen. Viktor was a little taken aback, "A simple yes would have sufficed.".  
  
However, he secretly started to record the session. It was for science, not because female Vladats were attractive and dressed in skimpy clothing and he hadn't seen one in so many years! He was just a man! What was he supposed to do?  
  
"Are you just going to stare and drool over Whampire or are you actually going to help me?" she remarked.  
  
Viktor coughed. "Would you mind turning around- er just once?", he felt his cheeks heathen up. "Please?"  
  
Whampire was hesitant for a moment but decided to turn around at least once before leaning over the camera, giving the Transylian a nice view of her chest area. He started to drool a little again.  
"Hello? Earth to Anur Transyl. Please pick up my signal.".  
  
"Forgive me, but your current form is really distracting.", the Transylian defended himself.  
  
Her answer came promptly; "Then stop being distracted."  
  
"Fine!", Viktor closed his eyes, "I can't believe you're so difficult to work with. You know what Transyl wants, right? He wants more Vladats. I don't think you need to do that much. Female Vladats emit pheromones to make it easier to capture prey. It also makes it very easy for male Vladats to prey on them. Basically all you have to do is- make a pheromone trail leading to wherever you want him to be."  
  
Whampire frowned as she heard him say that male Vladats prey on females. He must have chosen the wrong expression. She shook her head and made a disgusted expression, "So, how exactly do I make a pheromone trail?"  
  
"I suggest you just rub paper towels over you or rub yourself against some trees." he shrugged his shoulders. Whampire turned back into Ben, and sighed. "I guess- there's no other option?"  
  
"None."  
  
She sighed, "I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Goodbye."

  
**...**

  
As she hung up, the doctor closed the curtains and went out in the living room to tell Viktoria to go play outside. Her uncle had to do a lot of research today. Just him, the recording of Whampire and his hands. Yes, he needed both hands today.  
  
"And?" Rook asked Ben as she finally came out of his bedroom, "What did he say."  
  
Ben winced as if she was in pain, "I have to go and rub my body against some trees."  
  
That left Rook a little speechless and puzzled. What the heck was Ben doing? Did she have some sort of sickness? A weird bet with the Transylian? Rook wanted to ask a few more questions but decided against it and tried to get the picture of Ben rubbing against a tree out of his head. He shuddered at the thought. At the door he wished Ben goodbye.

  
**...**

  
Chadwick woke up at noon as he heard frantic banging against his door. It couldn't be the police. As he applied for the job as professor he gave them a different address. Last night hadn't been that great for him. At least he wanted to sleep for four more hours before he traveled back to his actual home and left this dirty hotel room behind him.  
As he opened Charmcaster fell through the entrance, picking herself up from the floor she had landed on. With crazy eyes she turned towards the doctor grabbing him by his shoulders before she took a step back and burrowed her hands in her hair, pulling at it. "I- I need help!" she begged.  
  
The white-haired witch seemed scared and hunted. Chadwick frowned deeply at her and put a hand on her brow. The temperature seemed to be normal.  
  
"Sit down." he ordered, "I'll be back soon."  
  
First he had to dress into actual clothes instead of bathrobe and slippers. He came out of his bedroom wearing his regular, civilian attire without the tie this time.  
  
"Now tell me," he said as he sat down, "what exactly is your problem?"  
  
Charmcaster looked up, her eyes darting around the room, "It's Bezel! He cursed me!".  
  
The Doctor shook his head, "Bezel is dead. You killed him, remember. It was yesterday."  
  
"Right- but- he really cursed me!" she insisted and showed him the palm of her hand, "Look at it! It's burnt. And it's spreading."  
  
Indeed, there was a weird coloration on her palm. Black lines extended from the burn marks, traveling up her wrist. Chadwick had to admit that it was strange. He tried his hardest to remember if he had ever seen anything like that before, but came up with zero examples. Blood poisoning looked very different. The Doctor crossed his arms, "It's better if you just observe what's happening further-"  
  
"Is that all?" the witch suddenly lashed out at him, hitting the table. "Is that all?" she repeated and the doctor glared darkly at her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The witch stood up in a hurry and ran out. Disappearing through a portal into her own world.  


**...**

  
Once again it was late at night and after carefully examining the data she had on Transyl Ben decided where to start with her trail. XLR-8 ran all the way outside of town and then some more.  
The latest incident was a farm two or three cities away. Further proof that Transyl was coming, and he was even faster than she had anticipated. Well then, she turned into Whampire, shuddering inwardly and outwardly, time to rub against some trees. This was so humiliating! She wanted to cry!

  
**...**

  
During that time Charmcaster had already gone through every old and wise hag she knew. None of them could help her, since none of them had ever seen such a kind of curse. All of them got kicked out of her castle and she was left alone with her stone creatures and a maid who brought her some food.  
As she bit in an apple she chewed and realized that it had no taste. There was no sweetness, it didn't taste sour, nothing. Charmcaster turned towards the young maid and showed her the apple, "Is there something wrong with this apple?".  
  
The maid smiled in her usual absent-minded-way and shook her head. "Everything seems fine with it, my lady." she stated.  
  
"Eat it!" Charmcaster demanded and reluctantly the maid took a bite out of it.  
  
She chewed and swallowed, "It's a little on the sour side. Maybe next time I won't take the green kind?"  
  
"Bring me more food!" Charmcaster demanded. "Sweet, sour, bitter- all of it.".  
  
The maid watched as Charmcaster took a sip of this and that, bites and spoonfuls of food and then stopped eating all together, just staring at the table.  
  
"Nothing. I taste nothing. Elmira- clean up!"  
  
While she was a little confused Elmira the maid obediently cleaned up the table. She turned towards a stone-monsters as she went out the door, "Poor mistress. It must be that curse."  
  
Maybe it was just her but the amulet she wore around her neck seemed to weight even more now. But as she wanted to pull it off she couldn't. Something kept her from it. She stood up from her throne and turned towards the wall. On a pedestal stood the little bottle filled with Bezel's soul. "You!" she pointed at the bottle, "You did this to me! Look at me!" she shoved up the sleeve of her coat revealing that the darkness had spread all over her arm, reaching the elbow now. Charmcaster sat down, pulling at the blackened skin as if trying to pull it off, "Why can't I taste anything? What is happening to me?".  
She howled and sat down back on her throne, unable to do anything as she watched the disease spread.

  
**...**  


 

"Where were you last night?" Carl Tennyson asked his offspring who seemed quite tired.  
  
The brunette blinked and laid her head queer, "I was jogging."  
  
"The whole night?", Carl raised an eyebrow obviously not believing her.  
  
Ben stared down at her bowl and nodded, "Yes; the whole night."  
  
The people at the table were quiet for a while. Sandra decided to interrupt the silence, "Since you're going to be here for a few days and you have nothing to do, we should do something together as a family.". The brunette screamed internally.  
"How about beading?" her mother suggested. Ben wanted to be back at the University! Or at the job! Anywhere but here!  
  
Suddenly she had an idea, "I can't!"  
  
Sandra blinked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm babysitting- Jimmy!"  
  
"Oh." Sandra made a surprised face, but then started to smile, "Well, then I don't want to hold you up."  
  
The brunette jumped up, "Bye mom! Bye dad!". With those words she was out of the house.

 

**…**

  
Jimmy drew together his eyebrows as he glared at the taller youth from where he stood. Which was his room. What exactly was so hard to understand about 'I don't want any guests today, mom!'?  
The first thing Ben got to hear was a complaint.  
  
"I can't believe you lied to you number one fan!"  
  
The brunette crossed her arms, "I just wanted some time until I felt comfortable enough with it.".  
  
Jimmy turned his back to her, refusing to listen. Then Ben had an idea, "Do you want to fly with my hover board?".This offer struck a cord with the younger boy who turned around.  
  
"You would really let me drive your hover board?" Jimmy asked, repressing his excitement.  
  
Ben smiled, "Yes. But only for a few minutes and you need to do something for me.". She waved around the ticket for the opera from twenty years ago and gave it to Jimmy.  
  
"Finding out where that played? Oh please, that's easy. Give me fifteen minutes."  
  
While he was hacking away on his keyboard the brunette laid down and crossed her arms behind her head. That had been easy.  
  
"I got it!" Jimmy held a piece of paper above her head and Ben took it from him studying the map.  
  
"Huh, why hasn't that old thing been demolished by now?", she squinted at the paper and frowned pointing at another thing. It looked like an inkblot.  
  
The younger boy leaned over, "Oh, it's a satellite image. But you're right it looks a little weird. Maybe the printer just went awry?"  
  
Ben stood up and wanted to leave but stopped midway to turn around. "So, you want to try out my hover board?". Jimmy was more than willing to try it out.

  
**...**  


 

It was the second night and Whampire had been up until four o'clock in the morning; 'marking her territory', as biologists and dog-owners would say. She was going to beat that ugly Vladat so deep into the ground, they'd need a shovel to dig him out!

  
**...**

  
Indeed the Valdat had picked up on her scent. It had been such a long time. Lord Transyl had such fond memories from way back. Back in the days he had three wives and they were really hard to get under control.  
They really fought hard but he got them down and in the end their wings ended up on his wall. And this female Vladat was unclaimed. How much luckier could he be? A young, unclaimed female Vladat unable to mask her own scent.  
This was going to be fun. Damn it, he looked up, the sun was going to be up soon. He had to find shelter. Tomorrow night he was going to get her.  
  
Not once did he wonder why there was one on earth, of all places!

  
**…**

  
As Ben came out of her bedroom her mother was already making lunch. "How long have I slept?" Ben asked, sitting down on the table.  
  
To e completely honest she couldn't remember when she went to bed.  
  
Sandra shook her head, "I really want to ask what you're doing so late at night. Jogging? Really?".  
  
The brunette shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I just want to keep fit. Especially after being put on leave for a whole year.".  
  
"Sure.", retorted her mother and turned to her tofu. If there was one thing Ben was really bad at it was lying.  
  
As she sat there in silence while her mom made lunch, Ben wondered what she should do. Rook was out on patrol and Gwen refused to talk to her. Which was understandable. After a while of wandering around in the living room she decided to call up Kevin and spent a few hours with him.  
It wasn't like he did anything worthwhile. She pulled up her phone and called him, reacting surprised as a female voice greeted her.  
"You're not Kevin." she realized and the other voice laughed.  
  
"Of course I'm not Kevin. I'm his new girlfriend, Holly.".  
  
Ben demanded to speak to Kevin. The voice of the other end of the phone laughed, again. It was the most annoying sound Ben ever heard.  
  
"You really think he wants to talk to you?", she asked the brunette in a biting tone.  
  
"Yes. I think so. Or- Forget it. I just come and visit."  
  
"W-" the other voice was cut off and Ben took her keys off the hook. She was off to visit a friend.

  
**...**

  
Kevin was still stuck underneath a car as Ben arrived, busy with fixing an exhaust pipe. The brunette announced herself and walked up to the car he was working on, hitting the car's roof. The black haired older youth rolled out from underneath the car and sat up.  
  
"Ben. I didn't know you were going to come.", he said, sounding neither happy nor sad that he came along.  
  
The brunette frowned at her best friend."Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
With a sigh Kevin scratched his brow, "It's just been a- a stressful week for me."  
  
"Really? For me too!"  
  
They looked at each other in silence and the black-haired teen crossed his arms, "Why are you really here, Ben?"  
  
"It's horrible Kevin!" she started to complain, "since they kicked me out of the Plumbers I feel so horribly useless! There's nothing I can do! And so much has changed. Since Hera turned me my world just turned upside down! Everything is so chaotic.". With a sigh her shoulders slumped down, "I just wish I was still a member of the Plumbers."  
  
Kevin washed the machine oil off his hands with an old rag and leaned against the car. "So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh- just meditating and um- trying to find something to do. Went back to Friedkin for a while-"  
  
There was this annoying laugh again, coming from behind Ben. For Ben this meant that this annoying girl was back. She took a deep breath and turned around to lock eyes with the tall, blonde-haired girl. Holly grinned and waved a newspaper around.  
What? Did she just leave to go and buy the newspaper to shove it into her face?  
  
"Meditating? Really?", with a dismissive gesture and a hand on her hip she placed the newspaper on the hood of the car.  
  
Kevin reacted astonished, "Holly? I thought you were going out.".  
  
"Just for a moment.", she strolled casually over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I just think it's horrible when two great friends don't tell each other the whole truth."  
  
Kevin frowned and glared at Ben, "What does she mean?"  
  
"There had been an attack on Friedkin. I- I thought you knew!" Ben replied, defending herself.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes, and replied for Kevin "Of course he knew! But what he doesn't know is who the attackers were. Why don't you tell him? Oh right, you weren't there, where you?"  
  
"But I thought you were at Friedkin?", the mechanic inquired, turning towards the brunette.  
  
Ben looked away, crossing her arms, "Not during that time- I- was busy- doing other things-".  
  
The blonde hid behind Kevin's shoulder and grinned as Ben looked away in shame. Once again the black-haired youth asked the other, "What were you doing, Ben?"  
  
But instead of an answer he got the cold shoulder and the brunette's shoulders sagged, "I can't really tell you- Not now-"  
  
Kevin glared at the brunette, "You can't tell your best friend? I thought you trusted me? Why did you change like that?".  
  
Great now Ben got impeached by his best friend. Instead of replying Ben shook her head. "There are some things that I need to do alone!". She turned around, "And now I really need to go, Kevin.".  
"Besides," Ben added, before leaving the garage, "you changed a lot more than I did."  
With those words she left.  
  
Kevin turned towards Holly who leaned back on his arm, "Oh Kevin, I am so sorry!".  
  
The mechanic shook his head, "It's fine. Ben can't change."  
  
Holly sighed then she put a smile on her lips, "You know what would really cheer you up? How about a party? You, me and a few of my best friends?". Well, that sounded, okay.

  
**...**  


 

It was evening as Ben came back, strolling into her room, shoulders slumped and ready to hit the bed. She watched the clock for a while before deciding to get up and get dressed. She'd nearly forgotten all about her plan. Outside she met her father who had taken out the trash.  
  
"You're going jogging?" he asked in a cutting tone and Ben exhaled, nodding and affirming his question.  
  
Carl Tennyson decided not to say anything else. His offspring was old enough to decide.

  
**...**

  
It was four o'clock in the morning and Whampire sat on a tree. She was close to Bellwood, maybe one or two miles away. Hugging her knees to her chest she looked up to the sky, wondering if she was right.  
Maybe she just imagined things? What if she was wrong? Then she'd just done everything for nothing. Why was she even doing this alone? Wasn't it childish of her to go out by herself like this just to proof that she was still effective and that the Plumbers made a horrible mistake as they kicked her out?  
Whampire hung from the tree trunk and looked at the world, upside-down, her wings wrapped around her shoulders like a long cloak. It was then that she heard something above her and before she could react she was pinned down by another Vladat, Lord Transyl.  
  
"Lord Transyl!", she glared darkly at him through her mask, and tried to get her wrists free from his iron grip.  
  
The older Vladat laughed, "I never thought I would ever see another female Vladat again.".  
  
Something about the way he said that was very creepy and downright frightening. The Vladat seemed quite excited and as he leaned closer to her face, she could make out his breath on her cheek and something hard poking her thigh. Whampire shuddered as a long wet tongue leashed out and traveled downwards to lick at her throat. Her sonic-scream pierced the night sky and she succeeded into kicking the Vladat off of her who seemed dazed by her outburst.  
Lord Transyl held his head for a while trying to get the ringing out of his ears. A crucial time which Whampire used to kick him right into the midsection.  
  
He didn't even dodge her kick and instead he held her leg using it to throw her against a tree.The older Vladat laughed, "I am glad you decided to fight back. It's so boring when they don't."  
  
Whampire held up her fists and prepared for another attack. "You won't get anything from me creep!" she yelled and ran towards him, hitting him in the jaw once and then trying to kick him, stunning him for a while before he flew off and landed behind her.  
  
In the moment it took her to turn around he already took hold of one of her wings and tried to tear it out. He was actually yanking on the leathery skin!  
Whampire snapped and lashed out against her attacker, who seemed surprised and in a moment of shock let go of her wing.  
A claw gripped his neck and she threw him on the ground bashing his head against the dirt repeatedly before trying to shove her fangs into his neck. Instead of his neck however, the older Vladat shoved his arm between her teeth.  
"I forgot how sensitive those wings are-" he groaned trying to get Whampire off of him. Her fangs sunk deep and painfully into his arm.  
  
After measuring his strength against hers for a while he managed to knee her into the stomach, causing her to let go of his arm to gasp in pain. This was the moment he used to turn her around and push her down with a knee down on her back. Whampire tried to push herself off the ground, yelling as he could feel his bony hands grasping at her wings again.  
  
"I wish I had some cuffs." the Vladat lamented, and shoved a hand between her legs, openly groping her.  
  
Whampires eyes widened, "You- you don't know who I am!"  
  
Blinking the other Vladat distanced himself a little while still holding her down, looking down between their bodies. He frowned as his eyes traveled to the thin belt around her hip with the Omnitrix symbol attached to it. Before he could say anything else Whampire turned into green light and Ben was underneath him. Except, not really Ben.  
He grinned at her and the brunette shuddered as she realized that Lord Transyl didn't think about changing his plans, at all.  
Why? It was Ben! It was her! Didn't it bother him one little bit that she used to be a boy? She could feel his ice-cold lips on her throat, traveling up to her mouth.  
"I am pleasantly surprised." he whispered, drawing his tongue down her slim neck.  
  
"So am I!" a voice behind him yelled.  
  
The Vladat sounded surprised as he was thrown off of Ben and he was smashed against a tree. Ben picked herself up after the Vladat was thrown off of her and she locked eyes with Lucky Girl.  
"Gw- Lucky Girl! I- I am-", Ben stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence still shocked by the violent assault.  
  
The Anodite-hybrid shook her head, "Not now Ben!". She motioned towards the Vladat who made himself ready for a scream attack, "Go and help me!"  
  
The witch braced herself as she was pushed against a tree, a time which Ben used to activate his Omnitrix and pushed down without really looking. Creating a miniature sun was useless. It was only going to be two more hours until the sun would come out.  
Heatblast flamed up and- wait- Ben couldn't use Heatblasts powers in the woods the last time she did that there was a forest fire! "Heatblast!" Gwen yelled still trying to fend off the Vladat dodging a Corruptura, "Do something! Don't just stand there!".  
  
Heatblast focused her fire towards the ground which turned hot, separating and flowing into the air. The alien swung it and the rock landed on the Vladat. Who needed a little time to get up.  
Maybe the blood of cows just wasn't as nutritious as the blood of sentient beings?  
Finally Ben had some time to change form, and changed into Chromastone. Yes, the sun was just a few hours away, but why risk anything? She held up her hands and blasted the Vladat with light, weakening him.  
"Good job." Lucky Girl, commented, "the Plumbers will be here soon.".  
  
Chromastone turned her head towards Gwen, "You called the Plumbers?"  
  
"Yes, of course I did." she replied, putting her hands on her hips. "You think I'm just going to stand back?"  
Chromastone was silent for a while, keeping her lightbeam upright until the Vladat seemed to weak to move anymore, letting her hands sink down as he seemed unable to push off the rock which lay on him.  
  
Ben turned back sighing, "How did you figure it out?".  
  
Lucky Girl averted her eyes. "You forgot your notebook. I called Rook in the evening figuring you'd told him something. After he told me you talked to Dr. Viktor I figured that I call him too. He seemed upset at the fact that you lied to him."  
  
"Big deal," Ben replied, "as if he never lied." She could feel the glare Gwen sent her way. "Didn't you think I could do it alone? I don't need you to help me. I had him."  
  
Lucky Girl pulled her hands into fists, finally snapping at the brunette, "What is wrong with you? I know you're still cross with Grandpa for kicking you out! But is there any reason for you to act like a loner now?"  
  
Ben walked off.  
  
"Ben?" Gwen yelled after him, "Come back!".  
  
She shook her head and turned towards the Vladat who was still trapped under the rock. "Fine." she mumbled, "Do it your way."

  
**...**

  
Meanwhile Red sat in the Opera hall, Seebik next to her. "It's cold." the Kraaho complained.  
  
Red groaned, "Really? We haven't seen each other for years and your first words to me are 'It's cold.'. How about a 'Nice seeing you, Daisy'?".  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I just want to know how my daughter is doing and of course- where are you guys living now?"

  
**...**

  
In a separate part of the building Chadwick had turned an abandoned, unused room into an office. Which meant it had a chair and a table and a lockable door, which he forgot to lock. Therefore people could come in whenever they pleased. Some even without knocking!  
For example, right now Frightwig had the impudence to open the door and step in unannounced.  
  
"Hey, you! " Frightwig greeted the Forever King who seemed quite perplexed at this brazen salutation he had just received.  
  
He fixated her with a dark glare, "It's Dr. Chadwick you little- ". He stopped himself and took a deep breath, "Why are we even talking to each other?"  
  
"Anastasia's been gone for a few days and we need to get paid." she stated, causing Chadwick to shrug his shoulders. They frowned at each other awkwardly for a while until the sun rose in Chadwick's mind.  
  
"You want me to pay you?"he concluded to which the red-haired woman nodded. The Forever King laughed and shook his head, "Why me? Go and call Shishkin over skype or write her an e-mail. Or, just wait for a few more business- days."

  
**...**

  
Pissed off she turned back towards the others who had waited downstairs and reported what Chadwick had said. The tattooed crook complained; "Bro, we've waited for three days!".  
  
"Chadwick says she's doing something very important and if Interpol hasn't caught her by now, she should be back in two business days or three.", Frightwig remembered which caused Rojo to groan .  
  
"Do you even know what that means? Tomorrow's Sunday and she won't be here until Tuesday. Some of us have rent to pay!".  
  
North felt the need to defend himself, "Hey, I may not pay rent, but you try to live together with someone like Carl."  
While they were talking amongst each other a figure cloaked in a long pink robe walked in through the side entrance, seemingly wallowing in existential angst.  
  
It took them a while to realize that someone new had entered and they redirected their attention. "Isn't that Charmcaster?" Kane pointed out.  
  
Who else would wear such a robe with kitten heels?  
  
Rojo frowned and yelled towards the hooded figure who was so startled she fell on the floor. Quickly she pulled herself up and shoved her hood farther into her face hurrying away, ignoring them and pretending all of this didn't just happen.  
  
"Bro," Fistrick exclaimed, "what's wrong with her?"  
  
Frightwig shrugged her shoulders, looking after the stumbling cloaked figure making her way upstairs to Chadwick's room. Why was that even his room? He didn't own this place. She wasn't sure who did, maybe it was Shishkin? This was the moment Red took to walk out the main hall, Seebik behind her, who ignored the little group.  
  
"And what are they doing?" Frightwig asked, to which Rojo shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Lately, people came and went in this house.  
  
"We have to look out-" Rojo mumbled, "someone might catch on to us if we keep this up."

  
**...**  


 

" Chadwick, I need to use your laptop. " the witch demanded as she opened the door.  
  
As he heard those words he wanted to kick himself for not locking t he door. What was he? Some sort of secretary? A janitor? The maid? The paid help? Everyday someone complained! Chadwick this, Chadwick that!  
  
"I don't have one." he lied, closing the laptop she referred to.  
  
Charmcaster glared at him from below her hood, "I can see you have one."  
  
"Maybe it's just a fake?" he replied smugly. As if she wasn't smart enough to know what a laptop was.  
  
"Oh fuck you! Why am I even putting up with you?" she cursed turning around.  
  
In her hurry she missed the first step causing her to fall all the way down. Chadwick stepped out to look if she was still breathing, out of curiosity. Her body was weirdly contorted and laid out in an awkward angle. Surely, she must have broken her spine. The Forever King wanted to turn around, assuming she was dead, as her limbs started to correct themselves and she stood back up on shaky limbs. The little group of villains saw it too and so did Zombozo who just came in to file a complaint. Apparently his arm was still missing. For some reason Khyber's alien dog kept stealing his arm.  
Charmcaster groaned in pain and looked up into astonished faces except for one.  
"Oh," Zombozo laughed, as he looked into her uncovered face "another lich.".  
  
In a hurry and slightly embarrassed Charmcaster pulled her hood back down, covering the blackened half of her face. Her eyes had turned red over the course of hours. "What do you know?" she yelled at the undead clown who shook his head in response .  
  
Zombozo pointed towards the rips which stuck out from his body, "It's obvious isn't it? Takes one to know one.".  
  
Shocked Charmcaster took a step back, "No- That's not possible. I - I cannot turn into an undead!"  
  
She realized that she was having a mental breakdown right in front of a whole crew of super villains. In a hurry she teleported off and disappeared in front of their eyes in a cloud of pink smoke.  
  
"That was quite a dramatic exit;” Kangaroo Kommando commented,”but what exactly is a lich?".  
  
Frightwig motioned towards Zombozo, "That's a lich. Sure, Charmcaster looks okay-ish now, but give her another 100 years-". She didn't need to finish that sentence.


	16. Chaos Emerald

Charmcaster sat on her throne. She'd been sitting there sulking since she came back from the other world. The other universe. From time to time the young maid slunk into the room and pretended to be sweeping the floor. It was obvious that she wanted to still her curiosity by being around her mistress. Just to see what had happened to her.  
She'd started wearing a hooded robe which obscured all her features. The wide sleeves even hid her hands. In her large purple robe Charmcaster walked over to the pedestal table and took the bottle there into her hand staring at it for several minutes.  
Elmira decided to keep scrubbing at a non-existent stain on the ground while observing the ruler of the ledgerdomain. After a while of scrubbing there in silence the witch mumbled something and the maid pretended to not hear anything.

"Elmira-" the witch turned around, "Do you know what happened to me?"

Once she was spoken to the maid stood up and bowed, "I am sorry mistress. I cannot tell you, for I do not know."

"I am already dead."

The maid was obviously taken aback and in her astonishment nearly fell over the bucket standing behind her.

"Mistress; are you telling me that- you are no longer under the living?", she inquired, scared of the answer.

Charmcaster sighed, "I am one of the undead. I turned into a lich.".

The maids eyes widened and she took a step back, "But- you cannot be a lich!".

As Elmira spoke those words Charmcaster revealed her blackened arm, which had turned thin and skeletal in a matter of days . In shock the maid sank to the ground, with widened eyes and her hands pressed to her mouth. As if she needed to keep herself from screaming. Charmcaster turned back to her throne and sat down, unaffected by her reaction.

"Elmira," Charmcaster said, "there's no more joy in my life. No pain, no smell and no taste. I started to wonder if this life is worth living anymore."

The maid protested, "But mistress! Please do not say such things. You are still the ruler of Ledgerdomain and your goal is still the same. It may be a curse which you suffer from, but- you still have your goals. And even so, you have gained the charm of resurrection. Even if you don't have those other charms, one is better than none." ."If I may be so bold-", the maid added and lowered her head, gathering her bucket and mop from the floor.

She didn't look up, unable to lock eyes with Charmcaster anymore. The figure sat unmoving on her throne her normal hand wandering up to stroke her chin, "Hm- yes. I guess you are right. Even without the joy of earthly pleasures in my life I am still the ruler of Ledgerdomain, even more powerful than before." The ruler of Ledgerdomain stood up and walked back to the small table in deep thought putting back the bottle.  
"Elmira I once again leave the castle in your care. I am returning to earth. There's so much more I have to do!"

 

**...**

 

Once she stepped out the door Charmcaster teleported into the Violet Offenders' hideout. It was an empty and old warehouse, in the worst part of the city. She surprised them as she appeared without warning on their desk while they were busy eating Chinese take-out.  
The two gang-members sitting at the table jumped up. Charmcaster noticed that neither of them wore their masks, showing their identities: Missy and Pinky. The girls from way back, she knew them well.

"What the hell?" Missy yelled, "Who are you?"

It appeared they didn't know who she was.

"Where is Red?" Charmcaster asked, wondering if her voice had changed over time too.

They still did not recognize her. "Red? She's busy!" Missy answered, pointing up to an office-door; the window who in the past overlooked busy workers was closed its shutters rolled down.

Charmcaster decided to walk up the stairs, ignoring Missy's protests. "You can't get up there! The boss is busy." Missy yelled after her until Pinky held her back.

The red-head shrugged her shoulders, "Let her. What's the worst that could happen?"

 

**...**

 

Charmcaster didn't even bother knocking and caught Red and Seebik in flagrante delicto. Embarassed she looked away, excusing herself.

"Damn it, Charmcaster!", the flaxen-haired woman separated from Seebik and put on her clothes, "Don't you have doors in ledgerdomain? Have you never been taught to knock?"

Seebik turned his back to the witch and pulled his pants back up, "Who's that?".

For a moment Red delayed her response to properly put on her boots giving Charmcaster a chance to introduce herself, "I am the ruler of ledgerdomain, daughter of Spellbinder and- I am the most powerful necromancer in this and any other world!"

Oh, this was surprising. Red blinked and sat back down on the couch. "What? Necromancer? Since when are you a necromancer?"

Charmcaster turned her nose up, "Well, I do have the power to resurrect anyone and anything I want to. So I am a necromancer. Have you met any other necromancers?"

There was really a moment which Red took to think about that ,then she shook her head, "Nope. Never met anyone before."

"See? Now – I heard you want to get back at your daughter? The Kraaho-hybrid?"

Red put her motorcyclehelmet back on and eyed the witch, "Hm- yes. That's why you're here?"

Charmcasters eyes wandered towards Seebik who leaned against the wall and glared at the witch who returned his glare.

"Yes. Let me help you. All I want in return- is your corpse once you die."

The red biker laughed, "I will be dead. You can have it once I took my last breath. I don't think I'll care about it."

"Good. Now observe as I give you a tool to defeat your daughter." Charmcaster stated, walking towards the Kraaho. Seebik didn't feel good about this.

**...**

 

In another part of town, the suburbs with its white fences and trimmed bushes ,Ben had just woken up and walked towards the kitchen in her PJ'S. Last night was a failure. A mistake she shouldn't try to repeat. **  
** Ben glanced at the newspaper from time to time. The lobbyists pulled through and the Plumber's funding had been cut drastically. Public opinion of the Plumbers was also plummeting, thanks to the Rooter's scandal. She sighed and closed the newspaper turning towards her cereal. It seemed as if she had forgotten something. Something important. She put away her bowl and went back to her room.

Back there she dropped down on her couch and stared at the turned off television. Until she realized that she was lying on something hard. A book? She pulled herself up and pulled out a little notebook.  
As she opened it a letter dropped out accompanied piece of paper. Oh right, that's where she put her notes regarding Hera.  
That thing was still out there. She decided to finally go after her and was just about to change out of her PJ's as a portal opened, blinding her for a moment.

"Young- _mistress_ Tennyson?", Paradox frowned and looked around the room. He did take the right turn? Right? Maybe he should have taken the left? But he took this route several times before, it was right. He must be in the right universe! There was no mistake. The Omnitrix showed the universe.

Ben decided to speak up and rip the Professor out of his thoughts, "Professor Paradox? What are you doing here?"

The Professor looked worried, "I can only assume that the worst case scenario has already occurred. Hera has escaped."

"Escaped? As in 'broken out'?" Ben repeated, still holding the notebook in her hand, "What do you mean?"

The Professor sighed, "I think I'll have to explain it from the very beginning.".

"Is it going to be a long story?".

"I am afraid so-"

**…**

 

"It was three thousand years ago. Hera as you call her now was a celestialsapien. Let me correct this: she still is."

The brunette jumped up, "I knew it!". Instead of replying the Professor sent a disappointing glare into her direction. Ben sat back down, hands in her lap.

He continued, "Hera was, no, is a mutant. Mutations can occur within any species. Lacking the usual attributes, the divided mind, she was completely alone. Driven insane by her loneliness she escaped to another planet. Finding earth she presented herself to the humans as a goddess. And she loved it. But, during that time the actions she took were amoral and unethical. Hera was willingly changing the universe around her, disregarding the natural order and rebelling against the other Celestialsapiens."

Ben frowned and started chewing her lower lip, "So- what did she do?".

"As more and more people across the globe shouted her name, she became stronger. The humans who refused to call her name were transformed, her followers were praised. Starbeard didn't like it. Neither did I. I was young to this universe I stepped into. As I saw what she did I developed a device which was able to age up or deage anyone and anything."

Ben's eyes widened as she suddenly made a shocking connection, "Eon's device. You made it. You were the one who created his weapon."

The Professor gritted his teeth and looked away, "As I said before; I was young and unaware. I thought I could age her up. Celestialsapiens are not immortal. Nobody is-. In my youthful eagerness and incognizance I killed a Celestialsapien. Due to me homogenising them, putting them all in one category with Hera. I fought Starbeard and the other Celestialsapiens. It was a long scrimmage."  
The Professors facial expression was suddenly very different. It was strange to see a usually so calm man being so tense.  
"Starbeard managed to destroy my device. As I lay defeated he gave me a chance to defend myself and I am grateful that he gave it to me. Instead of capital punishment I got a restraining order. Now- we still had to deal with Hera. We lured her to the edge of the universe and trapped her underneath her own throne."  
The Porfessor broke off, "I was assigned as her guardian, her warden.". Their eyes meet and once again Paradox closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I am sorry I've failed-".

Ben frowned, "Couldn't you go back in time?"

"It doesn't work like this Ben. Some things have to happen the way they do, if they don't the result is chaos.".

Ben sighed,"I forgot your preferences. So- why come to me now? You want me to beat Hera.".

The professor stood up, "Yes. But first you have to come with me. I want to show you something.". A portal opened and Ben decided to follow the older man, "Let's go!". Ben was still wearing her PJ's.

Before they stepped into the portal however, Ben laughed up causing the professor to look over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow.  
"I just thought," Ben explained, "how weird it is that they got the guy who can't go near Celestialsapiens to guard one."

Paradox sighed, "I have to admit: Starbeard really didn't think that part through."  
They finally stepped into the portal.

 

**...**

 

Ester was busy. Being the chief of a small band of Kraahos meant a lot of work. Working with the local government, trying to figuring out the budget, seeing that there were always at least two guards a the gate, giving out presents to new mom's and dad's, then there was the temperature which had to be regulated and all that other stuff a chief had to do.  
She was just glad her uncle Lackno helped her, sometimes. He was old and showed obvious signs of old age. As she looked up from her papers to greet the old man she noticed that he looked distraught.

"What is it? Is it too cold again?"

The older man shook his head, "I cannot find Seebik."

Ester frowned, "Where was my uncle last seen?". As she didn't get an answer she frowned. "Lackno?" he voice was commanding, "Tell me!"

The older man looked away, "He was with your mother."

Ester's eyes widened and she jumped up walking a circle, "No! You can't tell me he's with Daisy! That's bad!"

"I thought you were going to warn the Plumbers?", Lackno asked, sitting down on a chair in her room.

Ester put her arms up, "I did! But nobody believed me! It's- it's ridiculous! The whole underground knows that my mom is back in the business! Hell, there's a rumor going around that there's some sort of- big plan- and how she's a part in it! But nobody does anything! It's like- Am I the only sane person in this city?".

Ester turned towards her uncle who looked concerned, "Maybe you should relax?"

"I cannot relax! Not as long as that woman is still out there!"

Lackno suggested that she should get out for a while. With a heavy heart Ester agreed. Once she stepped outside her hut she noticed that the new house next to hers was still unfinished. Even worse, there were metal poles sticking out of the construct. Spikes of metal, ready to impale someone. First thing she had to do was find Racks and tell him to get rid of that safety hazard. Someone could get seriously hurt.

In that moment one of the guards was screaming and before she could react the whole place was covered in smoke and several of her people tried to get to higher ground."What happened?" she shouted through the smoke, coughing as she got some dust into her lungs.

Damn it, she could barely see anything! And nobody was giving her any answers either! Damn it all! Those must be smoke-bombs. She stretched out an arm and was able to hike herself up on a pipe. Being finally able to look over the dust her jaw dropped at what she saw.  
She was pretty sure she was several meters off the ground and here she was staring at something whose head, she thought so at least, was hovering over the smoke. Once the smoke cleared she could make out the creatures grotesque features. Its overly long arms were dragged over the ground, and its legs were weirdly bent as if they'd been broken and assembled incorrectly.  
Yet, somehow she couldn't help but feel as if she had seen this creature before.  
With one of its long arms it reached for a female Kraaho holding it above its head. Slowly he lowered his hand a little and opened its jaw at an obscene angle, dropping the Kraaho down its yap.  
Reacting just in time, Ester was able to drop down and save the Krahoo from certain death shouting at her to get the others to safety as they were on the ground. Realizing that its meal had escaped him, the monster howled and charged at the hybrid who was ready to defend her home.

 

**...**

 

At the entrance Red stepped through the door, stalking over the Kraaho guard at the entrance, Charmcaster shuffling behind her.

"Problem with that robe of yours?" she asked casually.

The witch didn't feel the need to reply and instead looked at the fight between the transformed Seebik and Ester. "I did well." she remarked, "Don't you think so?"

Red didn't give her any praise, "We'll see! I expect a little more than just turning a lover into a monster.".

With a huff Charmcaster teleported off to a better look-out point leaving Red behind who turned towards the fight once again.

 

**...**

 

Ester managed to evade the monster a few times. Finally it managed to grab the Kraaho hybrid and held her in its paws. As she was there, staring into its eyes she realized something.  
The eyes. They seemed to be Kraaho-like. It was then that she discovered all the other things, the marks in its face, the remains of Kraaho-clothing, the blue skin. Then she remembered that Seebik was still missing. After she connected the dots it dawned on her just who she was fighting!

"Seebik!" she called out to him in shock.

Something must have happened in that moment as he let go of her and rammed his own head with one of his hands. She managed to hold onto another pipe, drawing herself up just in time before hitting the ground. The pink haired girl had to find a way to knock out Seebik! Somehow. Her eyes traveled upwards to another pipe, which was directly over his head.  
There was still a wrench in her pocket. Finally it was going to get some use.

 

**...**

 

The two women continued watching as the monster kept roaring smashing another house, yearning for food. For sustenance. Charmcaster had to admit that she had no idea how to control the monster she had created. Frankly she hadn't expected that Seebik would last this long. Apparently her spell also had the side effect of causing a craving for flesh.  
Well, there was always a first time, in hindsight she should have come better prepared for this occasion. Next time she was going to try it on a normal human.  
Wait, what happened?  
Charmcaster was able to see Ester jumping to another pipe. The hybrid was quick working at the bolts. To be fair, it already looked rusty and old, obviously not as stable as it once was.  
Her monster looked around irritated and grumpy, still looking for food.  
As it looked up, it threw a claw at the large pipe. It must have realized what Ester was doing. But as it connected with the pipe it broke and burning hot water poured into its face, causing it to produce a blood curdling scream. And right at that moment, the pipe also broke down, crashing on the creatures head and knocking it out.

Ester caught her breath as she was back on the ground, kneeling besides the knocked out monster until its form reverted back to Seebik. " What happened, Seebik? ", she frowned. There were no marks of assault on his body. Except for the burn scar he now had on his face. Ester lowered her head. "I'm sorry", she whispered, "I had no other choice."  
It was then that she saw a traitorous shadow raising next to hers. It was a lean one and seemed to extend his hand. She turned around and barely escaped the iron rod aimed at her.  
"Red!" she exclaimed, balling her hands into fists, "What are you doing here?"

The woman in red put the rod on her shoulder, grinning behind the visor, "I am tired of not getting my share. So I am taking it. We really had a good thing going with Seebik. Me, the Kraaho, the Violet Offenders, a tight knit group. I go to jail for five years and what do I get? Nothing? I am tired Ester. Very tired, of your shit! You! The reason and cause of all my troubles!"

The pink haired girl quickly connected the dots. It had been obvious, really. And it made her furious. Enraged Ester decided to lash out against her mother. "You're tired? You want your share? The Kraaho are tired of _your_ shit! We're not your thieves and we never were!"

The woman laughed, "I am sorry. We? Ester, those people aren't your people! You're part human! A part of me."

The hybrid stood up, fists by her side, "I reject the human part of me! I was always more Krahoo than human. I hate you! Most of the time you barely even remembered I existed! The only one who was there for me were other Kraaho!"

"Urgh! Don't give me that teenage drama. Just hit me, see how far you can get."the woman shouted at her, motioning towards her to come closer.

Ester took the chance to get the jump at her mother. She extended a fist and grabbed the red biker's motorcycle jacket she wore throwing her over her shoulder in one swift motion. "You've gotten rusty old woman!" Ester yelled at her, grabbing her wrench as of it were a weapon. She was unaware that some Kraahoo had returned from their hideouts.

Again, her mother laughed, "Ester, please, you really think you can beat me?"

"Test me!".

The older woman pulled herself up, shaking her head. She pulled something out of her pocket and extended it. It was an electric prod with variable length. A torture deviced usually used on slaves. Why did Daisy have that?  
What Ester didn't seehowever, was the buzzer in Red's other hand. She'd equipped behind her back. In Ester's youthful eagerness she managed to grab her with one arm intending to restrict her movement.  
It was that moment that her mother used to smash down the buzzer on Esters arm electrocuting her. For a moment Ester lost her grip and slipped which was the opportunity Red used to jam her prod into Esters chest, full force. The pink haired girl fell unconscious.

Red tied her daughter up by her own arms, giggling. As she slowly came back, the blonde woman decided to taunt her. "You're as weak as your dad was."

Ester slurred; "Dad? Estrik?"

"He was such a soft hearted fool. He believed anything I told him. _I didn't start the fire! I was just a little innocent slave from earth looking for a way back home_. You? You were like a meal-ticket. But the true price, that was getting back home away from those idiot savages. When was that? Eight years ago? Ten? Time flies by Ester."

Ester suddenly realized something, " _Ten_."

"What?" Red laid her head queer, "What are you saying?"

"Ten years ago, Seebik became the chief of our tribe. Ten years ago, as dad died. I didn't believe it. My own eyes must have deceived me. But I saw you. You killed him! All those years I always thought it was a bad dream."

Suddenly she felt a boot connect with her head and Ester groaned in pain, feeling blood flowing down her brow. She got grabbed at her coat, "You don't know anything! All I ever wanted was freedom, warmth, wealth and power. And I don't care over how many corpses I have to walk to get it!"

"You killed Estrik." a voice behind her spoke up. It was then as she realized in shock that everyone had heard her confession.

Panicked she turned around holding up her hands; "Lackno! You- you heard all of this-". Fuck! Why had she decided to come alone? "Listen I-"

"You killed my son." he stated coming closer, stopping as she pulled out a gun and pointing it at Ester.

"One more step" she threatened "and I'll kill your granddaughter too!".

The Plumber sirens could be heard in the distance. Everything was going wrong! And not even Charmcaster was here anymore! What a bitch!

Ester had regained her consciousness and stared down at the barrel of a gun. Then her eyes fell upon the sharp metal pole sticking out of the skeletal housing construct. It was quite pointy, maybe with enough force-  
She readied herself not listening to their conversation. Her whole body was tense until she realized all her power to shove the older woman back against the spike. The woman toppled over and fell, feeling the metal burrowing into her chest and impaling her. In that moment her gun went off and the steel bullet went into Ester's shoulder. There was silence and shocked faces all around as Ester sunk down.  
Her mother was looking down at herself at the spike which had pushed itself through her ribcage. The madwoman was laughing, "You really are my daughter.". It seemed as if she tried to push herself off the metalrod as she pulled at it ineffectively.  
Blood dribbled down her mouth and her chin as she continued laughing. Holy shit, this was how she was going to die? That was ridiculous! It was getting cold, very cold and her world grew dark.

 

**...**

 

As the Plumbers finally came they went to take care of Ester and Seebik. Seebik was still out cold and Ester was in the process of passing out from blood-loss. They were busy with taking care of them until both were stable.

"You!" Molly Gunther turned towards Morty, the ape-like alien, "take care of the corpse. Restrict the area and call the cleaners."

Morty saluted and went to check the corpse. But as soon as he stepped in front of the dead woman he was clouded in pink smoke and readied his weapon. The hooded figure which appeared in front of him raised its arms and after shouting a strange word he could feel himself being pushed to the side. As he stood back up and ran towards them the figure disappeared in another cloud of pink smoke, taking the corpse with it.

 

**...**

 

First thing Charmcaster did was disposing of the corpse in the castle's basement. It was cool enough, so she'd stay fresh for a while. Then she went back to the opera house.  
As always Hera was venting.

"Why isn't she here already? I thought she wanted to fight me!" the pseudo-goddess complained bashing against the wall with thousands of little fists.  
Charmcaster stepped in front of her.

"Hera. I have bad news. Red was killed."

The pseudo-goddess screamed, "Great! Exactly what I need now!".

Charmcaster closed her eyes for a moment, letting her rage on, "But I have a plan. Of course only if you want to hear it-."

The tar-baby decided to listen for a few minutes.

"Zombies? Undead? I don't care!" she huffed, "As long as you keep some alive to pray to me!"

The witch pulled her hood down farther over her eyes, to hide the expression on her face, "Of course."

With a grin she turned around, ignoring Polema and Khyber talking in the background. Anastasia had returned and was sitting in the office bundling up money for the thugs. From Charmcasters point of view, everything was going alright.

 

**...**

 

Meanwhile on a different plane of existence Paradox and Ben were still talking.  
The brunette had to admit that Paradox' place was quite cozy. Though, it was literally standing in the middle of nowhere.  
Aesthetically it was quite the stereotypical 50's futuristic bachelor pad. With the most comfortable sofa in probably the entire galaxy. But the real showpiece was the gigantic glass cabinet taking in the entire wall, filled with the strangest things.  
Ben had to admit, if she didn't have all her friends in a different dimension she'd just stay here.  
The brunette even got Paradox to keep on talking. And frankly, she'd loved to hear the stories of all of the stuff in the cabinet.  
Yet, they did not have the time and for now she had to stick with the anecdote of how Paradox lost his arm. Which he was just about to finish.

"-that's how I lost my arm.", Paradox finished taking the prosthetic limb from Ben who had admired it for a wile.

Ben blinked, "Wow. That was a cool story."

"I suppose. But to come back to my initial reason as to why I brought you here." he stood up and walked to a cabinet. On a bust was a necklace with a green stone.  
He took it off and offered it to Ben who took it willingly.

"What's this?" she asked inspecting it closer, it didn't seem to be special in any way.

The Professor started to explain, "This is the seed of all evil. Chaos in its purest form. But also the most puissant object I own.".

"Really? I mean you have so many things- and this- it's as big as the fingernail of my little finger.", the brunette remarked, raising an eyebrow at the Professor.

Paradox put a hand over hers, "Listen, once you wear it, it'll become a part of you. I offer you this chance because I think you are strong willed enough to wear it and because you need it to fight and beat Hera. You will have to fight her and its negative influence. It's the only way the universe will become free again."

She nodded and determined Ben decided to put it on knowing that she was strong enough. After putting it on she concentrated on her inner feelings and realized that she didn't feel any different.

"It reacts to your Omnitrix." Paradox explained, then he stood up. "You have to go. Staying here any longer would be bad for you.". Ben didn't reply. Instead she seemed thoughtful as if there was still a question in her mind, remaining unanswered.

"I thought of something that I am kind of curious about-" she started and broke off again.

Paradox frowned and turned towards her. She still hadn't moved from the couch. The Professor decided to encourage her, "Please continue."

Blushing she lowered her voice and as soon as Paradox heard her question he himself turned red. "I am- I am not sure what to say."

Ben bit her lower lip, "It seems immoral, right? But I just want to try it once. And with everyone else- it would be weird. But you've seen so much and experienced so much- once. Just once. Please? Only to try it out? No feelings attached?"

The older man was thoughtful of her offer, but after a moment of hesitation decided to agree. Just once. Because one time was all it took.  
And Ben got to hear a lot more stories afterwards.

 

**...**

 

"Thank you. "  
Charmcaster spun around in surprise as she heard those foreign words coming from Chadwick's mouth.

She looked around in bewilderment, "Are you-thanking _me_? Why? What have I done?"

"Just removed an inconvenience. You don't think I know where you went? The Violet Offenders were quite _offended_ that you teleported into their base of operations." he laughed at his own joke. "Anyways-" he continued, "You have my gratitude. If you ever need anything come to me."

Charmcaster glared at him, "Sure.". Even after all this time, or better, especially after all this time the witch was still distrustful of the older man.

She departed and Chadwick walked back up the stairs to see how Anastasia was doing. He had to remind himself to keep a solemn face as he walked in. "Tell me Anastasia, are you hungry?" he asked her after a few seconds of silence.

The Russian looked up, slightly confused, "Why? Did you bring food?"

After looking around she figured that he did not.

"That's not what I meant. When did you last take your own medicine?"

She stopped in her work and closed the case, "What do you mean, Chadwick?"

"Nicole. I know where she is and I know how you can get her." he tried to keep his composure, "Why don't we go?"

Those words barely escaped his mouth as the Russian was already skipping down the steps. A grin appeared on his lips. Everything was working out quite well for him.


	17. A Russian Cronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the Forever Knights? Will Hera get her deserved punishment? Is Ben's torture finally over? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will hate me after this chapter.

Who in their right mind thought that parking a space-ship inside a lake was a good idea? Polema apparently thought it was a great parking place. Of course this delayed the whole operation of getting the military-grade scrambler, by several days, if not weeks!.  
And because this wasn't bad enough, the scrambler wasn't just affixed to the ship as any sane person who wanted to upgrade a space-ship would do. No, the Incurseans found a way to actually somehow build the scrambler around the ship. Which meant he had to disassemble the whole thing. And then built it back together because the owner wanted it back in one piece.  
All Khyber wanted was to throw his wrench in the corner and quit. He wasn't even a mechanic! How was he supposed to do all of this? He better get paid overtime for this!

By now, he had been at removing a single panel for four hours. The panel would not budge a single inch. Disappointed he gave it a kick and picked up the wrench in the corner to wedge it underneath the panel and heave it up. Because it worked so well the first time!  
It must have been wielded to the floor. Behind him he heard someone cough and immediately knew who it was.

"Raff." he said, not turning around. Raff had been hovering around the garage for a while. It had just been a matter of time until he decided to climb up the platform. The Sylonnoid stood behind the Huntsman and tried to look over the taller aliens shoulder.

"You should use a different, screwdriver." Raff suggested and pointed to his wrench. The alien continued, "It seems you're using a universal T-51 wrench.".

Khyber took a good look at his tool and then glared at the Sylonnoid, "And?".

"It's a well known fact that Incursean ships can't be disassembled with universal tools. You need a specific, I-7-56'er wrench and that panel is wielded down anyways. You have to get access by disassembling the control board first and then-".

The android talked far too much for Khyber. He crudely interrupted the Sylonnoid's instruction with a suggestion. "Why don't you do it?".

"Me? I am a Commander of the Incursean army!" Raff protested, but Khyber already stopped listening, dropped his wrench and went back on the ladder to climb down.

Astonished Raff looked down the ladder and shouted after the huntsman,"But- But I don't even have the right tool."  
In response Khyber shrugged his shoulders. Well, that wasn't his problem anymore. In response the android gave him his most hateful glare.

Finally the Zaroffian was able to relax a little while Raff was in the ship trying to figure out what to do. In that moment Khyber's Panuncian ran inside the garage with something oddly smelling and very grey in its mouth. The huntsman, pushed himself off the wall and whistled for his mutt to come over, which obediently strolled over, tail held high. With another command the Panunican dropped its loot revealing a rotting human arm causing Khyber to sneer in disgust, "You have to stop digging up graves.".  
He looked up as the door opened again, this time by a mutated human in a black overall and bad dental hygiene who tried to catch his breath.

"You!" Acid Breath exhaled and pointed at the Panuncian, "You have to take better control over your pet! It keeps stalking Zombozo! Give that arm back!".

The mutant took a few steps forwards to retrieve his boss' arm but jumped back as the dog-like extraterrestrial started growling at him. After a loud whistle, the mutt put its tail between its legs and ran off, yowling. After a moment of reluctance Acid Breath quickly grabbed the arm and wanted to turn around before his eyes fell upon the ship, regarding it with a sort of child-like wonder. Khyber followed his line of sight, frowning and unable to understand the human's fascination with it.

After another moment Acid Breath turned around obviously wanting to leave but stopped before he reached the door. There was another moment of hesitation and finally curiosity got the best of him. "Say- um- you've been to a lot of planets?" he finally asked, taking a few steps more towards the huntsman while at the same time keeping a respectful distance.

Irritated the alien exchanged a glance with the mutant, blinking before he affirmed his question. Unfortunately this did not satsify the mutant who continued botehring him.

"Can you tell me more? I mean, how's space? Aren't you- lonely being all by yourself?", the mutant inquired further, fiddling around with Zombozo's arm. The last question might have been a little awkward.

Khyber didn't understand the questions. Wasn't he able to see space from the ground, Earth, on which he lived?  
He frowned but decided to answer anyways. "It's-" he tried to come up with an answer. "It's difficult to describe." the huntsman admitted and turned his gaze towards the spaceship. He continued, "I don't understand why you humans are so fascinated with it.".

Acid Breath laid his head queer, "You're not? But- it's space! There are so many different creatures and planets and- and alien cultures and-"

The huntsman shook his head, "Believe me. Once you know one, you know all of them. Everything is the same. All challenges I gave myself turned into disappointments. There's no creature I haven't hunted down yet.". There was some pride in his words yet even so he sounded, disappointed.

"What about Tennyson?" the mutant asked carelessly without thinking.

Khyber perked up, "I had him. Once! No-twice.". Suddenly the huntsman gritted his teeth, "I had him and then I lost him!".

For a moment the human was silent, thinking. "Aren't you calling yourself the best hunter in the galaxy?".

"What do you mean, human?", Khyber growled, not unlike his Panuncian.

"I just thought-" Acid Breath continued, but then broke off. "No- no I have to go." he put up his hands, and took a step back, "My boss is probably wondering why I take so long. Just take better care of your pet!". With those words he left, obviously too scared to finish what he had wanted to say..

Khyber thought about the mutant's words, then he looked at his creature. This wasn't the first time. How people kept referring to the Panuncian as his pet. It didn't really fit. It was not a pet, it wasn't there to be fed by him. Primarily, it was a tool. Like a wrench. Speaking of which: he heard Raff loudly complaining from where he stood.

"It is crucial that you get me an I-7-56'er wrench!" he yelled down at the huntsman, holding up his other wrench. "We're just getting more delayed in the end if I don't have the proper tools! Nobody's going to be happy about that!".

With a sigh Khyber walked closer and shouted back, "And where am I going to get one of those?".

For a moment Raff was silent, trying to think about someone who could possibly have one. Finally he yelled down; "Inspector 13 should have one! I know him. Just tell him I sent you and to put it on my tab.".

Khyber was surprised that someone like Raff knew the Inspector but decided against asking further questions.  
He turned around and opened the door as in exactly that moment Polema stepped in. Even though Dr. Animo was not a certified medical doctor the old human had managed to patch her up. Of course they had an actual medical doctor on their _team_ , but Chadwick had refused. To be fair he had a good argument for bringing her to Animo. He was a biologist specializing in animals and Polema was obviously a reptile, making her more suitable for a veterinarian than a human doctor.  
Khyber shook his head and concentrated on the current time, "Polema." he acknowledged her and tried to get past the reptile.

Instead of letting him pass she just pushed him back inside the garage and started to complain, "You won't believe what I've just been through! First, I went all the way through the sewers, because we can't use the main entrance anymore!".

Well, that explained the unpleasant smell. That and the fact that she still wore those bloody clothes. Khyber gazed down at the hand on his shoulder and glared hatefully at the reptile who seemed unable to take up on social cues.

"And then she wasn't there! Instead I get a letter!"the reptile continued.

Khyber didn't reply and instead took a step back to prepare to walk around her.

"I can't read! How should I be able to read?" Polema said, stepping once again into Khybers way. "Nobody ever thought me! I need Raff! Where's Raff?" then she frowned at the Huntsman. It seemed as if she remembered what his initial task was. "And why aren't you taking apart the ship?", she finally asked.

Before Khyber was able to answer Raff already jumped out of the cockpit and climbed down the ladder to join them.  
"My queen! I was assisting Khyber.", he explained, still holding the damn wrench.

"What?" she seemed quite offended, "You're not supposed to help him! Or- wait- oh right- 'There's no I in team'." she sneered and then turned towards Khyber.  
Polema frowned at him,"Listen, just because we are all in this together doesn't mean I have to share my servants with anyone. I just want to get off this rock!".

"My queen it will take a longer time than anticipated." Raff informed her and she demanded to know why stomping her foot down.  
With a smile Raff turned towards Khyber, who furrowed his non-existent brows, "Khyber he tried to take our ship apart with the wrong wrench. I told him to get a new one."

Polema blinked, "Then why are you still here?"

"You stopped me from getting out-" he snarled at her which caused her to hiss back at him and Raff decided to get in between them before this was escalating.

"Well, my queen! Maybe if you hand me the letter I can read it to you and Khyber can be on his way to get the wrench!" he suggested and opened the letter she handed to him.

Before he could even say another word Corvo stepped out of the darkness, unanounced, surprising them. The thug had taken a nap in the garage which had been crudely interrupted by the aliens yelling and shouting at each other. Out of curiousity he had decided to stay in the shadows for a while and watch what they were doing. As Polema came in with that envelope, the black haired youth was able to put two and two together. Corvo had spent some time hacking and observing the doctors private conversations and e-mails. While he didn't want to brag, Corvo was actually quite capable when it came to such things.  
Nevermind the fact that Fistrick didn't trust the good doctor and told Corvo to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior.

"I bet I know what's written in that letter." he smirked and nodded towards Raff who was taken taken aback and then frowned.

"Oh really?" the Sylonnoid asked, "Tell me.". He pressed the letter down on his chest as if afraid the youth could take a peek at it.

Corvo swept his hair back which fell back into its old position, "It's not from Anastasia- it's from Chadwick. It's about a change in management.".

The android pulled up the letter and read through it nearly dropping the paper. "He's right!" he exclaimed. After a few seconds he frowned and put it back up squinting at it; "But- what does that mean?".

Khyber shook his head stemming his hands into his hips, "It means that Chadwick is going to take over.". It seemed pretty obvious to him. Most of the time Anastasia seemed high on some sort of precription drug. Arguably, she could have gotten it by othe rmeans, but it was clear Chadwick gave them to her. At first he thought that Chadwick had her health in his mind. But after a few days he realized that Chadwick did not care about anyone but himself. The huntsman rolled his eyes and whistled to call over is alien-mutt. With that guy taking over there was no way he was going to stay on earth any longer.

Frowning Polema turned towards Raff, "We have to renegotiate. A new leader means a new deal. Even if he hates aliens we all know he reverse engineers most of his inventions anyways. He still needs us!". Though this was an argument, with the doctors usual demeanor in mind, raff doubted that this would work. Apparently, Corvo thought so too.

Fistrick's thug laid his head queer, "Jeez, bro. I'm not sure if you can negotiate with that guy. He might just kill you and take all your stuff. Better buzz off as long as you can.". The black haired punk motioned behind them to the ship on the platform.

"The machine isn't ready to fly." Khyber bluntly informed him. He was still not out to get a wrench and with Anastasia as good as dead saw no reason in doing so. The deal was over.

"I think," Raff suddenly remembered, "that we're forgetting an important aspect. Even if Chadwick is going to take over, we still have Hera as a sort of protection.".

Corvo drew his eyebrows together and then shook his head, "She's glued to a wall. Besides, haven't you heard that she gave Charmcaster her okay to kill? Red's already dead, Anastasia's going to die- and who's going to be next? It sure as hell ain't gonna be me!".

The aliens were silent for a moment. All of them knew that this alliance was over.

 

**...**

 

It was early afternoon as Shishkin and Chadwick arrived at the old chemical plant. The first thing she noticed were the lack of cars on the parking lot. "Where is everyone Chadwick?" the Russian asked, concerned.

"They must have gone home." he informed her. Of course they went home, he had given everyone the day off! As the owner he could do something like that. Owning a chemical plant was very convenient when it came to make some people disappear.  
Though he sensed some distrust the woman decided not to ask any further questions and instead they went to the entrance. There she was greeted by a man who also wore the same type of armor Chadwick wore though, more steel-gray than gold. She took a small step back.

"Sir Morton!" Chadwick greeted the knight, "You're back from your honeymoon!".

Anastasia Shishkin put on a smile, though her brows were furrowed. "Oh, you got married? How great for you!" she congratulated him. Even though she had no idea who this guy was. All she could gather was that his name was Morton, he was a sir and just got married.  
After a while of awkwardly standing around she decided to continue talking. "And who is the lucky bride? Not here?".

"Comedy's back with her brother. Tragedy's leg is still broken." Sir Morton sighed and Chadwick rolled his eyes.

"I could never tell them apart." he mumbled.

"What?" Anastasia asked, turning around in confusion. Who were all those people?

"I was never able to tell them apart. Even worse- they kept switching around their masks when I didn't look. And neither of them was able to talk. Not that it bothered me-". After an inquiring look he explained further, "They were fraternal twins and Forever Knights- actually, they still are!".

"Oh- a boy- and a girl?" she raised an eyebrow "How can you not tell apart a boy and a girl? They were your employees!".

"If you'd see them you would have the same problem." Chadwick waved his hand dismissively, sounding a little offended.

Sir Morton would have liked to add that they did not look so similar, to him at least.

Enough small-talk already! Finally Anastasia demanded that they'd go in. After all they couldn't leave anyone waiting, could they?

They entered and behind her the heavy door closed. As they stood in the entrance hall Chadwick decided to take the lead and the Russian followed. Sir Morton however stopped at the entrance.  
Anastasia thought this was very suspect, "Why is Sir Morton not coming with us?"

The doctor kept walking straight ahead and fumbled with a key as they reached the upper floor, "I ordered him to.".

"Why?" she asked again, and the door opened revealing a thin catwalk, hanging several meters over pools filled with chemical compounds.

As Chadwick stepped out she followed him and he couldn't suppress a grin as she jumped a little as the door behind them closed with a loud bang.  
"You'll see."

 

**…**

 

Shishkin did not like the direction this was going and as for now they'd waited for at least an hour. "Where's Nicole?" the Russian finally demanded to know. She frowned as he turned towards the clock on the wall.

"She'll be here at any minute. Patience, my dear.", Chadwick reprimanded his ,soon to be dead, partner.

 

**...**

 

After another quarter hour they could hear heavy footsteps and Shishkin noticed that Chadwick had pulled out a helmet which he put on. Where did he store that helmet? Was this one of those foldable helmets? Besides, why did he feel the need to put it on? But before she could ask Nicole opened the door on the other side of the catwalk which shut behind her.  
In the first second she seemed confident, but as she took a few more steps the mask of confidence fell.

"Anastasia Shishkin." she said walking a little closer before taking a step back, biting her lower lip. She had second thoughts about all of this. Maybe- this wasn't such a good idea? Her fathers gun was still there in its holster, underneath her arm, hidden by her jacket. As the woman came closer with a wide smile on her face she completely chickened out.  
Instead of pulling through she ran back to the door behind her and tried to prey it open, without any success. What the hell? Someone must have locked it!  
Quickly she turned around. "Stay back!" she shouted towards the other woman who took a step forward, pulling out the gun.  
"I have a gun! I'll shoot!" she threatened, "None of you come one step closer!". The girl was shaking like a leaf in the wind and her voice was just as shaky as her body was.  
But depsite the threat, the armored man in the back shoved the Russian out of the way and walked over to Nicole with quick steps.

This was ridiculous, Chadwick thought. His plan was that this little girl, ridden by anger and rage would take her revenge upon the one who tortured her. A classical tale! Instead she got cold feet in the least favorable moment. Seriously, she couldn't even handle a gun!  
He shook his head as the gun barrel touched his armor, "I can't believe it- you left the safety on.". With shaky hands the blonde girl looked up obviously confused by that statement. Really? Did Chadwick only deal with nincompoops as of late? Was this some sort of punishment? Moving fast and before Nicole could take another look at that gun in her hand, Chadwick backhanded her so hard the mutant hit the door behind her.  
In a swift motion he grabbed her by her hair before she could react and threw her forwards towards Anastasia, who took a small step back in surprise.

As Nicole landed on the metal floor face first she needed some time to get back up and figure out what just happened. Her gun? Oh god, where was her gun?  
There! It lay right at Anastasia's high-heeled pumps!  
To her horror the older woman picked it up and regarded the weapon before throwing it over the elevated walkways balustrade.  
"Oh my-" she sounded concerned, reprimanding teh blonde, "Little girls shouldn't play with guns. That can be very dangerous!".  
Nicole crawled backwards as Anastasia stepped closer. Nicole was stopped as she felt the cold metal of the man's armor. Another gun was dropped, landing between her legs.

"Shoot her!", the armored man bellowed and with shaking hands she reached for it. For a moment the blonde girl hesitated, until the Russian started to slowly close the gap between them. It was as if Nicole could smell it again, this horrible mix of chloride and alcohol. WIth shaking hands she held the gun in front of her and as Shishkin took one more step she closed her eyes and fired. The sound of the shot echoed in the large hall and Anastasia had to take a few steps back before sinking down.  
Her hand traveled to her stomach, where the bullet hit her. What was once a nice white dress turned dark red in seconds and after a few more the bleeding stopped and they could hear the thud of a small bullet falling on the ground.  
With bloddied hands the Russian stood up and started laughing.

"Chadwick! Really?" she opened her arms, "That was your plan? Get me to chemical plant and have little Nicole shoot me? I thought you were smart!".

Glaring at her behind his mask, Chadwick growled, "I am aware of what you are. What do you think is this? Below you? What do you think this plant produces? We're standing on a thin catwalk, a few feet above highly corrosive acid.".  
The man looked down. "And you- Nicole- are going to push her down the railing!". The tone in his voice was commanding.

"What you are?" Nicole repeated, not listening to the rest he had to say. In her mind she replayed what just happened and came to a shocking conclusion: "You are- like me? A mutant? B- but why? Why did you do all of this?"

Nicole could feel a hand on her shoulder. It was icehold and heavy. "Look at her Nicole! That's the woman who tortured you! I give you a big chance here! A way to take revenge!", he yelled, his words echoing in the large hall.

"Why did you do that to me?" Nicole asked again ignoring the man above her, still shaking a little.

Anastasia seemed a little taken aback and laid her head queer,"Nicole- look at us. We were made for this! Why else do we have these powers? This gift? To feed people!".

Nicole was clearly disgusted. "You're sick!".

Once again Anastasia started to laugh as Chadwick had finally enough of all this talking. He hoisted up the young mutant by her hair and gave her a kick in the back, shoving her against the Russian who stumbled and hit the short railing, still laughing.  
Nicole was bewildered and suddenly panicked as she felt Shishkin's hand on her throat. Or maybe it was just her imagination? Maybe a sudden recall to days gone by?  
Either way, the outcome was the same: in a sudden fit she leashed out and backhanded the older woman who leaned over the railing backwards and fell.  
It was in a moment of clarity that the blonde girl reached out and barely grasped her by the sleeve of her white furry coat. Nicole didn't want to become a murderer! She wanted to go home! To her mommy and daddy!  
As she was still holding on to the coat the Forever King walked up to her. The blonde girl howled as he pulled on her hair and yanked back her head. "Let her go! You wanted revenge!", he commanded, increasing his strength with every word that came from his mouth.

"No!" Nicole screamed, "I don't want this anymore!". She started wailing and crying as he pulled even harder. The girl could have sworn that he wanted to rip off her head! Despite this she still held on, still grasping at the sleeve. But she knew she couldn't hold on for much longer.  
"Please!" she pleaded, tears streaming down her face, "I don't want to kill anyone! I was stupid! This was stupid!".

"You should have thought about this before, Nicole!" he snarled, "Your tears won't help you either!".  
Though she tried she could feel her strength wane. It just wasn't good enough. For one last time she tried to pull up, but all strength left her and she had to let go.  
Just as the fur traveled over her fingertips one last time, Chadwick finally let go of her hair.

"до свидания" the doctor spat down and turned around, while picking off a few strands of golden hair from his armor. Chadwick opened the door and left them alone. The wailing little girl and the dying Russian. Good riddance!

 

**...**

 

At the same time but in another space, between the universes, Ben finally decided to ask the Professor something else before they were ready to leave.  
As Paradox buttoned up his shirt Ben, already clothed, walked to a desk, and inspected a rather curious little device. She had noticed it before, right as they walked in. But then, she had been preoccupied with other stuff at that time.  
"What's this?" she asked, turning around towards the older man.

Paradox took his coat and walked over to take a glance at the table, then he sighed, "It's- another Chrono Manipulator.". The Professor averted his eyes.

"It looks a little like Eon's device." she stated and they locked eyes. For a moment she was quiet and then she frowned deeply, putting two and two together. "I suddenly realize- Eon got his device from you. You repaired it. But why? Why did you repair it? I thought it was better this way?" she looked up, waiting for an answer.

Paradox turned around and put back his Chrono Navigator, still disguised as his prosthetic arm. Behind him Ben was still waiting for an answer to her question.  
"Ben." Paradox stated, "You were the reason.".

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise and as Paradox took a step forward she took one back. "What do you mean: I was the reason?" Ben inquired, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

A smile suddenly appeared on Paradox's face, "As we first met I was confounded. You were my- a bright, shining light in a sea of darkness. Everything about you was just and right. I thought in that very moment that you and all of you were beacons of righteousness. Afterward, I met Ben at the end of another world- Eon."  
Paradox stopped for a moment, "I thought all of you were the same- I must have forgotten that despite your nature you're still human- shaped by your experiences. Maybe if I'd come sooner, Eon wouldn't have turned out the way he did. I brought him home with me. He talked me into repairing the chrono manipulator, and I listened. I went off for a while and as I came back- he was gone. And he took it with him.".

He could not decipher the look the brunette gave him. Her eyes were widened and her face tense, eyebrows drawn together. "Did you love him? Me? Us? I-I'm confused, Professor.".

The Professor tensed up gripping the palm of his robotic hand, and locked eyes with Ben. Anxiety, that must have been what she felt right now.  
It was a moment of silence between them which stretched out and grew uncomfortably until the oler man opened his mouth.  
"I have to be blunt," the Professor admitted, "I didn't think it would ever happen. It just happened. But I knew this couldn't be. All I can do, is watch from the sidelines and try to control the damage I've done.".

The brunette didn't know what to reply. She had expected a 'yes' or a 'no'. Not some sort of cryptic answer, she had to puzzle out.  
She averted her eyes, "I want to go home.". The words were softly spoken and her hand wandered to the necklace he had given her as she stepped through the portal. For a change, Paradox did not escort her back.

As she returned, still in her PJ's time seemed to have stopped. Then she gritted her teeth and let go of the green stone hanging around her neck.  
She had to go and beat up a Celestialsapien! There was still time to puzzle out the time walker later.

 

**...**

 

It was already noon and the sun set in the distance behind the skyscrapers as Ben arrived at the opera house. Ben walked through the unlocked door into the foyer and regarded the place for a while. Even though it was deserted right now it was clear by the wrappers of chocolat and empty soda cans that there had been people here just recently. There were also powerlines. However, the fact that the powerlines were not plugged out and the doors were still standing open inidcated a hasty retreat. Once she had gotten rid of Hera this place had to be fruther searched but right now she had to figure out where exactly Hera was.  
Of course one could easily find what wanted to be found in the first place. The large door which led to the concert hall, opened and a voice seemed to whisper in Ben's ear.

"I've waited, Ben.".

Ben activated her Omnitrix. "So have I. I'm going to beat you into the ground!" she threatened, the stone around her neck started to glow.

Before she could push down the dial however, the building started to shake and break, pillars started to fall and Ben could barely drop and roll out of teh way and stumble outside.  
Behind her the building collapsed, black tendrils shooting out of the ground and enveloping it, until it was all but covered in tar-like black substance. Frowning Ben walked closer until she stood so close the tips of her shoes were touching the broken, blackened stones.  
As the ground shook once again she held up her Omnitrix and pushed down the dial.  
During the moment she changed something happened. The emerald seemed to melt and meddled with Ben and the Omnitrix. But it was far too subtle for Ben to notice until she had fully morphed into Alien X.

Black hands shot out of the debris of the fallen building and curious unlookers quickly dashed out of the way to escape the black tendrils and falling rubble. Hera and Alien X stood there, both staring at each other for a while, until Alien X did something very bizarre and unexpected.  
As if in pain the Celestialsapien gripped its head and twisted it off while screaming, until its head fell on the ground.  
Hera took several steps back unable to fully comprehend the situation. Even she was freaked out by that horrible display of self mutilation which kept on going. Alien X didn't just stop, no it kept on living and screeching on, while for some reason tearing off its arms which kept regrowing until it stood in a little heap of discarded limbs.  
For a while everything was silent and quiet until Hera decided to make the first move and punch Alien X, right into its regrown face.  
She was going to do this and then they'd build her a nice big temple, she thought. then she'd be the goddess of this world again!  
Unfortunately right as her fist hit the head of the other Celestialsapien, it split open right in the middle and with a horrible howl its maw descended upon her.

Hera was unable to comprehend the situation and neother could any of the spectators brave enough to stay on the street.  
Alien X had just turned its head into a large maw and was mauling the pseudo-goddess brutally. It was shoving down her head further and further down, gnawing and biting along the way.  
There was little sentience it seemed, left in Alien X, if it was even Alien X!  
While it shoved its tormented further down its throat, hera herself had regained some consciousness. No! This couldn't be it! this was hardly a fair fight!

After trying to swallow more of her, Alien X had reached nearly down to her midsection, its belly was oddly swollen. It was then that its stomach expanded grotesquely turning cage like, with Hera trying to reach through the bars before she got impaled by spikes in the cage's insides and crushed as Alien X compressed its own form.  
After a long fight Alien X managed to swallow down the rest of her and then the true fight began.  
It was one thing to eat a goddess, but as the story of Cronus told us keeping them in was a lot harder. Because now came the hard part, turning Hera into a part of Alien X.  
Hera didn't like this at all and fought.

Alien X toppled over as its back suddenly broke open and the pseudo-goddess tried to stretch her arms into the sky. Alien X tried to keep her down. It's own hands turned backwards and tried to shove her back inside, taking its own discarded limbs to stuff the hole she created in its backside.  
As she saw that it was useless, she decided to expand her own form, bloating Alien X who fought by trying to press her together. After nothing seemed to work she decided to go all out.  
Forming more hands she spread through Alien X' skin, forcing razor sharp fingers through its skin to cut it open, and coloring the ground black. Finally she saw another opening as it opened its maw again and she tried to force her way out the way she came in.  
Yet once again it was useless.  
As Alien X realized it couldn't close its mouth there was only one way. It bend down and rammed its head against the pavement, cracking it.  
After several more minutes it howled and threw back its head. Even though Hera had grown weaker so had Alien X and in a last ditch effort it spread it grew a pair of wings and flew off, crashing into the woods.

 

**...**

 

As the Plumbers finally found Alien X it still was there in the woods, with ichor dripping out of every hole in its body. The ground on which it sat was black and spoiled, black tendrils rasing up and lashing out against anyone who came to close.  
One last time it screamed up to the starry heaven and bashed its head down into the ground, at which point a single drop escaped its grasp and with a green flash, brighter than ever before it turned back into Ben.

For a while all of them were silent, until Tack took a brave step forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. Ben however seemed withdrawn. After several more minutes of staring into blank space she opened her mouth, but isntead of words black bile escaped her.  
After one more minute she crawled backwards, and in horror she started to scream, grasping at her hair in despair.

Maybe Paradox once again made the wrong choice.


End file.
